Destiny series: The once lost now return
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: It's been two years since Robin 'died' and the Titan's have finally recovered and even recruited a new member. Robin&Raven BB&Starfire. This is the sequel to I'll get you back. Final chapter is up. (Now COMPLETE)
1. Finally home

Hey people this is the sequel to my other story I'll get you back. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they did the last one.

Warning: You have to read I'll get you back to understand this story.

Here we go enjoy.

The once lost now return

Chapter 1

Finally home

Raven walked out onto the roof of Titan's Tower and stared up at the night sky , as if she was looking for something. Her eyes finally stopped her seemingly impossible search as he found what she was looking for and simply smiled.

"Ahh so there you are" Raven smiled as she sat down and dangled her legs over the side of the tower, looking up at the star that simply twinkled at her.

"I'm glad to see you to it's been a while since I last saw you" Raven said as she felt tears running down her face. The star twinkled at her again.

"Well I might as well fill you in on what's happened in the two years since you left" Raven said as she cleared her throat and looked down at the ocean, "Cyborg hasn't changed a bit, he still likes video games and his 'baby' but he has made a pretty good leader in your absence, you would be proud of him. Beast Boy finally got himself a girlfriend unfortunately that girl happens to be Starfire, they got together right after your cremation, he helped her cope with everything it was inevitable. Oh and they are engaged to be married in the summer I think. Starfire is still the same weird little alien but she seems to be happy with Beast Boy, his bad jokes seem to help her cope with your 'death'. we also have a new member on the team, his name is Onyx he joined a few weeks after your cremation, he and Cyborg hit it off automatically they both like the exact same things it's like having another Cyborg running around, it's very disturbing, but we can't imagine the team without him". She looked up and smiled as the star twinkled down at her a few times.

"As for me I'm still waiting here for you to come home like you promised" Raven sighed quietly as her tears dripped off her face over the edge of the tower.

"I still love you Robin please come back to me" Raven said as she looked up at the star and smiled as it shone even brighter than before. Raven wiped away her tears and sat there looking up at the star basking in the silence of the night, seemed to comfort her. However her comfort was shattered by yelling and smashing noises that emanated from inside the tower.

"Not again" sighed Raven as she blew a kiss to the star and walked back inside the tower, closing the roof access door behind her, holding Robin's mask close to her heart.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you Beast Boy" yelled Cyborg as he chased the changeling around the room.

"Dude I swear I didn't do it" screamed Beast Boy as he ducked under a book that Cyborg threw at him. He then changed into an eagle and flew up to the ceiling and grabbed hold of a light.

"Beast Boy get your green butt down here" shouted Cyborg as he stared up at Beast Boy in rage.

"Dude calm down" Beast Boy yelled back as he clung onto to the lamp for dear life.

"Yo Onyx a little help here would be hot" Cyborg said to the fiery red headed youth sitting on the couch watching TV with Starfire.

"I dunno metal man what do I get in return?" Onyx asked as he turned and looked at Cyborg.

"I'll order a pizza of your choice now get over here" Cyborg replied as he tried to jump up and grab Beast Boy.

"Ok count me in" Onyx cheered as he leapt over the couch and looked up at Beast Boy and smiled, "Uhh dude how do get up there to get him?"

"I don't you do" replied Cyborg as he picked Onyx up and threw him towards Beast Boy. Onyx tried to grab the changeling but missed and smashed straight into the ceiling.

"I think I missed" said Onyx as he staggered about the room dizzy from his close encounter with the ceiling.

"Alright Beast Boy I'll give you to the count of three to give me back my property" screamed Cyborg as he changed his arm into his sonic cannon and pointed it at Beast Boy.

"Cyborg what did my fiancé do to make you so mad?" asked Starfire as she giggled at Onyx stagger around the room holding his head.

"He knows what he did….1" replied Cyborg as he powered up his weapon.

"Dude I totally didn't take your CD honest" Beast Boy shouted back as he nearly lost his grip and clung on even tighter.

"Then who did you little grass stain……2?" Cyborg shouted back as his weapon reached the desired power level.

"I believe Onyx took your CD Cyborg" said Raven in her usual monotone as she entered the room and looked at the furious Cyborg.

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Cyborg as he turned and glared at Onyx, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Dude that is a total lie" smiled Onyx as he crept closer and closer to the door.

"I don't lie you know that" replied Raven as she smiled at Onyx, who was sweating in fear.

"ONYX" yelled Cyborg as he chased after the fleeing teen.

"I'll get you Raven" Onyx yelled back as he sprinted towards his door and slammed it Cyborg's face.

"Boys" sighed Raven as she walked towards the couch, listening to Cyborg hammering his fists against Onyx's door.

"Thanks Raven I owe you one" smiled Beast Boy as Starfire floated up to him and carried him back down to the ground.

"Don't mention it" Raven replied as she sat down on the couch and picked up her book.

"You are unharmed my love?" Starfire asked as she held Beast Boy and smiled at him.

"I fine Star, besides you know Cyborg he's all bark and no bite" smiled Beast Boy as he kissed Starfire on her forehead.

"I heard that you green elf…….ONYX LET ME IN" Cyborg yelled back as he continued to hammer his fists against Onyx's door.

"Some things never change" Raven said to herself as he smiled gently and started reading her book.

* * *

"Your training is now complete" smiled Genesis as she stood back up and smiled.

"But it's only been two years" replied Robin as he also stood up and looked over at Genesis.

"I know" smiled Genesis as she changed back into her preferred clothes, "But you are 'the one' after all"

"I know but….. " exclaimed Robin but Genesis slapped him on the back of the head before he could finish.

"But nothing your ready I can feel it" Genesis said back as she giggled and floated around Robin.

"I don't feel ready" Robin replied as he rubbed the back of his head and stared at Genesis. Who was still giggling at him.

"Are you a goddess? No I thought so. Besides I was going to send you back to Earth but if you want to train some more I'll be happy to help you" replied Genesis as she entered her fighting stance.

"What did you say?" asked Robin as he looked over at Genesis, his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh so now you want to go back home, would you please make up your mind?" Genesis giggled as she left her fighting stance and looked at Robin.

"You are going to send me home? I could see Raven again?" Robin asked as huge smile went across his face.

"What did I just say, of course I was going send you home you have earned it….you still want to back right?" Genesis asked as she give Robin a suspicious look.

"More than anything" exclaimed Robin as he tried to control his excitement but failed miserably.

"Off you go then" smiled Genesis as she waved her arm and created a huge black doorway behind Robin, "But just remember 'the evil' will arrive on Earth in one year so try not to get killed"

"Don't worry Genesis I'll make you proud" Robin said as he walked towards the doorway and smiled at Genesis.

"Robin seriously be careful this for will be unlike any other you have ever faced" Genesis said as her face suddenly turned serious.

"I won't fail you Genesis I promise" Robin replied as he stepped into the doorway and disappeared.

"You had better not, all life is depending on you" Genesis said as she dispelled the doorway and disappeared into the light.

* * *

Robin woke up in a place that looked nothing like Genesis's chamber of training. He found himself lying in a dark dank alleyway. Robin looked around him and smiled as he realised where he was.

"I'm back" Robin whispered as he picked himself up and looked around him the smell of the city filled his nostril, as well as the smell of the alley.

"I'M FINALLY HOME" he cheered as he leapt in air and ran out of the alleyway, tears in his eyes.

Hurray I've finished the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all like it cause I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. Anyway please review and tell what you think, cause each of your opinions matter to me.


	2. Pizza, games and strangers in the rain

Chapter 2

Pizza, games and strangers in the rain

"Beast Boy what do you think of this dress?" asked Starfire as she and Beast Boy looked at some bridal magazines. Beast boy was clearly bored out his mind but tried to not it show.

"I like it" Beast Boy smiled at her as he tried to hold back a yawn, making Starfire giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

"Raven why don't you help Star pick a dress?" Beast Boy asked as he stretched and yawned loudly.

"I don't do dresses" Raven replied coldly as she continued to read her book.

"Well you should we're picking your bridesmaid dress" laughed Beast Boy as he ducked under a chair that Raven threw at him.

"Beast Boy speaks the truth friend Raven" giggled Starfire as she turned the page in her magazine. This just made Raven become even more infuriated at the giggling couple.

She was too busy reading her book, and being angry witht Beast Boy and Starfire, that she didn't notice Onyx sneak back into the room via the front door.

"Shhhh" Onyx whispered over to Beast Boy and Starfire as he smiled and started to sneak up behind Raven. Starfire tried to suppress a giggle as she watched Onyx creep even closer to Raven.

"I know your there Onyx" Raven said in her usual monotone as she continued reading her book.

"How did you…?" Onyx gasped in shock as he dropped his head in defeat and sighed.

"Your breath smells like garlic pizza" Raven replied as she turned a page in her book and smiled.

"Very funny" smiled Onyx as he leapt over onto the couch and looked at Raven.

"How did you get past Cyborg wasn't he outside your door?" Raven asked as she looked up from her book at Onyx and raised an eyebrow.

"Jumped out the window and came back in through the front door" Onyx smiled back as he grabbed the TV control and started flicking through the channels.

"That was an over 30 ft drop how did you survive?" Raven asked in astonishment as she closed her book and stared at Onyx.

"Unbreakable bones remember" Onyx replied as he stopped at a horror movie and smiled.

"I didn't know you liked horror?" Raven asked as she turned and starting watching the movie.

"I don't but you looked really bored reading that book" Onyx said as he stood up and smiled at Raven. Raven smiled back and turned her attention back to the move.

_I'm so in there_ thought Onyx as he looked at the mysterious girl watching the movie.

"Yo BB wanna go get some pizza?" Onyx called over to Beast Boy as he stretched and walked over to him and Starfire.

"Beast Boy cannot go get pizza he must help plan our wedding " Starfire replied before Beast Boy could even think of saying yes.

"Oh please let him come Starfire I'll do anything you want just let him come out and play please" Onyx pleaded as he dropped to the floor and grabbed her leg and pretended to cry.

"Yeah Star come on don't make me do the face you know you can't resist the face" Beast Boy said as he joined Onyx on the floor and also pretended to cry.

"Oh very well you may go" Starfire giggled as she looked down at both Onyx and Beast Boy.

"YES" cheered Onyx and Beast Boy together as they leapt up and high-fived each other.

"You wanna come with us Star?" asked Beast Boy as he straightened himself up and looked at his future wife.

"No I shall stay here and look at the pretty dresses" smiled Starfire as she got up and kissed Beast Boy.

"What about you Raven you wanna come to?" Onyx yelled over to Raven as hepretended to be sick atthe sight of Starfire and Beast Boy kissing.

"I'm not that hungry so I'll pass" Raven replied as she continued to watch the movie, still smiling at Beast Boy's and Onyx's previous antics.

"Then it's settled lets roll BB" Onyx said as he put on his coat and headed for the door.

"Aww man it's totally raining" moaned Beast Boy as he looked out the window and stared at the storm raging outside.

"So a little rain won't hurt you" smiled Onyx as he walked back into the room and looked over at Beast Boy.

"Dude it'll totally ruin my hair" Beast Boy yelled back, making both Starfire and Raven giggle.

"Dude please tell me that was a joke?" Onyx asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I'm being serious" pouted Beast boy as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Onyx burst into laughter and started to roll about on the floor.

"Fine I'll take care of this" panted Onyx as he stood back and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Yo Tin man" Onyx yelled as he braced himself in the middle of the room. Cyborg came running into the room like a man possessed.

"How did you……It doesn't matter now where is my CD?" growled Cyborg as he lifted Onyx to his face and glared at him.

"Dude it's totally in your car I swear" Onyx cried as he struggled in Cyborg's grip.

"he's telling the truth Cyborg" Raven said as she turned and looked at the enraged teen.

"You sure?" asked Cyborg as he looked over at Raven, anger still burning in his eye's but not as brightly.

"Positive" Raven replied in her monotone as she turned back round and continued to watch her movie.

"It had better be" Cyborg growled quietly as he let go of Onyx, dropping the teen back down onto the ground.

"So anyway dude you wanna go get some pizza and hang at the arcade?" Onyx asked as he picked himself back up and rubbed his lower back.

"Hell yeah" cried Cyborg as his angry completely disappeared at the thought of his three things, pizza, video games and whooping Beast Boy's and Onyx's butts at Extreme Mega Fighter 3.

"Wohooo" cheered Onyx as he jumped up in air and high-fived Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Let's ride" Cyborg said as he walked towards the garage and his 'baby'.

"Dude can I drive?" Beast Boy asked as he followed Cyborg to the garage. Cyborg instantly stopped in his tracks and turned his arm into his Sonic Cannon again.

"Dude I was only kidding" smiled Beast Boy as he hid behind Onyx, who had once again burst into laughter at the terrified changeling.

"Don't even joke like that" Cyborg said as he changed his arm back and continued walking towards his 'baby'. Onyx meanwhile walked back over to Raven and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks I owe you one" Onyx whispered as he smiled and ran after Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling, "Hey guys wait for me". Raven just smiled gently to herself and continued to watch her movie.

"Have fun and be safe" Starfire yelled to them as she stopped reading her magazine and floated over to Raven and sat beside her.

* * *

"Dude this is gonna be sweet" Beast boy cheered as he jumped into the T car.

"Yeah we finally managed to rip you away from Starfire" replied Onyx as he sat next to Beast boy.

"Now who wants to get some pizza?" Cyborg cheered as he turned the key in the ignition making the T car roar into life.

"Dude punch it" screamed Onyx as he grabbed Beast boy and rubbed the changelings hair. With that Cyborg slammed his foot into the accelerator and the T car flew out of the garage like a rocket.

"Wohoooo" cheered the three boys as the car sped into the city.

* * *

"Amm Raven please forgive me for asking but are you ok?" Starfire asked as she watched the movie with her friend.

"I'm fine Starfire" Raven replied, her voice was completely void of emotion. But deep down her heart broke, she knew exactly what Starfire was talking about.

"I sense that is a lie" Starfire replied as she turned off the TV and looked at Raven.

"Hey I was watching that" Raven growled angrily as she turned and looked at Starfire, her anger was taken away whenever she looked into her friend's eyes. They where full of tears and worry.

"Please tell what is wrong, I am worried about you?" Starfire pleaded to raven, her emerald eyes begging for answers.

"There is nothing wrong with me Starfire" Raven replied softly as he stood up and headed for her room.

"It's 'him' isn't it?" Starfire asked as she watched her friend walking away. Raven stopped walking and looked down at the floor, tears began to form in her eyes.

"I have heard you crying at night, I just want to help you" Starfire said as she floated over to Raven.

"I miss him Star, I miss him so much" Raven whispered as her tears hit the floor and she clutched Robin's mask tight in her hand.

"I know but as my fiancé once said he will never truly be gone as long as we remember him" Starfire smiled as she put her hand on Raven's shoulder, trying to comfort her weeping friend.

"I need to be alone now Starfire" Raven said quietly as he shrugged off Starfire's hand and continued walking to her room.

"Be safe my friend" Starfire whispered as she wiped a tear and floated back over to the couch.

"Thank you for being there Star" Raven smiled softly as she wiped away her tears and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright men what shall we do first?" asked Onyx as he ran into the pizza parlour/arcade.

"Pizza" cheered Beast Boy as he sprinted towards the restaurant.

"Arcade" said Cyborg as he ran over to the video games. Both the teens then stopped and glared at each other.

"Dude we're having pizza first" yelled Beast Boy as he walked over to Cyborg.

"No way man we're playing some games first then we eat" screamed Cyborg as he stomped over to Beast Boy.

"Pizza"

"Games"

"PIZZA"  
"GAMES"

"Amigos please there is only one way to settle an argument as complicated as this….rock scissors paper, winner decides" said Onyx as he leapt in between the two teens and separated them.

"Fine" snorted Cyborg as he glared at Beast Boy.

"Yeah fine" snorted Beast Boy as he stuck his tongue out at Cyborg.

"Ok ready?" asked Onyx as he put his hand behind his back.

"Rock"

"Scissors"

"Paper"

"Aww man I don't believe it" wailed Cyborg as he revealed he had paper.

"Dude I can't believe it" moaned Beast Boy as he also revealed paper.

"Sorry guys but looks like I win" cheered Onyx as he revealed scissors and jumped up and down.

"Fine what do wanna do Onyx?" asked Cyborg as he folded his arms and looked at the still celebrating Onyx.

"I say, no decree that we send Beast Boy for Pizza while me and you slug it out in Extreme Mega Fighter 3" Onyx finally said as he stopped cheering and cleared his throat.

"Sweet" cheered Beast Boy as he ran to the Pizza parlour.

"Booya" yelled Cyborg as he ran over to the Arcade.

"BB remember lot's of meat" Onyx yelled over to Beast Boy as he ran after Cyborg.

""Dude Ii'm not eating meat" Beast Boy yelled back, but it was no good Onyx and Cyborg had disappeared from sight, "Aww man why can't I ever pick the pizza topping"

* * *

Starfire was busy watching the Little Mermaid, and giggling to herself, whenever she heard someone ring the doorbell. Starfire ignored it and continued watching her favourite movie, when a few minutes later she heard the bell again. She sighed, paused her film and floated off towards the front door.

"I am coming please do not leave" Starfire yelled as she heard the bell ring again.

"May I help you?" Starfire asked cheerfully as she opened the door and saw a stranger standing in the rain.

"Starfire…..?" asked the stranger as he looked at her and stepped into the light.

Well that's Chapter 2 finished I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Should have Chapter 3 ready by tomorrow.

PS: I wish to give a huge shout out to faded-days (dude you are da bomb) your poems kick ass, everyone shpuld totally check them out they rock


	3. The lost become found

Chapter 3

The lost become found

"Starfire…..?" asked the stranger as he looked at her and stepped into the light.

"Yes I am Starfire, should I also know you?" asked Starfire as she looked at the person in confusion.

"It has been awhile, it's me Star" replied the stranger as he looked at her and winked. Suddenly Starfire's eyes shot open as wide as they could get, as she realised who this person she was talking was.

"Robin…?" Starfire asked quietly as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Star" replied Robin as he smiled boyishly at her.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire as she grabbed Robin and hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I…missed…you…to…Star" gasped Robin as he struggled to breath in Starfire's unbreakable grip.

"Oh Robin I have missed you so much. We thought you where dead but clearly you are still alive, tell me where have you been?" Starfire asked as she carried Robin into the living area and dropped him onto the floor.

"Didn't Raven tell you where I was?" Robin replied as he stood up and tried to his breathing back to normal.

"She did tell us but unfortunately we did not believe her, Cyborg said she was simply how you say 'grieving over your death'. I am sorry" sighed Starfire as she floated down beside him and fell to her knees in tears.

"Don't worry about it Star I don't blame you, I guess it was a pretty hard for you to believe" Robin said as he helped her stand back up and wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure that I should not worry about it, because I am now feeling bad for not believing friend Raven" Starfire sighed as she looked at Robin, her eyes full of sorrow and sadness.

"Star I already said don't worry about it, I'm back now and I'm going nowhere" Robin replied as he smiled, making Starfire's sadness disappear.

"It is good that you have come to us!" cheered Starfire as she once again hugged Robin.

"Thanks…Star…but…I…kinda…need…to…breath…now" Robin said as he gasped for air, making Starfire smile sheepishly and let go of him.

"So Star is uhhh Raven about?" Robin asked her as he looked down at the ground and blushed furiously.

"She is in her room, shall I go fetch her?" replied Starfire as she giggled at Robin and floated off towards Raven's room.

"NO!" yelled Robin and stopped Starfire in her tracks, "I mean I think I'll go see her myself" Robin said as he blushed again and walked in the direction of Raven's room.

"Her room is still in the same place isn't it?" Robin asked as he stopped and looked at Starfire, who was now giggling uncontrollable.

"Yes oh fearless Robin" Starfire nodded as she tried to stop giggling but couldn't help herself. Robin simply blushed again and set off towards Raven's room.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed staring out of her window at the night sky in tears. She hated crying like this but found that she couldn't stop herself , ever since Robin left she had done this 'ritual' every night. 

"Why did you leave?" she asked the darkness as it enveloped her, normally the darkness of her room comforted her and made her feel safe but it now just made her feel alone and afraid. She had become a different person ever since Robin left her, in front of the other Titan's she tried to act 'normal' she would laugh and socialise with the others, but in her room she became cold and void of every emotion except for her sadness and pain, she hated her life and longed for death.

"I'm lost without you Robin please come and find me before I become lost forever" Raven sighed as she felt her tears trickle down her face.

_

* * *

_

_Wow this place sure has changed_ thought Robin as he walked down the corridor and looked around himself. _Beast Boy and Starfire share a room now? _thought Robin as he stopped outside a door that said Beast Boy and Starfire on it.

"I have been gone a long time" Robin chuckled to himself as he continued his walk to Raven's room.

He stopped whenever he reached her door and gulped as he looked up at it, his arm started to tremble uncontrollably.

What do I say to her? Thought Robin as he lifted his arm and gently knocked on her door.

* * *

Raven looked around her as she thought she heard someone knock on her door, she stopped what she was doing and listened but heard nothing but silence. 

"I have nothing left to live for my friends know nothing of my pain" Raven sighed as she picked up her knife and looked at, tears flowing down her face. _I can't go on anymore _she thought as she brought the knife closer to her wrist.

_

* * *

I haven't seen her in two years, what if she doesn't like me anymore _Robin thought as he knocked her door again only a bit louder this time.

* * *

Raven's head instantly spun round as she heard the knock on her door. 

"I said I wanted to be alone now go away Starfire" Raven said as she looked over to the door, still holding her knife. Once she thought the person had left she took another deep breath and lowered the knife once again to her wrist. She was stopped again by the door being knocked again only this time it was even louder.

"I SAID I WANTED TO BE ALONE!" yelled Raven as she put her knife down and stomped over to the door. Once she opened the door her anger disappeared as she looked into the eyes of the person who was knocking on her door.

"Hi Raven" Robin simply said quietly as he blushed at the girl who had answered his knocking.

"Robin…?" asked Raven as she put her hand to her mouth and held out her trembling hand and tried to touch him, "Is this a dream?"

"No Raven this isn't a dream I'm really here" Robin said as he grabbed Raven's hand and held it against his chest, she could feel the warmth of his skin the beating of his heart.

"Robin!" Raven gasped as she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his body, "I didn't think you where ever coming back" she said softly as she cried against his chest.

"Hey I promised you I would come back and you should know I never break my promises" Robin smiled as he put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much, I thought you had forgotten about me" Raven said as she looked up into his eyes.

"How could I ever forget about you?" Robin replied as he brought her close and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss seemed to last for all eternity, each of them became lost in each other. That kiss took away all of Raven's doubts and fears it made her feel wanted and needed.

"I've been waiting two long years to do that" Robin said as he broke the kiss and smiled at Raven and started to make her sway in his arms, making her giggle slightly.

"Me to" Raven replied softly as she swayed in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Oh before I forget I believe this belongs to you" Raven smiled as she produced Robins mask from under cloak and put it back on his face.

"There that's better" Raven smiled as she relaxed in his arms and put her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat in his chest.

"Thanks for looking after this" whispered Robin softly as he looked down at and smiled.

"I'm glad you came back" Raven whispered softly as she closed her eyes and swayed slightly in his arms.

"So am I" Robin whispered back as he stroked her hair and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence o their love. Starfire peeked her head around the corner of the corridor and smiled at the two titans lost in each other's embrace.

"Finally everything is back to the way it should be" she smiled as he skipped back into the living area and unpaused her movie, still excited about Robin's return.


	4. Pizza makes you say the dumbest things

This chapter I admit isn't the best chapter I have written I'm sorry please forgive me.

-Absolutely pointless.

Chapter 4

Pizza makes you say the dumbest things

"Would you please give it up bro you know you can't win" smiled Onyx as his Cyber Ninja attacked Cyborg's Robot Sentinel, "I have simply to much skill"

"Your just getting lucky" growled Cyborg as he bashed the buttons frantically.

"You call this luck" smirked Onyx as he pulled off a 12 hit combo and completely destroyed Cyborg's robot.

"I win again" sighed Onyx as he pretended to yawn at Cyborg.

"One more round" growled Cyborg as he put a couple more quarters into the machine.

"Fine but your asking for it" replied Onyx as he selected Cyber Ninja again and looked away smiling.

"Not this time man" smiled Cyborg as he selected the Destroyer Dragon and prepared for battle.

"Dudes pizza….cool Cyborg's being the Destroyer Dragon!" cheered Beast Boy as he walked over to them carrying three large pizza's.

"He's what!!!!!!!!!!?" screamed Onyx as he turned and looked at Cyborg's character in horror.

"Time to play" cheered Cyborg as his dragon attacked Onyx's ninja.

"Dude you totally cheated" screamed Onyx as he bashed the buttons, frantically trying to beat Cyborg's dragon.

"Man you didn't say anything about changing characters" smiled Cyborg as his dragon attacked the ninja again with it's flame breath.

"Fine then I won't hold back anymore!" growled Onyx as his Ninja dodged an attack and countered with a sword slash.

"Give up dude no one can beat the Destroyer Dragon" Beast Boy said as he picked up a pizza slice and continued to watch the fight.

"Wanna bet" replied Onyx as he managed to pull off the unstoppable 56 hit combo blowing the dragon to pieces.

"I don't believe it" gasped Beast Boy as he dropped his slice of pizza onto the floor and looked on in shock.

"BOOYA!!!!" cheered Onyx as he grabbed a slice of pizza and held it above his head, "From this day forward you shall call me Onyx, dragon slaying pizza lord of games!" he yelled as he stuffed the pizza slice into his mouth.

"Man I don't mind you kicking my butt at this game, but never use my catch phrases!" growled Cyborg as he grabbed Onyx and held him close to his face.

"Sorry man I just got carried away, and to apologise I dub thee Cyborg the duke of pizzas" smiled Onyx as he handed Cyborg a pizza slice, making the metal man smile and let him go.

"What about me oh great Onyx dragon slaying pizza lord?" asked Beast Boy as he bowed down before Onyx.

"I dub thee….uhhh….I dub thee……I got it I dub thee Beast Boy the grand jester of pizzas" replied Onyx before he and Cyborg burst into laughter.

"Meh I can live with that" Beast Boy shrugged as he picked up another slice and joined his friends in laughter.

* * *

"Raven not to sound like I'm not enjoying this, which I am, but are we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna go and eat?" asked Robin as he stopped swaying and looked smiled at Raven.

"I don't care I could stand here all night like this" Raven said softly as she smiled gently and rocked in Robin's arms.

"I think your stomach would like to disagree with you" smirked Robin as he heard Raven's stomach growl, making her blush with embarrassment.

"Well now that you mention it eating does sound pretty good right about now" replied Raven as she put her up to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine then let's go" smiled Robin as he took her hand and walked back into the living area.

"Starfire me and Raven are going to go eat you wanna come with us?" robin asked as he and Raven entered the living room.

"I will happily accompany you and Raven to get food, may I suggest the pizza place the boy's went to" chirped Starfire as she floated towards them.

"Fine by me where is it?" asked Robin as he grabbed their coats.

"The mall" Raven replied as she took her coat and put it on.

"How will we get there without being soaked in the rain?" asked Starfire as she took her jacket from Robin and put it on.

"Well I could drive us there in the T van" said Raven in her monotone.

"The T van?" Robin asked curiously as he looked at Raven.

"You have been gone two years" Raven smiled back as she and Starfire walked to the garage.

"The T van?" Robin asked himself as he followed the girls and saw what there where talking about.

The T van looked just like the T car except it was painted green, red and was a bit higher off the ground.

"This looks so cool" gasped Robin as he walked up to the T van and ran his hand along it smoothly.

"It's called Robin" smiled Raven as she walked up beside Robin and put her arms around his waist.

"Wow" was all Robin could say as he smiled at Raven and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shall we go now friends?" asked Starfire cheerfully as she jumped into the back seat.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the guys again" replied Robin as he leapt into the passenger seat and smiled at Raven who stepped into the drivers seat and started the T van up.

"You must also meet Onyx" chirped Starfire as she put her seat belt on and smiled at Robin and Raven.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet him either" replied Robin as he too put on his seat belt.

"Lets go then" said Raven as she opened the garage doors and drove the T van out and into the city.

* * *

"Ok guy's I need you to level with me…do you think I have chance with Raven" asked Onyx as he finished another slice of pizza, _Crap did I just say that? _Onyx thought as he slapped himself mentally.

"Dude please tell that was a joke" gasped Beast Boy as he started to choke on the slice of pizza he was eating.

"Ahh man that was funny" laughed Cyborg as he slapped Beast Boy on the back, making the changeling spit out the pizza slice.

"No guys I'm being serious I like Raven" replied Onyx after he stopped laughing at Beast Boy choking, _Dammit Onyx just keep your big mouth shut _he thought as he mentally punched himself. Beast Boy and Cyborg just stared in shock at Onyx for what seemed like forever until Cyborg shook his head and grabbed another pizza slice.

"Dude there is something you should know about Raven. She has only ever let one person get close to her and he's…..he's…..he's gone" replied Cyborg as he shed a tear at the thought of Robin being gone.

"Yeah dude after Robin left Raven closed her heart up from anybody" said Beast Boy as he took a drink of soda and got slapped by Cyborg for saying Robin's name.

"What was that for…oh yeah right" yelled Beast Boy before his voice softened when he realised what he had done.

"So what your saying it's impossible?" asked Onyx as he took a drink of soda as well.

"Bingo" replied Cyborg as he wiped away his tear and scoffed another pizza slice.

"Good cause I like a challenge" smiled Onyx as he cracked his knuckles and thought of what his life would be like with Raven.

"He hasn't got a clue" sighed Cyborg as he looked over at Beast Boy, who was about to reply until Cyborg slapped him again.

"Owww dude what did I do now?" screamed Beast Boy as he rubbed his head and got slapped again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" replied Cyborg as he grabbed another slice of pizza. This act of random violence was enough to bring Onyx out of his day dream as he pointed and laughed at Beast Boy before he grabbed another pizza slice.


	5. Hello's and goodbyes

Chapter 5

Hello's and goodbyes

Robin looked out of the passenger window as they drove through the city and smiled to himself.

"I almost forgot how beautiful this place was at night" Robin said as he looked out at the city lights turning on automatically.

"It truly is a wondrous sight" smiled Starfire as she looked out her window and giggled as the lights turned on.

"You can say that again" said Raven as she kept her eyes on the road but still marvelled at the city's beauty.

"Very well it truly is a wondrous sight" chirped Starfire making Robin and Raven laugh slightly at her innocence, Starfire simply looked at them and joined them in their laughter.

"I also nearly forgot how beautiful your laugh was Raven" Robin said as he looked over at her laughing. Raven stopped laughing and started blushing furiously.

"We're here" Raven finally said as she stopped the T van outside of the mall, "I'll go park this thing you two stay here" she said before she drove off in the direction of the car park.

"Whoa this view is awesome!" exclaimed Robin as he looked out over the city, "You can see everything from up here"

"Yes look there is home" giggled Starfire as she pointed to Titan's tower, that stood like a shining beacon of light casting it's reflection over the surface of the ocean.

"Incredible" Robin said softly as he looked at the Tower and smiled.

"It's good to be back" Robin replied as he turned and looked at the mall.

"Whoa…this place got bigger!" he exclaimed as he looked up at the mall.

"You have been gone for two years after all" said Raven as she appeared beside him and held his arm and lead him inside.

"Wait for me please" chirped Starfire as she ran after them into the mall.

* * *

"I'll be right back" sad Onyx as he jumped out of his seat and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"That's what happens when you drink twenty sodas at once!" Beast Boy yelled after him before he and Cyborg broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Can you believe that Onyx likes Raven" said Cyborg after he had calmed himself down and finished the last slice of pizza.

"I know but then again he didn't have much brains in the first place" replied Beast Boy who was still trying to stop laughing.

"This comes from a green dude that plans to get married in six months" replied Cyborg as he piled the pizza plates to one end of the table and burped loudly.

"Good one….anyway it's different between me and Star for one we love each other, and I don't think Raven even likes Onyx" replied Beast Boy as he glared at Cyborg.

"Yeah your probably right…..well speak of the devil here comes dark girl now" smiled Cyborg as he stood up and waved over to Raven.

"Sweet…uhhh Cyborg I know that the girl with her is Starfire" said Beast Boy as he looked at Starfire jump around like a fool.

"What gave it away?" laughed Cyborg as he watched Starfire leap around.

"Anyway who's the dude with Raven?" asked Beast Boy as he looked over at them and scratched his head.

"It can't be…." gasped Cyborg as he fell back down onto the chair and looked shocked.

"So who is he Cy?" asked Beast Boy as he looked round at his metal friend.

"It's not possible…" Cyborg said to himself as Robin walked over to them with Raven and Starfire.

"Dude what can't be possible?" Beast Boy practically yelled as he started to shake Cyborg.

"That can't be Robin…." Cyborg gasped softly as he stood up again and looked over at Robin.

"DUDE you know as well as I do that Robin is dead you hear me he's de….." said Beast boy but his words trailed off as he turned round and saw Robin standing in front of him smiling.

"Hi guys" Robin said in a cheerful tone.

"Robin…is this real?" Cyborg asked himself quietly as he reached out to touch Robin.

"I'm real Cyborg" smiled Robin as he grabbed Cyborg s hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"No way…this has to a dream…ok Beast Boy wake up" said Beast Boy as he slapped himself in the face, _Ok this isn't a dream and dude that hurt _thought Beast Boy as he started to rub his cheek

"Beast Boy I'm real here I'll prove it" said Robin as he slapped Beast Boy across the other cheek.

"Dude what did you do that for?" fumed Beast Boy as he rubbed his other cheek making Robin laugh out loudly.

"That settles it your really Robin!" cried Cyborg as he grabbed Robin and hugged him.

"I missed you too Cyborg" smiled Robin as he hugged his friend back.

"Where have been dude!? " screamed Beast Boy as he joined in on the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" yelled Cyborg as he grabbed Starfire and Raven and hugged everyone.

"It's a long story and if we can get a pizza I'll be happy to tell you guys all about it" smiled Robin as Cyborg finally let go of everyone and wiped away his tears.

"Ok one Titan sized pizza coming up!" cheered Beast Boy as he ran off to the counter to place the order.

* * *

"Well I feel a whole lot lighter" sighed Onyx as she walked out of the bathroom and headed back over to his friends.

"I'm back guys" he said as he approached the table and smiled whenever he saw Raven, _Aww man she's actually here_ _ok Onyx act cool_ he thought as she looked up at him.

"Onyx this is our friend whom we had thought to be dead until he returned today" chirped Starfire as she pointed over to Robin.

"She's talking about me, hi I'm Robin and you must be Onyx" said Robin as he stood up and looked over at Onyx.

"Your Robin?" gasped Onyx as he felt his heart break inside his chest.

"The one and only" smiled Robin as he held his hand out to Onyx.

"I gotta go" Onyx stammered as he ran out of the pizza parlour leaving the Titan's in a state of shock.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Robin as he sat back down and looked slightly upset.

"I'll go take care of this" said Raven as she up and kissed Robin on the cheek, "I'll be right back" she whispered to him before she followed after Onyx.

"Hey did Raven and Onyx go?" asked Beast Boy as he returned with a huge pizza.

"Onyx ran out after he was introduced to Robin and friend Raven went to go bring him back" replied Starfire as Beast Boy sat down beside her.

"Ok" said Beast Boy as he kissed Starfire on the forehead, making her smile and blush slightly.

"Anyway Robin tell where the heck have you been?" asked Cyborg as he grabbed the first slice of pizza.

* * *

Onyx was standing outside the mall staring at the city, _I'm such an idiot I should have guessed something like this would happen nothing ever works out for me_ he thought as looked at the blinking lights and cried a little.

"Are you ok?" asked Raven as she appeared behind him.

"I'm fine" Onyx replied coldly as he wiped away his tears and kept looking out at the city.

"You wanna tell me why you ran off just now?" Raven asked as she joined him in looking at the city.

"You already know why Raven" Onyx replied, never taking his eyes off the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it. I'm gonna miss looking at in this way" sighed Onyx as he turned and looked at Raven, tears pouring from his eyes.

"What do you mean your gonna miss it. What are you talking about Onyx?" asked Raven, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm leaving for a while Raven and I don't know when I'm gonna come back" Onyx said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Onyx you can't leave your needed here" Raven said, making Onyx stop and look at her.

"Who need's me? I tell you nobody need's me!" yelled Onyx as he stared at Raven.

"That's not true I need you, your like a brother to me!" Raven yelled back as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm what?" asked Onyx as he wiped away his tears and looked at her.

"You heard me. Ever since you joined the team I have always considered you like a brother to me. You always knew how to make me laugh and smile even when I didn't want to" Raven cried as she tried to stop herself from crying, but failed.

"I'm sorry Raven but I have to go…..I'm sorry" sighed Onyx as he smiled and walked towards the edge of the cliff the mall was situated on top of.

"Onyx please don't" Raven cried softly as she watched Onyx move even closer to the edge.

"Don't worry I'll come home whenever I find myself….so long Goth Girl" smiled Onyx and with that he jumped and disappeared into he shadows.

"Goodbye Bone Head" whispered Raven as she wiped away her tears and walked back into the mall.

* * *

"Dude" gasped Beast Boy as his mouth hung open as Robin finished his story.

"You've been training for two years to fight something nobody has ever seen!" exclaimed Cyborg as he stared at Robin.

" Incredible" said Starfire as she closed over Beast Boys mouth.

"Kinda" replied Robin as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"I'll have that" said Raven as she used her powers to take the pizza slice out of Robins hand and bring it over to herself.

"Hey!" protested Robin as he turned round and smiled at Raven.

"So where's Onyx" Robin asked as he stood up and hugged Raven.

"I couldn't find him" Raven sighed, and Robin noticed that she was crying but didn't say.

"He's probably back at the Tower, which doesn't sound like a bad idea." yawned Cyborg as he stood up and stretched.

"Cyborg's right I say we all go home and get some sleep" said Robin as he held Raven close and rocked her gently.

"You heard the man…Titan's go!" yelled Cyborg as he, Beast Boy and Starfire left the pizza parlour and walked towards the car park.

* * *

"You ok?" Robin asked Raven as he walked her to the T van.

"I'll tell you later" Raven simply replied as she and Robin climbed into the van and followed the T car back home.

Well there we go another chapter has been finished (phew) I hope that everyone enjoys reading it and writes some nice reviews. Anyway I should have the next chapter ready soon (I'm trying to make it nice and special) So until then enjoy and buh bye


	6. Don't wanna miss a thing

Well here we go I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it took me ages to write (even though I'm posting it on the same day as chapter 5) Please enjoy this and write many nice reviews. Well enough small talk on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea and the words.

I also borrowed lyrics from the Aerosmith song ,** I don't wanna miss a thing**.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Don't wanna miss a thing

"Yo Onyx you there?" yelled Cyborg as he entered the living area of Titan's Tower.

"Dude he's probably in bed, which right now doesn't sound like a bad idea" yawned Beast Boy as he came up behind Cyborg and patted him on the back.

"Beast Boy is probably correct it is very late" chirped Starfire as she floated down into Beast Boys arms and smiled at him slyly.

"Ok well me and Star are going to bed now" smiled Beast Boy as he blushed whenever he figured out the reason behinds Starfire's smile.

"Yeah right" Cyborg said sarcastically as he watched the couple disappear in the direction of their bedroom.

"Well y'all I've locked up the tower and now I'm going to bed, goodnight guys" said Cyborg as he yawned loudly and walked off towards his room leaving Robin and Raven alone in the living area.

"So you wanna tell me the truth about Onyx now or will I have to start guessing?" asked Robin as he held grabbed her and held her close to his body.

"He's left....he's left the Titan's" Raven said softly as she hugged Robin tightly. Robin could sense sorrow in her voice and began to gently stroke her hair.

"Shhhh it wasn't your fault" Robin whispered gently as he smiled down at her.

"He left because of me" Raven wept softly as she buried her face in Robin's chest and cried quietly.

"No he left because he had to" replied Robin as he kissed the back of her head.

"But…" Raven said but Robin placed his hand over her mouth and smiled gently at her.

"He'll come back, trust me" Robin said softly as he started making her sway gently in his arms. Raven just looked up at, her eyes were full of sadness, and smiled gently at him. She soon found herself falling to sleep in his arms but he didn't mind, he just looked at her and smiled.

"Lets get you to bed" Robin whispered to her as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

* * *

Onyx stood at the outskirts of the city and looked back at it's beauty on last time. He sighed deeply as he eventually turned and started to walk away from it. 

"Where you going?" asked a curious voice from behind him.

"Who said that?" asked Onyx as he span round and entered his fighting stance.

"Me" chirped a small girl as she walked out the shadows and stood in front of Onyx.

"And you are?" asked Onyx as he relaxed his guard and looked at the girl in confusion.

"Nobody of any importance" replied the girl as he walked up to Onyx, "And you still haven't answered my question"

"None of your business kid now go home it's late" Onyx replied as he once again turned and walked away.

"Running away from something are we?" asked the girl as he started to follow after Onyx.

"So what if am" Onyx spat back , not even turning his head to address the girl.

"And I thought that the great Onyx feared nothing" replied the girl as he started to laugh at Onyx.

"I AM AFRAID OF NOTHING!?" Onyx yelled back before he stopped and looked at the girl in both confusion and shock, "Uhh little girl how did you know my name?"

"Lets just say that I know things" replied the girl as she started skipping towards Onyx, giggling as she went.

"You know things?" asked Onyx in confusion as he watched this strange little girl prance about.

"Listen Onyx I know the reason why your running away but you can't leave the titan's need you" said the girl as his face suddenly turned serious.

"They don't need me they have Robin now" Onyx replied angrily as he knelt down and punched the ground, making his knuckles bleed slightly.

"They do need you trust me. Your destiny lies with the Titan's. You can't escape your destiny" the girl replied cheerfully as she stared over at Onyx and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry I don't believe in destiny….see you around kid" said Onyx as he stood back up and turned to start walking again.

"Fine but at least stay put until sun rise. You'll see what I'm talking about then" smiled the girl as she walked over to a rock and sat down on it and motioned for Onyx to sit beside him.

"Why should I?" asked Onyx as he stopped and looked at the girl

"Cause you wouldn't leave a poor defenceless little girl all alone in the dark" replied the girl as she acted cute..

"Ok but as soon as that sun shows up I am outta here" Onyx replied as he sat down next to the girl and folded his arms muttering something under his breath.

"Thank you Onyx" smiled the girl as she kissed Onyx on the cheek, closed her eyes and started to meditate.

"So what's your name?" asked Onyx, trying to start a conversation with the girl.

"I'm an old friend of a certain titan" replied the girl as she continued her meditation.

* * *

"Sleep well my fallen angel " Robin said softly as he put Raven into her bed and kissed her on the head. He then walked over to the door and smiled back to her before he closed it over slightly and walked back to the living area. Robin just stood there in the dark and stared out at the city and smiled to himself, he enjoyed listening to the silence of the tower, it flowed over his body like a waterfall relaxing him. The silence seemed to last forever until he heard a slight whimpering noise coming from the direction of the bedrooms. 

"Wonder who that is?" Robin asked himself as he walked towards the bedrooms and stopped outside each of them and listened.

"Well it wasn't Cyborg, I'm too afraid to go anywhere near Star's and B B's room so it must have been Raven" Robin said quietly to himself as he walked up to Raven's door. He peaked in at her and smiled, she was calling out for help and tossing about in her bed. Robin crept over to her bed and knelt down beside her.

"It's ok Raven I'm here... I'm here it's only a bad dream" Robin whispered as he gently put his hand on her forehead. She seemed to calm down and started to relax once again making Robin smile, as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Don't go Robin, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone" Raven pleaded softly as she sat up and looked at him, her eyes glistened in the moonlight. She just looked over at him and held the covers close to her body trembling slightly.

"Ok Raven I'll stay for a while" smiled Robin as he walked back over to her and climbed in beside her, "That better?" he asked as he lay beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" whispered Raven in reply as she looked up at Robin and smiled at him before she cuddled up close to him.

"Now try and get some sleep" Robin whispered back as he put his arm under her head and held her until she fell asleep.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment I spend with you

Is a moment I treasure

Robin just watched her sleep, never wanting to take his eyes off her, as she snuggled up close to his chest and got comfortable. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful_ he thought as he stroked her face gently.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Robin continued looking down at her and smiled when he noticed she was having another nightmare.

"I'm still here Rae it's ok it can't hurt you" he whispered as he leant down and brushed her hair away from her face making her relax again.

Laying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what your dreaming

Wondering if it's me your seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

I just wanna stay here with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

If this is a dream then I want it to last forever, thought Robin as he smiled and stroked Raven's hair gently, making her smile slightly and move her head closer against his chest.

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be here with you

Right ere with you, just like this

I just wanna you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay in this moment

For all the rest of time

"Raven?" Robin whispered softly as he looked down at her.

"Yes Robin?" Raven replied as she moved her body even closer to his, still lost in her dreams.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you" he whispered as he kissed her gently on the forehead, making her smile slightly.

"I love you too" she whispered back before she became lost in her dreams once again. Robin just smiled at her and looked back up at the ceiling, enjoying the silence between them.

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

Cause I'd still miss you baby

And I don't miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

They remained like this for what seemed like an eternity until Robin looked over at Raven's alarm clock and saw that it was only two hours until sunrise.

"Might as well get going, don't wanna keep him waiting" Robin sighed as he gently moved Raven and got out of her bed.

"I'll bring him back Rae, I promise" he smiled as he kissed her forehead once last time and walked back into the living area.

He had better be there, Robin thought as he put his top back on and borrowed Cyborg's coat. He took one last look at the tower before he walked into the city intent on bringing Onyx back to them.

Well there we have it I really hope ebveryone enjoyed that chapter cause I really enjoyed writing it. Remember keep your reviews coming cause I like hearing about what you guys think of my story. Oh and any suggestions on how I could improve the story will be gratefully accepted.


	7. Every answer leads to another question

Chapter 7

Every answer always leads to another question

"What time is it?" yawned Onyx as he stood up to stretch his muscles.

"There is still one hour left until sunrise" smiled the girl as she opened an eye and looked at over at Onyx.

"Aww man a whole hour" sighed Onyx s he sat back down and folded his arms across his chest, What am I gonna do for an hour? He thought as he yawned again.

"You could try sitting still and waiting" replied the girl as she closed her eye again.

"How did you?" gasped Onyx as he looked up at the girl in confusion and shock. The girl simply just smiled gently and continued her meditation.

* * *

Robin walked through the city and looked around him as if he had lost something. But he knew where he was going he was just looking at the sights of the city.

"I forgot how big this place was" he said to himself as he stopped and looked up at the big City Clock, _Dam I only have an hour left until sunrise _he thought as he started walking towards the outskirts of town.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this" he asked himself as he walked.

"Duh it's because you need Onyx to defeat 'the evil' remember" replied a very cheerful inside his head.

"So you keep saying but he was one who ran out before I could even talk to him" Robin replied.

"That's because he was meant to run, god it's like talking to brick wall" the voice said back.

"Very funny besides I have my own reasons to bring him back" Robin said as he continued his long walk.

"Your doing this for 'her' aren't ya? Well I must say you're a very nice guy instead of being with 'her' you are going to get the person who loves 'her' more than life itself and hates you" the voice replied laughing slightly.

"That's what us mortals do when we're in love" Robin replied laughing at how strange it may have sounded to a voice inside his head.

"You mortals are really weird, I don't think I'll ever understand you" said the voice after it stopped laughing.

"And you god's are completely insane" Robin smirked.

"Hey I'm a goddess buster" the voice spat back in a cheerful tone.

"Oh I'm sorry Genesis I didn't mean to offend you" Robin said sarcastically, making Genesis laugh again.

"Very funny" she said as she continued to laugh at him.

"So tell me about this evil" Robin said after Genesis calmed down slightly

"What is there to say we god's don't know much about it except that it's evil and it wants to destroy all life in existence" replied Genesis shuddering at the thought of 'the evil'._ I can't tell him_ _the truth not yet_ thought Genesis as Robin continued his long walk.

"So how will I know it's here?" Robin asked.

"Oh you'll know, trust me you'll know. Now I'm going to go so I'll speak to you later" said Genesis before her voice completely left Robin's head.

"I'm sure we will" sighed Robin as he shook his head and started to run to where he thought Onyx would be.

* * *

"Well unless my watch is fast it looks like I only have two minutes left until sunrise" smiled Onyx as he stood up and shoved his watch into the girls face.

"That's very nice Onyx" sighed the girl as she opened her eyes and glared at Onyx.

"Just passing on the info" smiled Onyx as he backed away from the angry girl and strapped his watch back on his arm.

Where are you? Thought the girl as she turned her gaze towards the city.

"Uhh what are you looking at?" asked a very curious Onyx as he joined the girl in looking at the city.

"Him" smiled the girl as she pointed to someone walking towards them.

"And he is?" asked Onyx as he squinted his eyes to try and identify the person.

"Robin" smiled the girl as she once again closed her eyes and went back to meditate.

"Nice to see you again Onyx you're a hard man to find" smiled Robin as he reached them and held out his hand to Onyx.

"Wish I could say the same" Onyx muttered under his breath as he grudgingly shook Robins hand.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Robin as he looked at Onyx, but he knew what he said and he didn't care.

"Nothing…so what are you doing here?" asked Onyx s he put his hands in his pockets and tried to make conversation.

"I'm here to bring you home" Robin simply replied as he copied Onyx and put his own hands in his pockets.

"I'm not going back!" Onyx said loudly as he turned his back to Robin and closed his eyes.

"May I ask why?" asked Robin as he walked up to Onyx and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I have my reasons now if you don't mind I'm kinda behind schedule" Onyx replied coldly as he shrugged off Robin's hand and proceeded to walk away.

"I know all about your feelings for Raven" Robin said as he looked at Onyx, who stopped in his tracks at the mention of her name.

"Did she tell you?" Onyx asked coldly keeping his back to Robin.

"No I just figured it out for myself. Listen Onyx I know that Raven cares about you but I really care about her and I won't let you do this to her" Robin said as he walked in front of Onyx and looked him directly in the eyes, "Please don't go it would kill her"

"She has you know she doesn't need me anymore" replied Onyx as he tried to look away but found that his eyes wouldn't obey him.

"She does need you man, trust me. Now please come home with me" Robin pleaded as Onyx struggled to look away.

"I can't ever go back" Onyx said softly as he felt tears seep from his eyes, "tell her I'm sorry" and with that he once again started to walk away.

"Onyx if you leave now the Titan's will be dead within a year!" Robin yelled after him making him once again stop in his tracks, Do you want something like that on your conciseness?"

"What do you mean 'dead'?" asked Onyx as he turned and looked at Robin his face look horrified.

"Listen to me in one year from now an evil, the likes of which this world has ever witnessed will arrive here on Earth. It's soul mission s to destroy all life. When it arrives the Titan's will do battle against it and they will loose. Cyborg will be the first to fall, then BB and Star finally me and Raven will be destroyed as well as all life in the galaxy. If you leave now you are signing away all life in existence, we need your help" Robin replied as he clenched his fists and fought to hold back his tears. Onyx collapsed to the ground, the tears poured from his eyes he didn't believe what he had heard.

"How do know this?" asked Onyx as he struggled to come to terms with what Robin had just told him.

"I told him" replied the girl as he stood up and looked over at Onyx, tears were also flowing from her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Onyx as he tried to stand, but his legs failed him.

"Tell him he has the right to know" Robin said as he helped Onyx to stand and nodded over at the girl, who nodded back to him and approached Onyx.


	8. The real test begins

* * *

Chapter 8

The real test begins

"My name is Genesis" she replied as she walked up to him and smiled.

"What the hell kinda name is Genesis?" screamed Onyx as he looked at the girl in confusion.

"She's a god Onyx, please just listen to what she has to tell you" said Robin as he smiled at Genesis and saw that she was angry about something.

"Ahem!" growled Genesis as she frowned at Robin and tapped her foot against the ground.

"Sorry she's a goddess" sighed Robin making Genesis smile once again.

"Hold up" said Onyx as he looked over at Genesis in a confused way, "She's a goddess?"

"Yep" replied Genesis as she started skipping around happily before she turned serious, "Now if you don't mind I have something to tell you"

"Sorry" sighed Onyx as he sat back down on his rock still looking confused.

"Now where should I begin?" Genesis asked herself out loud as she scratched her head and started to think.

"Try starting at the beginning" smiled Robin as he closed his eyes and leant against a tree, folding his arms across his chest. Genesis looked at sourly and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine…Onyx now please try to pay attention this is really important" smiled Genesis as she floated beside him and told him all about 'the evil' that was on it's way. Robin just listened to what she said, keeping his eyes close trying to keep his anger under control.

* * *

Raven slowly stirred and gently opened her eyes as beams of light crept into his room.

"Robin?" she asked quietly as she looked beside her expecting him to be there but he wasn't.

"It was all just a dream" sighed Raven sadly as she got out of her bed and stretched.

"Might as well get dressed" she said to herself as she walked towards her bathroom to take a shower, taking off her pyjamas off as she walked.

"Where did all this steam come from?" Raven asked herself as she opened the door and entered her bathroom. Her face instantly lit up as she looked over at her mirror, on her mirror Robin had left her a message that read, Good morning I trust you slept well. Raven just smiled as wiped the message away and stepped into her shower. Suddenly shiver went down her spine as she sensed a great evil in the room with her.

"Who's there?" asked Raven a she spun round, but nothing was there but she could still sense it. _I have never sensed anything this evil before in my life _she thought as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. _That's because I am evil _laughed a strange voice inside her head before it's presence completely disappeared.

"What was that?" Raven asked herself out loud as she started to tremble in terror.

* * *

"So that is why you have to stay with the Titan's, if you don't then all life doesn't stand a chance" Genesis as she looked at him, feeling sorry for him because he had jut learned that he could be the cause of all life in existence being destroyed .

"I think I'm going to be sick" replied Onyx as he realised the gravity of the situation. His face went pale and fear crept into eyes.

"Onyx listen you have two choices" said robin as he opened his eyes and looked at Onyx, "You could come back home with me and help the Titan's fight this evil or you could run and condemn all life to extinction". Onyx just looked up at him and tried to think of something smart to say but all that came out of his mouth was silence.

"I know how you feel Onyx" Genesis said as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, "But I trust that you will make the right decision"

"I guess I have no choice then" replied Onyx as he tried to stand up but his legs failed him, luckily Robin caught him before he hit the ground.

"You mean…" gasped Genesis as she watched Robin help Onyx back to his feet.

"Robin I'm sorry" sighed Onyx as he looked sadly at Robin. Genesis's heart sank in her chest and Robin just stared at Onyx.

"Your going to throw away all life because you can't deal with me being with Raven!" yelled Robin as he threw Onyx off him and turned his back to him.

"You didn't let me finish man, I was going to say I'm sorry but I'm going to go back home with you" smiled Onyx as he jumped on Robin's back and rubbed his hair.

"HURRAY!" cheered Genesis as she grabbed Onyx and Robin and crushed them in a huge hug.

"And…I…thought…Star's…hugs…where…bad" choked Onyx as he gasped for air in Genesis's unbreakable grip.

"Tell…me…about…it" gasped Robin as he too struggled to breath in her grip, Uhh…Genesis…could…you…let…us…go…now"

"Opps" said Genesis as she let go of them and smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her bed.

"You ready to go?" smiled Robin as he held his hand out to Onyx"

"Yeah I think I've done enough running" smiled Onyx as he took the hand and stood back up laughing.

"Uhh where did you get that coat?" asked Onyx as he and Robin walked back towards the city.

"Cyborg…why what's wrong with it?" replied Robin as he raised one of his eyebrows at Onyx.

"Nothing" Onyx quickly replied as he burst into laughter. Robin just looked at him and burst into laughter as well.

* * *

"So now your pawns are finally all assembled" hissed a voice from the darkness behind Genesis, making her tremble in fear.

"Yes and they will destroy you" Genesis replied, her voice was trembled a little.

"You think they stand against me? I have destroyed entire dimensions you know this you where there, hell I have even destroyed your brother and sister gods in front of your eyes, so tell me what chance do these mortals have against me" hissed the voice with a hint of sadism in it's tone.

"They still have a whole year to prepare for your arrival and they have hope on there side as well as 'the one' buster " Genesis said back as she tried to stop her voice from trembling.

"Oh I almost forgot about the prophecy of 'the one', I'm so scared do you know how many saviours I have destroyed?" hissed the voice in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be because once you arrive here on Earth he will destroy you, he is destined to stop you" replied Genesis her voice was now full of confidence.

"Who says I'm not already here little life giver" hissed the voice in a cruel tone. That comment made Genesis's heart skip a beat and her blood run cold in fear.

"Now the real test begins for your precious little pawns, and tell your brother that his time is almost at an end" laughed the voice before it completely disappeared. Genesis just stood there in terror at what 'the evil' had said to her.

"What does it mean by 'I'm already here'?" she asked herself, the fear in voice was obvious she had just spoken to the evil that destroyed her family. She quickly summoned the door to Gehenna to appear in front of her, _I have to tell them, I have to tell the Titan's _she thought as she walked through the door and returned home.

There we are another day another chapter. What was 'the evil' talking about? We may find out in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming please and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Peace out

PS: I plan to write a couple of stories based on this fic. One of will be Beast Boy's and Starfire's wedding and the other will be all about this evil everyone keeps talking about, but I might not let me know if this is a good idea or a bad one


	9. Raven's encounter with evil

Chapter 9

Raven's encounter with evil

Raven finished getting dressed and walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair. She couldn't seem to get that voice out of her head , she eventually blamed it on her father's presence inside her mind trying to break out again, something he had been trying a lot of recently, but something still troubled her about the whole situation, this thing felt different from her father if possible it felt more evil. She finally finished brushing her hair and left her room taking a moment to enjoy the silence of the tower before the others woke up. _Now this is perfection _she thought as she looked up and found herself standing outside the room that belonged to Onyx. She opened the door slowly and looked in with a heavy heart.

"And I thought Beast Boy was bad" she smiled as she looked at all the clothes and empty pizza boxes that were lying all over the place. She then noticed a picture hanging on the wall and walked over to it.

"When was this taken?" she asked as she looked at the picture. It was a picture of her sleeping on the couch with the other Titan's, it had a message on the bottom of it, it read My family. She smiled as she put it back on the wall and walked back to the door.

"Come home soon" she said softly as she wiped away a stray tear and closed the door and started to walk towards the living area/kitchen.

* * *

"He won't come back Raven he doesn't care about you anymore" hissed a voice from the shadows behind her.

"Leave me alone Trigon, I won't believe your lies anymore" Raven replied as she turned to face the shadows the voice came from.

"I'm not your weakling of a father little girl" hissed the voice as a robed figure appeared in front of her, it's hood covering it's face.

"Who are you?" asked Raven as a sudden rush of terror swept over her body.

"Please Raven, daughter of the demon lord Trigon, have you forgotten about our little talk earlier?" replied the figure, it's voice was filled with evil.

"How do you me?" asked Raven as she looked on at horror at this hooded figure. She wanted to run and scream for help but her fear stopped her.

"I have been watching you my dear and I have a proposition for you" hissed the figure as it walked up to Raven and looked down at her.

"What kind of proposition?" asked Raven as she watched the figure walk around her.

"I could completely remove your father's presence from you. You wouldn't have to worry about him breaking free and you wouldn't need that ring of yours" hissed the voice as it pointed down art the ring on Raven's right hand.

"You could that?" gasped Raven as she felt the ring that helped her suppress her father's presence in her mind.

"Of course I could but you would have to something for me in return" hissed the figure as it once again stood in front of her.

"Like what?" asked Raven as she continued to play about with the ring on her finger.

"Simple my dear just don't fight against me in one year and your wish shall come true" hissed the figure in reply, "It's not like you can win against me"

"Your 'the evil' Robin spoke of" gasped Raven as she finally realised what she was facing and talking to.

"I might be but let me ask you something what is evil?" hissed the voice as it continued to look at Raven, "Now what is your answer?"

"No I don't to anything to do with you" Raven spat back as her eyes started to glow black, channelling her energy to her hands.

"Very well my dear but you'll be sorry for saying that" hissed the voice as it lunged at Raven and revealed it's claws..

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven quickly chanted as she sent a beam of black energy from her hands at the figure, hitting it directly in the chest. The figure however managed to slash Raven across her stomach before the beam hit it, leaving a deep gash across it.

"If you manage to survive that little scratch then I'll see you in year" laughed the figure before it's body completely disappeared.

"I'll be waiting" panted Raven as she collapsed to her knees holding her badly bleeding stomach. She didn't believe her eyes because all she could see was a great darkness forming all around her, she tried to stand but she found her strength was leaving her, she tried to scream but her mouth was full of blood. She then fell into the darkness and lay on the floor hardly breathing. The last she heard before she completely blacked out was Beast Boy yelling for help.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you're the savour of all life?" asked Onyx as he and Robin walked through the city towards Titan's Tower, "And you have to protect us from an evil that is coming to destroy all life in existence?"

"That's one way of saying it" replied Robin as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the sun.

"Wow, talk about having responsibility" gasped Onyx as he looked over to Robin, who just smiled back at him sheepishly. The two continued to walk and talk until they found themselves standing outside Titan's Tower.

"You ready for this?" asked Robin as he looked over at Onyx.

"I think I am" replied Onyx as he took a deep breath.

"You'll be ok" smiled Robin as he put his hand on Onyx's shoulder to reassure him.

"Well I guess it's now or never" gulped Onyx as he opened the door and entered the tower.

* * *

"Hey amigos I'm back" he yelled as he walked into the living area and smiled at Beast Boy who was standing there looking out of the window.

"Yo BB I'm totally back where is everyone?" asked Onyx as Beast Boy turned and faced them, Robin could tell he had been crying.

"Where's Raven?" asked Robin, fear crept into his voice as he frantically looked around him for any sign of her.

"Yeah where's Goth Girl?" smiled Onyx as he walked up to Beast Boy.

"I don't know how to say this" sighed Beast Boy as he looked over at Robin, making Robin's heart stop beating, "Raven's…….."

A small chapter I know and I'm sorry for that but I found that I couldn't think of anything else to write about (I really suck at writing stuff) anyway talk about a cliff-hanger. Is Raven ok or is she dead? I don't know cause I haven't written the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and remember to review it and feel free to give me any suggestions on how I could improve. So until chapter 10 buh-bye people.


	10. Destiny is such a cruel fate

* * *

Ok I'm sorry that the last chapter kinda sucked a little bit hopefully this chapter will be a lot better. Pus it may just answer some of the questions I have been asked. ENJOY

Chapter 10

Destiny is such a cruel fate

"What's happened to Raven?" demanded Robin as he grabbed Beast Boy and started to shake him.

"She's been hurt bad" replied Beast Boy, not even trying to stop Robin from shaking him.

"What….where is she?" asked Robin as he let go of Beast Boy and looked at him, fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Cyborg and Starfire took her to the hospital and…." but before Beast Boy could finish Robin ran out of the tower and headed towards the city. Onyx wanted to follow him but the thought of Raven being hurt made his legs turn to jelly and he collapsed t the ground.

* * *

Robin ran until his legs burned, but he didn't stop. His chest felt warm and his breathing short but he didn't care. Each time he fell he stood up again and ran, he didn't care about his own injuries he only had one thought on his mind. He had to get to her, he had to get to Raven.

* * *

"What…what happened to her B B?" asked Onyx as he looked over to Beast Boy, tears in both of their eyes.

"I don't know, I just remember her talking to someone and when I went to see who I found her lying in a pool of blood" replied Beast Boy as he sat down beside Onyx. Onyx felt his stomach twist inside his body at the thought of Raven lying there in her blood.

"Come on I think Raven would want us there when she wakes up" Beast Boy smiled weakly as he stood up and walked to the garage.

"Yeah" was all Onyx could say as he stood up and followed the green changeling.

* * *

"I'm looking for Raven she was brought in here earlier, now tell me where is she?" demanded Robin, still bleeding from serveral small cuts on his legs and arms, as he stood at the reception desk of the hospital, throwing all the papers off the desk as he glared at the nurse.

"Sir I will tell you where she is if you please calm down" replied the nurse as she tried to tidy her desk.

"I will once you tell me where she is!" yelled Robin as he reached for his bo staff, his anger was starting to get the better of him.

"Robin don't!" shouted Starfire as she walked up to him and stopped him from doing something stupid .

"Where is she Star?" demanded Robin as he turned and looked at the alien girl,his hand still gripped around his bo staff.

"I shall take you to her" replied Starfire, tears where still present in her emerald eyes, as she lead Robin to Raven's room.

* * *

"Hey man" said Cyborg softly as Robin and Starfire entered the room. Robin just froze where he stood and finally released his bo staff whenever he saw Raven. She had tubes sticking into her arms and a mask over her face, she looked so unlike the Raven he had only jut seen a few hours ago.

"What happened to her?" asked Robin as he knelt down beside her and held her hand, it felt like ice.

"The doctors don't know man they say she's physically fine except for the large cut in her stomach and a few bruises here and there" replied Cyborg as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Will she be ok?" Robin asked as he brushed stray hairs away from Raven's face.

"They think she may be in a coma...they give her a 20% of waking up" sighed Cyborg as he tried to comfort Starfire, who had broken down into tears.

"She'll wake up she has to" Robin said as he looked at Raven and wiped away his own tears.

"We'll be right outside, you want anything?" asked Cyborg as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I want her" replied Robin, never taking his eyes of Raven. Cyborg just smiled as he and Starfire left the room.

* * *

"Will she eber come back to us?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he closed the door, still crying from seeing her friend so helpless.

"I don't know Starfire, maybe Robin being here will be enough to help her find her way back to us" smiled Cyborg as he reached over and hugged her,

"I am afraid that she will not come back to us" cried Starfire as her tears flowed down from her face.

"We have to believe that she will" smiled Cyborg, "Now lets go get some coffee and wait on your fiancé and Onyx". Starfire smiled weakly back at him and followed him to the waiting area.

* * *

The room was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. The beeping made Robin relax slightly, it meant she was still alive.

"Raven I'm here please come back to me" he whispered to her as he held her hand even tighter, Please wake up" he wept as he broke down into tears beside her.

"She can't hear you boy" hissed a hooded figure behind him. Robin instantly grabbed his bo staff and leapt at the figure, only to get grabbed by the throat and held several feet above the floor.

"So this is the one that Genesis thinks will stop me, well I can say that I'm not impressed" hissed the figure as he dropped Robin and walked over to Raven.

"So powerful and yet so fragile" hissed the figure as he caressed her cheek with a large black claw, leaving a deep cut that bled a strange black fluid, "I almost feel sorry for her"

"Leave her alone" choked Robin as he stood back up and leapt at the figure again.

"Enough of your foolishness" hissed the figure as it turned and stopped Robin in mid air and held him in place with a powerful telekinetic grip.

"What did you do to her?" snarled Robin as he tried to struggle free of the figures telekinetic grip.

"Nothing that concerns you" replied the figure as it looked directly at Robin..

"Now I came here for one reason and that wasn't to kill you, I can wait a year before I do that" hissed the figure as it approached Robin, "Will you listen to what I have to say saviour?"

"Make it quick" Robin spat back as he continue to struggle against 'the evils' grip.

Very well" hissed the figure as leant close to his face and whispered something into his ear, making Robin's eyes shot open as wide as they could, fear could be seen in his eyes.

"See you in a year saviour of life" hissed the figure as it disappeared into the shadows , releasing Robin from it's grip. Robin fell to the floor and stared to tremble slightly at what 'the evil' had just said to him.

"Did Genesis sent you back to Earth early to be with your friends or to stop me?"

* * *

"Robin?" asked a voice in front of him.

"Why did you send me back early?" asked Robin as he stood up and looked at Genesis.

"Robin you mustn't believe 'the evil' it tells only lies" Genesis as she appeared before him.

"Why?" growled Robin as he clenched his fists tightly together.

"This is want it wants, it wants you to turn on me. If you do then it has won before it even gets here" Genesis quickly said as he tried to calm Robin down

"TELL ME WHY GENESIS!?" screamed Robin as he lunged at Genesis ad grabbed her by her robe.

"I sent you back because you had to go back" replied Genesis as she looked at Robin.

"Enough of this destiny crap I want some straight answers from you!" screamed Robin as he finally let her go, "Now tell me why did you send back?"

"I sent you back because you had to prepare the Titan's to fight this evil. Your fiends are meant to fight in the final battle, they are your allies" she finally replied s he looked own at the floor, tears fell from her eyes and made tiny puddles on the floor.

"Why me? Why my friends?" demanded Robin as he looked at Genesis, anger burned bright in his eyes.

"Because you are the one it is your destiny to fight 'the evil' as it is theirs to help you" sighed Genesis as she wiped away her tears and looked at Robin.

"And is this her destiny, is her destiny to die before my eyes?" yelled Robin as he pointed at the helpless form of Raven lying on the bed, "Answer me!"

"She will not die but she may become lost to you" replied Genesis as she floated over to Raven and touched her hand gently.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Robin as he stood beside her, his anger taking away whenever he looked at her face.

"She is battling against 'the evil', its attack has left some of it's presence behind in her mind . It is trying to corrupt her from the inside with it's evil. If she cannot overcome it then she will become it's faithful servant and be lost to us forever, she will help it destroy life" replied Genesis as she looked at Robin,

"No I will not loose her to this thing, Raven will beat it" Robin said as he looked down at her, tears crept out from under his mask.

"Robin listen to me if 'the evil' claims her she will no longer be the Raven you love, she will be it's servant, a true angel of death. She will have no sense of good only evil shall infest her heart." replied Genesis as she looked at Robin, she felt sorry for him he might have to destroy the one he loves.

"I won't fight her" replied Robin, "She is my Raven I could never fight her"

"You may not have a choice" sighed Genesis as she once again looked down at Raven.

"If she becomes this things servant then it can destroy all life or all I care" replied Robin as he continued to look at Raven, the tears now trickled down his face.

"Robin how can you say something like that?" gasped Genesis, hardly believing what she had just heard, "Don't you care about life?"

"She is my life, I'm nothing without her" relied Robin as he leant over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sure she shall return to you" Genesis smiled as she as she placed her slender hand on his shoulder and looked down at Raven, "She is a lot stronger than you think"

Again I think this chapter isn't very good but I'll let you all decide. I hope you have enjoyed it anyway and I would like to thank everyone for all their reviews. Hopefully I'll have chapter 11 ready soon. So until then Buh-Bye


	11. Alone in the dark

Chapter 11

Alone in the dark

Raven slowly began to stir and opened her eyes. She was in a hospital. This isn't the tower she thought as she slowly managed to sit up.

"Robin?" she called out as she looked around her, there was no answer only silence and darkness. She looked around her new surroundings, this place felt strangely familiar and yet was foreign to her.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she clutched her stomach and her head.

"Your with us" a meek voice said from the darkness. Raven recognised the voice almost instantly.

"Timid…Timid is that you?" Raven asked as she slowly got out of the bed and looked at the darkness ahead of her. Timid then appeared, wearing her usual grey cloak, and nodded at her but she refused to move any closer to Raven.

"What's wrong Timid?" asked raven as she approached her emotion, who cowered at her.

"I'm all alone" Timid whispered quietly as she put up her hood and tried to hide from Raven.

"Where are the others, where are our sisters?" Raven asked as she placed her hands on either of Timid's shoulders and smiled at the trembling girl.

"They're gone" Timid replied meekly, her voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm the only one left"

"What?" gasped raven as she looked down at Timid and saw that she was crying.

"He destroyed them, he destroyed them all" Timid wept as se dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Trigon escaped!" exclaimed Raven as she knelt down beside Timid and tried to comfort her.

"No he was much worse than father. He appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. Brave tried to fight it but she was destroyed, Hate was the next one to die and then father tried to fight it but it was too powerful for him…father was destroyed. That's when we ran and hid but it found the others and now it's looking for me" wept Timid as she threw herself against Raven and held her cloak tight, "Please don't let it get me too"

"I won't, I'll protect you" Raven whispered as she stroked her remaining sisters hair, "Timid listen who did this to our sisters?"

"I did" hissed an evil voice from the darkness.

"No!" gaped Raven as a black hooded figure steeped forth from the shadows, making Timid hide inside raven's cloak.

"Hello little Raven did you miss me?" laughed the figure as it approached the terrified Raven and Timid.

* * *

"Genesis tell me what is 'this evil'?" asked Robin as he pulled up a chair next to Raven and held her hand.

"It is the first evil, the evil than gave birth to all evil. We gods fear it because we created it" sighed Genesis as she floated beside Robin and looked at the floor.

"You created it?" exclaimed Robin as he looked at Genesis, confusion was present in his eyes.

"Well not exactly…It began whenever my father, the being you call God, created all life everywhere. Unfortunately a side affect of this life was the creation of 'the evil', life created this evil and now it wants to destroy all life" replied Genesis as she tried not to cry at the thought.

"But why does it want to, doesn't it need life to survive?" asked Robin as he continued to watch Genesis.

"It doesn't care about it's own existence, it is evil remember. This thing has destroyed countless universes in it's quest and now it has come to destroy this one" Genesis replied, her voice started to tremble slightly.

"Why doesn't God stop it then?" asked Robin as he held Raven's hand even tighter and looked up at Genesis.

"He's dead, 'the evil' killed him along with my brother and sisters eons ago" sighed Genesis, tears poured down her slender face, "Me and brother are all that's left"

"Your brother?" asked Robin, confusion once again was present in his eyes.

"The elder god is my brother, Chaos the god in charge of death" replied Genesis as she smiled at the thought of him.

"He's your brother…..wow I don't see the resemblance" remarked Robin as he tried to picture it in his head.

"The form you saw wasn't his true form, remember we gods don't have true bodies" smiled Genesis as she looked at Robin and giggled slightly, "We're the only ones left, all alone against the dark"

"You'll never be alone against this thing. I'll find a way to beat it" smiled Robin as he took Genesis's hand and smiled at her. Genesis blushed slightly and smiled back before she returned to watching Raven.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" demanded Raven as she tried to protect Timid.

"There is nowhere I cannot go little mortal" hissed the figure as it stopped approaching them, "Oh and I believe this is yours" it hissed as it tossed a pink cloaked version of Raven at Raven and Timid.

"Happy?" Raven gasped as she dropped to knees beside her fallen sister.

"Hey sis how have you been?" smiled Happy as she smiled up at Raven and winked.

"I'm fine how about you?" Raven asked as she returned the smile.

"Have a slight headache but other than that…" Happy replied but was cut short as she winced in pain and held her ribs.

"Hush now you need to save your strength" Raven whispered as she stroked her sisters face. Timid knelt down beside them and held Happy's hand and looked up at her wounded sister, tears in her eyes.

"Cheer up it's not like I'm going to die" smiled Happy as she held Timid's hand tight and looked up at Raven, bringing her down closer to her face, "Take Timid out of here please I don't her to see me go" she whispered into Raven's ear, making her cry.

"You'll be ok, you can't leave me I need you" she said with panic in her voice as she looked her sister. She then noticed something she didn't think was possible, she saw a sadness present in Happy's eyes.

"Go now" yelled Happy as she flipped up and leapt at the figure taking it by surprise. Raven tried to make her stop but Happy wouldn't allow it, she just smiled as she knocked the figure off of it's feet.

"Timid run now!" Raven yelled as she picked up Timid and ran into the darkness. She kept running until she heard a scream and stopped dead in her tracks, "Timid….Timid where are you?" she whispered into the darkness as she looked about for her sister. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest she felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm sorry that emotion can no longer be reached please try again" laughed a voice from the darkness all around her.

"No Timid!" screamed Raven, fear in her eyes and panic in her voice. She continued to scream until her throat was sore and her voice hoarse but Timid never replied.

"No I failed her" choked Raven as she fell to the floor and cried, "I failed them all"

"Your all alone in the dark, no one can save you. Not even your father was able to stop me" hissed the voice as the darkness grew darker and darker, "Not even Robin can save you now"

"Leave me alone" whimpered Raven as she buried herself in her cloak.

"Don't fight it Raven, let the darkness take away your pain and loneliness" hissed the voice as the darkness closed in around her.

"I am alone" whispered Raven as she realised she couldn't stop the darkness, her hope disappeared in the dark, she felt all alone in the dark.

"You are now mine" hissed the voice in triumph as Raven disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Genesis what is happening?" yelled Robin as Raven started to have trouble breathing, her hand felt even colder.

"It's 'the evil' it's beating her, she is falling into the darkness" replied Genesis as she placed her hand on Raven's forehead and closed her eyes.

"No I will not loose her to this!" screamed Robin as he held Raven hand close to his heart, "Raven if you can hear me I haven't given up yet and I don't want you to either" he whispered to her as fear crept into his voice.

"Raven please don't give up, come back to the light your stronger than 'this evil', fight it" said Genesis as Raven body started to go pale, her breathing was slight and so was her heart beat.

"Come back to me Raven" Robin whispered as tears dropped onto Raven's face. The heart monitor then stopped beeping and there was only a long singular tone that filled the room.

.

.

There we go chapter 11 all done I hope you enjoyed reading it and remember keep the reviews coming cause I enjoy reading them. Buh bye people.

PS: Thanks for every single review you have sent in, I love you guys.


	12. With a little hope anything is possible

Chapter 12

With a little hope anything is possible

Robin stared in horror as the heart monitor stopped beeping, he didn't know what to do all his fear erupted inside of him.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled as loud as he could as he watched Raven stop breathing. Almost immediately a doctor burst into the room.

"What's the matter?" asked the doctor as he entered the room and looked at Robin.

"She just stopped breathing please help her" stammered Robin as he turned to doctor, tears could be seen flowing from underneath his mask. The doctor quickly rushed over to Raven and put his head to her chest.

"You two need to leave now" he said as he looked at Robin and Genesis, "Nurse we need a defip now!" he shouted as Robin and Genesis left the room, Robin couldn't take his eyes of Raven. He just stood outside the door and looked in as the doctor and nurse tried to revive Raven.

"Come on Raven please wake up" he whispered as he watched them turn the defib on and put the paddles on her chest.

"Hey Rob what's going….oh god" said Cyborg as he and the other Titan's appeared beside him and looked into Raven's room.

"Clear!" said the doctor as Raven's body jerked up, watched wanted to look away but his head wouldn't listen to him. Starfire broke down into tears as she watched her friend's body jerk up, Onyx winced away he couldn't stand watching this happen, Cyborg closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise of the defib and Beast Boy only watched in horror at the whole thing. They watched Raven's body jerk up again and again before the doctor stopped and looked at him with a grave look on his face. Beast Boy turned Starfire away from the room and held her close, both of them in tears. Onyx couldn't even think he only watched the nurse cry slightly. Cyborg turned away and muttered something under his breath trying to hold back his tears, he couldn't he broke down and rammed his fist through a wall. Genesis cried as she watched Raven's life end before her very eyes. Robin became lost in a world of pain, his tears now flowed down his face, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, he didn't want to believe what he had just seen. He failed her, he lost his angel, his Raven.

"So young" sighed the doctor as he placed the blanket over Raven's face, "Nurse please record the time of death". The nurse wiped away her tears and nodded as she picked up the clipboard and looked up at the clock.

"NO RAVEN!" screamed Robin as he ran into the room, pushing the doctor away from Raven's body, "Leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry but we tried everything, it was just her time" the doctor said to him, trying to comfort Robin and the other Titan's.

"Would you just leave us alone please" wept Robin as he lifted Raven's hand and held it against his face. The doctor smiled and left the room an closed the door behind him, "I need you to fill out some forms" he said as he looked at the Titan's, all of them crying heavily.

"I'll do it" said Cyborg as he walked over to doctor, his tears still flowed down his face.

"Very well, this way please" replied the doctor as he lead Cyborg down the hall.

* * *

"Raven don't leave me please" wept Robin as looked down at her peaceful face, "You have to wake up now please". The other Titan's then entered the room and all stood behind Robin.

"Robin…" whispered Starfire as she held Beast Boys hand tightly and continued to cry. Robin didn't reply he just kept looking at Raven and holding her handnever taking his eyes off her. The room was silent except for sounds of tears fall to the ground.

* * *

"Relax it shall soon all be over" hissed the voice as the darkness engulfed Raven.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven as she watched herself disappear into the darkness.

"I'm taking away all your fears and loneliness" replied the voice, still full of evil.

"Robin…" sighed Raven as the felt 'the evil' change her.

"He can't help you now you belong to me now" hissed the voice as it continued corrupt her.

"I'm alone" sighed Raven, only darkness existed now there was no more light.

"No you have me now" replied the voice as a hooded figure appeared and embraced her, "We are one you and I"

"We are one" Raven replied as the figure held her even closer to it's body.

* * *

"Please Raven come back to me" whispered Robin, stoking her face gently, "There is so many things I want to say to you"

"Guy's lets leave him alone for a moment" whispered Onyx as he opened the door and pushed Beast Boy and Starfire out of the room.

"But Robin may need comforting" Starfire protested as Onyx ushered her out of the room.

"He need's time to say goodbye" replied Onyx as he closed the door behind him.

"Ok Raven it's just you and me now, so wake up" Robin ordered her, the tears flowed from his eyes. Raven didn't stir she just lay there not moving, not breathing, not living.

"Raven I can't loose you again, I love you too dam much" he whispered as he kissed her on the lips and allowed his tears to fall on her face, "Please wake up" he said again before he broke down beside her.

* * *

"You shall soon be mine" hissed the voice as the figure continued to hug Raven. Suddenly a small glimmer of light appeared in the darkness. Raven looked up and saw that the light was a small star that twinkled at her.

"What is that?" asked Raven as she looked up at the star. The star continued to twinkle at her.

"Wake up Raven" said a voice from the star, the voice sounded like Robin.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" screamed the figure as the star started to grow in size and fill the darkness with it's light.

"Wake up Raven" the star continued to say as it's light took away all the darkness.

"Robin?" smiled Raven as she pushed away the hooded figure and ran towards the star.

"No I will not loose you!" hissed the figure as it threw a tentacle at her, grabbing her by the leg.

"No I won't be consumed by darkness" Raven screamed as she reached for the star, but the tentacle dragged her closer to the darknss. Suddenly a bright red beam blasted through the tentacle releasing Raven from it's grip.

"Leave her alone" chirped a voice from the darkness, full of happiness and joy.

"Yeah pick on someone your own size" growled another voice from the darkness, full of confidence and strength.

"Who said that?" hissed the figure in annoyance as it looked around it to see where the voices came from. A group of figures then stepped out of the darkness and stood between Raven and the figure, each of them looked like Raven but wore different coloured robes. Raven couldn't belive what she was looking at, her emotions had come back to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Timid meekly as she appeared beside Raven and held her hand out you her.

"Timid....I thought you where destroyed" smiled Raven as she grabbed her 'sister' and hugged her tightly.

"So did I" replied the grey cloaked girl as she hugged Raven back, "But you brought us back"

"But how?" gasped Raven as she looked round at her other emotions and smiled at each of them.

"Do you know what that light is?" asked Smart as she stood beside Raven, "No well it's hope, and with a little hope anything is possible"

"Now get going we have some unfinished business to take care off" growled Brave as she cracked her knuckles, "And besides I think someone is waiting for you"

"Yes we have" hissed Rage as it appeared from the darkness beside Happy, making Happy jump away in terror, "Raven leave now". Raven smiled, her father was fighting to help her.She watched her emotions attack the figure all at once combining their power into a white beam of light that hit the figure in the chest driving it back into the darkness. She then turned around and ran towards the star and touched it, _I'm coming Robin _she thought as a bright light engulfed her.

"Goodbye my fallen angel" Robin whispered softly as he kissed her forehead and walked towards the door, he was so lost in his pain that he didn't notice the heart monitor start to beep again

"Where are going?" croaked Raven weakly as she sat up and looked over at him leave. Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard, he thought he had heard Raven's voice, he turned round and looked at her smiling at her.

"Raven…" gasped Robin quietly as a smile appeared on his face. Raven just nodded at him and smiled again.

"Hey Robin" she whispered to him as she took the needles out of her arm.

"RAVEN" he cheered as he ran over to her and kissed her on the lips. Beast Boy suddenly broke into the room, fists raised, wondering what Robin was yelling about.

" Dude what's wrong…..No way" he gasped as he saw Raven and Robin kissing. Raven noticed him and waved her hand at him.

"GUY'S RAVEN'S AWAKE!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he put his around the door, causing a nurse to tell him to keep the noise down. Beat Boy just made a face at her and went off to find the others.

"I thought I almost lost you" whispered Robin as he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Raven's.

"You almost did" replied Raven as she smiled and kissed him again.

.

There we go I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. I would like to once again thank everybody who has wrote a review about my story………THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Unexpected arrival

Chapter 13

Unexpected arrival

Starfire, Genesis and Onyx stood on the roof of the hospital and looked out over the city. The sun was sitting just above the city and made it look like the whole place was made of gold, it was a beautiful sight, but none of them noticed it they where lost in a world of pain and darkness.

"Why did she have to die?" wept Starfire as she stood next to a crying Genesis. Onyx wanted to say something to try and comfort the alien girl but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"It was simply her time" replied Genesis as she looked up at the sky, tears crept quietly from her eyes. Onyx couldn't believe what had just happened, Raven had died and it was all his fault. Why am I not crying, don't I care, I just lost a friend and I don't feel anything he kept thinking to himself as he wished for tears to come out of his eyes.

"Who said it was her time, because who ever it was wrong? Raven did not deserve to die" wept Starfire as Genesis put her arm around her and held Starfire's head against her shoulder.

"I did" hissed a dark voice from behind them. Genesis turned and saw a hooded figure standing behind them watching them mourn Raven's death.

"You" growled Genesis as Onyx and Starfire turned and saw the figure as well.

* * *

Robin still couldn't believe Raven was alive, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He watched her sit up and take the needles out and remove the bandages from her arm.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Raven as she looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing" Robin simply replied as he kept smiling at her. Raven just smiled back as a thought came into her head.

"Oh so I'm nothing now is that what you think?" Raven replied as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms, pretending to be mad at him.

"no you're not…I mean…I meant to say" panicked Robin as he struggled to think of an answer. Raven just smiled and turned round and put her hand over his mouth. Robin frowned at her whenever he realised what she was doing, he removed Raven's hand fro his mouth and revealed that he was smiling at her still.

"I missed you" he whispered as he leant closer to her and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her close to him. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. She then suddenly broke the kiss and looked up at him, fear had found its way into her eyes.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"He's here" Raven replied softly as she started to tremble slightly, fear was present in her voice, "He's here" she said again as she threw herself against Robin's chest.

* * *

"What are doing her?" demanded Genesis as she held Starfire and Onyx behind her and stared at the figure.

"What no hello. I mean we haven't seen each other in over 200 millennia and you don't even say hello, God you've changed" replied the figure as it walked over to Genesis.

"Don't come any closer" growled Genesis as she started to glow with golden energy.

"Not this routine again" sighed the figure as it stopped and started to glow with black energy, "Haven't you learnt anything from the last time we fought?"

"Yeah your gonna lose this time" replied Genesis as she launched herself at the figure.

"We'll see about that" laughed the figure as it stared to float n the air, "Keep up if you can" it hissed before it took off with incredible speed.

"You lead I'll follow!" yelled Genesis as she took off after the figure with the same speed.

"What was that about?" asked Starfire as she watched Genesis speed off after the figure.

"I don't know but I intend to find out" replied Onyx as he ran towards the edge of the hospital and jumped.

"Going up" smiled Starfire as she grabbed hold of him and flew off after Genesis.

"Follow that goddess" cheered Onyx as Starfire sped off across the sky.

* * *

Cyborg finally finished filling out the forms and wiped away his tears. Raven was now officially dead to the world.

"Here you go" he said softly as he handed the forms back over to the doctor.

"Thank you and once again I'm sorry" the doctor said as he put the forms into a file. Cyborg didn't say a thing he just stood up and walked out of the office and took a deep breath. Suddenly Beast Boy came out of nowhere and splatted into Cyborg's chest.

"Wow are you ok man?" asked Cyborg as he smiled and helped pick Beast Boy back up.

"I'm fine" coughed Beast boy as tried to shake the dizziness out of his head, "Cyborg dude she's alive, she's ok"

"Who is?" asked a puzzled looking Cyborg as he looked at green friend.

"Raven she's alive!" yelled Beast Boy loudly making several patients turn round and glare at him while he grabbed Cyborg's ahnds and danced around in a circle with him.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Cyborg as he tore free from the dancing Beast Boy and activated his scanner and to examine Beast Boy.

"I'm fine and so is Raven, weren't you listening to what i just said saying?" exclaimed Beast Boy as he forced Cyborg to put away his scanner.

"This is no time for one of your stupid jokes Beast Boy" growled Cyborg angrily as he looked down at Beast Boy, who started dancing aronud in a circle again.

"Dude this is no joke!" yelled Beast Boy as he stopped dancing turned and walked back down the corridor, "Follow me and see for yourself then" he said as he stopped and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg didn't know why but he believed Beast Boy and soon found himself standing outside Raven's room.

"I don't believe it" gasped Cyborg as he looked in and saw Robin help raven out of bed and stand up.

"Told you" smiled Beast Boy as he opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

"Where is she?" hissed the figure as it paced up and down in a parking lot. It stopped whenever it noticed a group of people enter the lot, "Well I might as well have some fun while I wait" it hissed as it walked towards the group and revealed it's claws.

"Leave them alone!" screamed Genesis as she appeared out of nowhere and kicked the figure, sending it flying into a nearby car, "Get out of here now!" she yelled to the group of terrified people as she watched the figure sit up and look directly at her.

"Took you long enough" hissed the figure as it stood back up and dusted itself off. It then cast it's attention back to the group of people making them run in terror.

"Well I'm not as fast as you at running" smirked Genesis as she entered her fighting stance.

"That's rich coming from a being that has spent her entire existence running from the darkness" hissed the figure as it stropped dusted itself and laughed.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" chanted Genesis as she stuck her tongue out at the figure.

"How cute…well if words won't hurt you maybe this will" laughed the figure as it's body started to expanded and grow. Genesis watched in horror as it's limbs stretched and shot off into extreme angles. She heard bones crack and muscles break as the figure's body began to undergo a strange change. Before Genesis even knew it there was a huge explosion of black energy that blinded her for a moment. Once the smoke cleared Genesis saw that she no longer faced the hooded figure she instead found herself looking into the eyes of a huge black dragon.

"Ok this is new" gulped Genesis as she summoned her battle staff to her hands and looked up at the dragon.

"Are you ready life giver?" roared the dragon as it flexed it's wings and looked down at the small goddess, fumes bellowed from it's mouth.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" yelled Genesis as she flew directly at the dragons face.

* * *

"What in the name of pepperoni and cheese pizza is that?" gasped Onyx as he saw a huge black dragon appear from the huge explosion of energy.

"I do not know" replied Starfire as she stopped flying and floated in place for a while, looking in horror at the dragon roaring and flexing it's wings.

"Wanna go find out?" smiled Onyx as he cracked his knuckles and looked up at Starfire. Starfire just nodded and flew towards the dragon as fast as her body would allow, "You had better call the others, I do not think we can handle this creature alone"

"Fine" sighed Onyx as he reached into his pocket and lifted out his communicator.

.

.

There we go another chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will have mostly fighting in it and a really big surprise for ya all but I won't tell you what, try and guess. Remember keep all the reviews coming. So until next time LATER DAYS PEOPLE


	14. Never give up

Chapter 14

Never give up

Cyborg wanted more than anything to enter the room but his legs refused to move. Raven the girl he had watched die was walking about in the room she died in. He rubbed his eyes thinking it was a dream but she was still there laughing and smiling at Beast Boy making stupid jokes. Raven noticed Cyborg, in between laughing at Beast Boys bad jokes, standing at the window of the room and smiled at him. Cyborg smiled back and finally found the courage to open the door and enter the room.

"…and the duck says I'm with the elephant" laughed Beast boy as he finished telling his latest joke to raven, who laughed out of pity at it.

"Hey Cyborg" she said as she smiled at him enter the room. Cyborg didn't reply, he couldn't he just looked at Raven and kept smiling at her, a single tear crept out of his human eye. Raven just smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you too" she whispered as Cyborg put one his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Don't worry bro I know hoe you feel" smiled Robin as he put his hand on Cyborg's huge shoulder. Cyborg just nodded and stopped hugging Raven, wiping away his tear in the process. Suddenly Robin's communicator went off in his pocket making Beast Boy nearly jump out of his skin.

"What is it?" Robin asked as Onyx's face appeared on the screen.

"We have trouble with a capital T" replied Onyx as a car wheel flew past his head, "hey I'm a bit busy over here!" he yelled as he turned away.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Robin as he heard the sounds of battle in the background.

"See for yourself" smiled Onyx as he turned his communicator round and showed them a huge dragon being bombarded with blasts of golden energy and star bolts.

"Where are you?" Robin demanded as he gulped at the sight of the huge dragon.

"53rd street car park and you guys had better hurry up we don't how…" but his transmission was cut short and the screen showed only static.

"You ready?" Robin asked as he looked over at Raven.

"Yes" Raven nodded as she put her hood over her head and looked back at Robin, smiling a little.

"TITAN'S GO!"

* * *

Onyx was sent flying into the side a nearby parked lorry by the dragons whip like tail, leaving a huge dent where his head collided with steel.

"Ok that'll hurt tomorrow" he said as he stood back up and rubbed the back of his head, "Sweet" he remarked as he looked t the dent his head caused in the lorry. Genesis wasn't faring much better than Onyx, she did manage to blast the creature with a few blasts of golden energy before the dragon turned it's head n her direction and blasted her with a torrent of black fire. Genesis was sent flying towards Onyx, who tried his best to catch her but was once again sent crashing into the side of the lorry.

"I have really gotta stop doing that" he sighed a she stood up again and rubbed the back of his head once more, "You ok?"

"I'm fine and thank you" blushed Genesis as Onyx helped her to stand back up.

"No problem" he called back to her as he ran back towards the dragon. Starfire continued her endless barrage of star bolts until the dragon grabbed her with one of its huge black claws.

"Foolish little girl" it hissed as it prepared to breath it's fire in her face. It was stopped however at the last second by a car exploding in it's face.

"In your ugly face!" cheered Onyx as he watched the dragon let go of Starfire and roared in pain. The dragon then pinned Onyx to the floor with one of it's claws and looked down at him struggle to break free.

"No in your face boy" hissed the dragon as it's eyes began to glow dangerous red. Starfire acted quickly and raked the creatures back with another barrage of star bolts. The dragon roared in pain again as the emerald blasts of energy tore huge chunks of flesh out of it's back. Onyx quickly rolled out of the way as Starfire continued her attack until the dragon was engulfed by a huge cloud of smoke.

"Now you see me now you don't" hissed the dragon as the smoke completely covered it. Starfire floated in the air for a while and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did eventually clear she looked down in horror, the dragon had completely disappeared from sight.

"Where did the monster go?" she asked as he saw Onyx creep out of his hiding place and look up at her.

"I don't know" Onyx yelled back up as he looked about for the dragon as well.

"I'm right here" hissed the dragon as it appeared behind Starfire and swatted her out of the sky with one of it's wings. Onyx tried to catch her but was driven into the ground as well by the force of Starfire's descent.

"I'm no good at this catching game" he coughed as he lay sprawled out underneath Starfire, "You ok Star?"

"Yes" coughed Starfire as she stood back up and helped Onyx to stand, "Why did you save me and hurt yourself?"

"That's what friends do" smiled Onyx in reply, "Now how do we beat old ugly up there?" he asked as he looked up at the dragon flying above them.

"You can't" hissed the dragon as it landed back on the ground crushing several cars underneath it's claws.

"No but I can!" yelled Genesis as she appeared above the dragon and threw a huge ball of golden energy at the dragons head. The dragon roared in pain as the ball exploded and engulfed it an explosion of pure energy.

"WOHOO!!!!!" cheered Onyx as he watched the dragons head crash into the ground, bleeding a strange black fluid.

"We are victorious!" cheered Starfire as she grabbed Onyx and started to dance around in a circle with him.

"Told you I'd win" panted Genesis as she floated down beside the celebrating Starfire and Onyx.

"Way to show old ugly there how to play ball" cheered Onyx as he grabbed Genesis and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush furiously.

"Yes you certainly showed that creature a thing or two" smiled Starfire as she grabbed Genesis and Onyx and hugged them both. They where all too busy celebrating that they didn't notice the dragons eyes shot open and glare over at them. The dragon slowly picked itself back up and shook the loose rubble off it's back before it looked back at the celebrating hero's.

"Ahem" it hissed as it yawned and let some smoke escape from it's huge mouth.

"Please don't let that be what I think it is" prayed Onyx as they all turned round and saw the dragon looking down at them, "Aww man we never get a break". Starfire and Genesis quickly took off into the air as the dragon released another torrent of black fire at them. Onyx wasn't quick enough and was caught by the fire and sent flying through a concrete wall behind him.

"Onyx!" cried Genesis as she watched Onyx smash through the wall with incredible force. _Why did I just yell that?_ she thought as Onyx stirred admist all the rubble

"I'm fine" Onyx coughed up to her as he stood back up, smoke still rising from his burnt clothes and singed hair, "Just worry about ugly there!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way of the dragons huge claws. Starfire tried to attack the dragon again with her starbolts but the creature stopped her with a quick swipe of it's tail, sending the brave young women crashing into the ground. Genesis managed to dodge the dragons fire and tail attacks long enough to charge another ball of energy. However the dragon quickly appeared beside her and blasted her with a huge fireball sending her crashing into the ground beside Starfire.

"Now where did the other one go?" hissed the dragon as it landed beside Genesis and prepared to crush her with its claws.

"Yo scale face!" yelled Onyx as he appeared on the second level of the car park holding a large van above his head, "Don't you dare touch her"

"Or you'll do what boy?" hissed the dragoon as it walked back to centre of the car park and looked at Onyx.

"I'll introduce you to Mr heavy van here" replied Onyx as he glared at the dragon, an intense anger burned in is eyes.

"Be my guest boy" laughed the dragon as it changed back into the cloaked figure, "Give it your best shot"

"You asked for it!" yelled Onyx as he threw the van directly at the figure, who continued to laugh even as the van stuck him and exploded engulfing him in searing flames.

"Sorry Cy but Booya" panted Onyx as he collapsed to the ground and gasped for air, "Your outta here" he panted as he looked over at the flames and smiled.

"I think not" hissed the figure as it appeared behind Onyx.

"No way" laughed Onyx as he turned round and looked at the figure, he tried to put up his fists but his body was racked with pain. The figure didn't waste anytime and grabbed Onyx by the throat, making him gasp for air.

"Join your friends" it hissed as it tossed Onyx off the second level towards Genesis and Starfire. Onyx landed with crash as his back smashed into the ground, he managed to crawl over to Genesis and grab hold of her hand.

"This totally sucks" Onyx said weakly before he blacked out. Genesis opened her eyes and saw that Onyx was lying beside her, holding her hand.

"Onyx wake up" she whispered as he tried to wake up Onyx, but he was knocked out cold, "I'll protect you" she whispered to him as he stood back up and turned to face the figure.

"You know your being really annoying now" hissed the figure as it looked at Genesis standing back up and shook its head.

"My father told me to never give up, and I don't intend to" Genesis spat back as she entered her fighting stance.

"God was always a very wise man, pity you listened to him" hissed the figure as it flexed it's claws and charged at Genesis. It's charge was stopped abruptly as it was hit with a blast of blue energy from behind Genesis, sending it crashing into a car.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Cyborg as he blew the smoke away from his Sonic Cannon and stood beside Genesis.

"You'll pay for that" growled the figure as it stood back up and sent a beam of black energy at Genesis and Cyborg. The beam was stopped several feet ahead of them by a black energy barrier. Genesis looked in shock as Raven appeared beside her smiling.

"But how I watched you pass on?" gasped Genesis as she looked at Raven, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's a long story" replied Raven as she dispelled her energy barrier and blasted the figure with a black energy blast.

"Pity you won't get a chance to tell her" roared the figure as it swatted the attack away and continued its charge towards them.

"Wanna bet!" yelled Robin as he leapt over Raven and Genesis and hit the charging figure with his bo staff. The figure was once again sent flying into a car, leaving another huge dent in it's side.

"I won't be stopped!" roared the figure as it stood back up and charged up another energy blast.

"Yes you will!" yelled Genesis as she sent a beam of golden energy directly at the figure, sending it crashing through the car into another car parked beside it.

"Impossible" gasped the figure as its back hit the car, leaving a huge dent in it, "After all these years of conflict you have finally beaten me" it sighed as it stood back up and looked over at Genesis.

"Does that mean?" asked genesis as she approached the figure, putting away her battle staff.

"Yes it means I surrender to you my sister" replied the figure as it pulled down its hood revealing it's true face. It was a young man, no older than Robin, with long black hair that was in a pony tail.

"Maybe now you'll visit me once in a while Chaos" smiled Genesis as she embraced her brother in a tight hug.

"Maybe I will" smiled Chaos as he hugged her back and cast her glance to the confused looking Titan's, "Uhh I think you should introduce me to your friends" he smiled as he broke the hug and looked at Genesis.

.

Not much of a surprise I know but I bet that nobody saw that coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews you guys have written. Should have the next chapter ready soon but until then remember to keep the reviews coming. Until the next time dudes and dudettes LATER DAYS PEOPLE.


	15. In a field of dreams a nightmare is born

Chapter 15

In a field of dreams a nightmare is born

"What happened?" groaned Onyx as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself in confusion. He was lying in a beautiful field of waving grass with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"Ok this is kinda weird" he said to himself as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. The grass tickled his bare arms and there was a slight breeze that blew his hair about slightly, the sun shone down on him and warmed his skin.

"What's weird?" asked a familiar voice from behind him making Onyx nearly jump out of his skin. He turned and saw Raven lying on the grass beside where he was lying smiling up at him.

"Uhh what are you doing here?" asked Onyx as he looked at the goth girl smiling up at him his mouth hanging open, "In fact where is here?"

"Here is where me and you can finally be together silly" smiled Raven as she stood up and wrapped her delicate arms around Onyx's neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked as he felt tried to break free of her embrace.

"Not unless you want me to be" Raven smiled back as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Onyx struggled for a moment before he became lost in the kiss and wrapped his own arms around her slender waist. The two then started to float into the air as they deepened the kiss, both of them lost in each others arms. Raven gently broke the kiss and looked up at Onyx, who still had his eyes closed.

"Now do you think this place is weird?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"No I think this place is perfect" smiled Onyx as he started to stroke Raven's silky hair, "I wish I could stay here forever"

"You could if you really wanted to" whispered Raven as she looked up at him and smiled gently at him.

"Yes Onyx stay with us" hissed an evil voice from the darkness surrounding the field of waving grass.

* * *

"Everyone this is my brother Chaos" chirped Genesis as she dragged Chaos over to where the Titan's stood, "Chaos this is everyone"

"We've met before" smiled Raven as she pulled her hood down and revealed her face to Chaos, who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry about the whole trying to eat your soul thing" said Chaos as he changed his clothes into a plain black suit and bowed down at Raven, "Please accept this token to show you how sorry I am" he smiled as he produced a single black rose from the air and handed it to Raven.

"Here we go again" sighed Genesis as she watched her brother and shook head.

"Thank you" blushed raven as she accepted the rose and gently sniffed it. Robin nearly exploded whenever he saw Chaos give Raven the rose, his jealously had reached boiling point. Luckily Raven noticed and walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Jealous?" she giggled softly into is his ear as she kissed him again.

"I don't get jealous" Robin growled quietly as he gritted his teeth together and looked at Chaos.

"I'm sure you don't" smiled Raven as she took his hand and stood beside him.

"And you must be the saviour of all life" smiled Chaos as he walked up to Robin and held out his hand, "I am honoured"

"The name's Robin" replied Robin as he faked a smile and grudgingly shook Chaos's hand. Chaos pulled Robin closer to him and looked into his very soul.

"We're expecting great things from you please don't let us down" he whispered as he releases Robin's hand and turned his back to him, "Now dear sister who are these pleasant individuals?" he asked as he faced Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was kneeling beside Starfire trying to wake her up.

"I'm Cyborg" smiled Cyborg as he shook Chaos's hand, "The grass stain over there is Beast Boy and the unconscious girl is called Starfire" he said as he pointed over to where Beast Boy and Starfire where. Beast Boy just waved over and continued to try and wake up Starfire.

"Allow me" smiled Chaos as he walked over to them and knelt beside Starfire, "You may wanna cover your eyes" he said as he placed his hand over Starfire's chest. Beast Boy did as commanded as a bright light erupted from the hand of Chaos and hit Starfire in the chest. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where is the dragon monster?" she asked as she looked around her in confusion, until a very happy Best Boy hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry little one you defeated it" replied Chaos as he stood back and looked over at Genesis and smiled at her, "That creature is dead now". Starfire suddenly leapt up into the air and began cheering over their victory before she realised that she didn't know this new person.

"I am sorry to ask you who are you?" she asked making Chaos sigh again and introduce himself to a very cheerful Starfire.

* * *

"What did you say?" gasped Onyx as he looked down at Raven who was relaxing in his arms, she just looked at him and smiled.

"I said you stay here if you really wanted" she replied as she cocked her head to one side and giggled at the slightly confused look on his face, "You do want to stay here with me don't you?"

"More than anything" smiled Onyx as he once again hugged Raven close to his body, "What do I have to do?" he asked as she once again began to stroke her hair.

"Simple my dear Onyx you just have to kiss that altar over there" raven replied as she broke the hug and waved her hand back towards the field. Suddenly an altar of black stone appeared in the centre of the field, "Once you kiss it then you and I can always be together" she smiled as she kissed him again. Onyx was to busy enjoying the kiss that he didn't notice that they landed back on the field, mere feet away from the altar. Onyx smiled as she broke the kiss and began to walk towards the altar.

"That's right little Onyx just kiss the altar and your dreams will all come true" hissed the evil voice from the darkness as it watched Onyx reach the altar.

"Here we go" Onyx said to himself as he dropped to his knees and took a deep breath. A hooded figure then stepped out of the darkness and stood beside Raven.

"For death" the figure hissed as it watched Onyx lean closer to the altar.

"For love" whispered Onyx as he closed his eyes and kissed the altar gently.

"LET THE END BEGIN!" laughed the figure as it streched its hands into the air and

summoned forth the darkness to engulf the field of waving grass.

* * *

"What about friend Onyx, will you revive him?" asked Starfire as she pointed over to where Onyx lay unconscious.

"A god's work is never done" sighed Chaos as he walked over to where Onyx lay.

"So what brings you to Earth Chaos?" asked Robin as he took hold of Raven's hand and watched him approach Onyx.

"I came here to test you. To see how you fare against 'the evil'. And to warn you" replied Chaos as he stopped just in front of Onyx.

"Warn us about what?" asked Raven as she finally stopped sniffing her rose and looked at Chaos.

"To warn you that 'the evil' is…" but before he could finish a bolt of black lightning stuck Onyx's body, making his eyes snap open and look directly at Chaos and the Titan's.

"…here" gasped Chaos as he watched in horror the body of Onyx slowly rise of the ground and be continually struck by the black lightning

* * *

Onyx looked around him in horror as the field slowly began to disappear into the darkness, only the altar seemed to remain.

"What's happening?" he gasped as he watched the sun even be engulfed by the endless tide of darkness.

"You are ensuring that we are together" replied raven as she appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, comforting Onyx slightly.

"Now and forever" smiled Onyx as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips as the darkness completely engulfed his body.

* * *

"Friend Onyx?" asked Starfire as the lightning stopped and Onyx's body crashed back into the ground.

"Onyx is no more foolish little girl" hissed Onyx, his voice was now full of evil and hate, as he looked down at them with his pitch black eyes, "There is only Nightmare now!" he roared before he disappeared in a pillar of darkness leaving the Titan's standing alone in the parking lot. Everyone just stood there in silence they where all to shocked to speak, even Chaos and Genesis where trembling. Raven broke down into tears and buried her face in Robins chest. Starfire didn't move she just stared at the spot where Onyx once stood. Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked at each other in shook, neither of them knew what to do. Chaos qucikly ran over to Genesis who had fainted once she heard what Onyx had said.

"What just happened?" gasped Robin as he finally broke the silence stroking Raven's hair gently in an attempt to calm her down. There was no answer to his question only silence remained in the parking lot. None of them could believe what they had just witnessed. Onyx the person who was always there for them no matter the problem was gone, now there was only a Nightmare.

.

.

There we go another chapter down. I hope everyone enjoyed this one cause I kinda enjoyed written it. Keep the reviews coming please. I would now like to take the time to thank every single person who has takne the time to write a review for my story.

Here goes:

blank THANK YOU

Peppermint Dream THANK YOU

a reader THANK YOU

Veronica THANK YOU

noname THANK YOU

Blood Darkness THANK YOU

Supernatural Chick THANK YOU

Dark Weezing THANK YOU

kagie-chan THANK YOU

Raven The Sorceress THANK YOU

sakura-leo THANK YOU

WiTe oUt THANK YOU

Xxsparkle29xx THANK YOU

dannyphantomsgf THANK YOU

Red52 THANK YOU

Friendly fighter THANK YOU

Bana THANK YOU

Faded-Days THANK YOU

Malva Angel THANK YOU

StormGoddess THANK YU

Raventhedarkgoddess THANK YOU

Luc1 THANK YOU

Tokyo Fox THANK YOU

TsukasaSIGN THANK YOU

Optimus Magnus THANK YOU

feelthemystical THANK YOU

unknown THANK YOU

SugarWords THANK YOU

Without all your reviews this fic wouldn't be possible. Thank you all again and LATER DAYS people

PS: I am going to start on my spin off story soon, it will be all about Beast Boy's and Starfire's wedding. Hopefully have it posted soon.


	16. Message in the dark

Chapter 16

Message in the dark

Genesis appeared on the roof of Titan's Tower and looked out at the sun setting over the city. It had been a month since Onyx had turned away from the light and the wounds it caused where still healing.

"Will they be ok?" asked Chaos as he appeared behind his sister and looked at her.

"I don't know, they are still trying to come to terms with what happened" Genesis replied as she continued to watch the sun set, tears gently poured from her eyes.

"I know my sister but we both knew that this would happen" sighed Chaos as he walked up to Genesis and stood beside her, joining her in watching the sun disappear on the horizon, "And to think I used to like the dark" he smiled as he looked at his sister.

"I know but why did it have to be him?" Genesis asked as she moved closer to her brother and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chaos smiled as he put his arms around her and hugged her trying desperately to comfort her.

"I didn't know you liked him in that way?" he smiled as he looked down at his sister, who looked back up at him and managed to smile weakly. She didn't bother answer his question because Chaos knew what was in her heart, she just returned to watching the sun as it finally disappeared and darkness crept over the city.

"Please come back to the light Onyx" she whispered as she cried softly in her brothers arms. They suddenly disappeared in a bright light and left the roof of the tower empty once more.

* * *

Nightmare walked through the city that he had once called home and looked around himself with interest. So many things to destroy and so little time to do it in, he thought as he put on his sun glasses and stopped at a window and looked at his new appearance. He had decided to change his appearance ever since he had become Nightmare, he kept his hair the same but that was all that remained of Onyx. He know wore a long black coat and a plain black suit but the most horrifying thing about him was his eyes, they where no longer the pale blue that girls had loved to look into they where now pools of darkness reflecting the nature of his soul. He looked evil and he loved looking evil.

"Whoa your that Onyx dude from the Titan's" exclaimed an excited teen from behind Nightmare. Nightmare just smiled as he put his sunglasses back on and faced the teen.

"That's right" hissed Nightmare as a sinister smile appeared on his pale face. The teen shied away from him a little as Nightmare looked at him.

"C…Could I have your autograph please?" stammered the boy as he held out a piece of paper and a pen, his hands where trembling slightly.

"My pleasure" smiled Nightmare as he snatched the pen from the boy and proceeded to write something on the paper, the sick smile remained on his face, "There you go" he hissed as he handed the paper back to the frightened teen. The fear the boy gave off was like an exquisite wine to Nightmare he revelled in it.

"Thanks dude" smiled the boy as he read what Nightmare wrote on the piece of paper. His face suddenly changed from that of joy to that of terror as he read the message Nightmare left him. Nightmare laughed as he grabbed the teen and dragged him into a nearby alley way kicking and screaming. The screaming suddenly stopped as a sickening slashing noise was heard from the alley way. The piece of paper blew out of the alley way smeared in blood, Time to die Paul Appleby was all that was wriiten.

Nightmare whistled cheerfully as he knelt down and tore the boys head off in a single motion. He continued to whistle as he used the head much like a paintbrush and wrote something on the wall in blood.

"Not my best work but I still like it" he hissed cheerfully as he threw the head into a nearby bin and left the alley way.

"Now to get their attention" he smiled as he pointed at a nearby church. The church was suddenly struck by a bolt of crimson lightning causing it to burst into flames, people fled out of the burning building making Nightmare laughed sadistically as he felt their terror. He turned away from the inferno and walked down the street, his coat flapping about in the wind, his laughter echoing throughout the city.

* * *

Raven sat in her room alone, this time however she had every single candle in her room lit so that her room was full of light. Ever since the day Onyx left she had afraid of the dark.

"Raven you in there?" asked Robin as he gently knocked her door. Raven didn't answer, she didn't even raise her head to respond to his question.

"Come on Rae I know your in there, do I have to break the door down?" he asked as he knocked even louder than before. Raven couldn't help but smile as she stood up and walked over to her door. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her unlock her door and open it.

"I'd like to see you try" she smiled as she opened the door and looked up at Robin, huge bags where under her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked as he hugged her gently in his arms.

"I'm fine" replied raven as she yawned slightly and relaxed in his arms. Robin didn't believe her but he didn't want to say anything, he knew she was still hurting over Onyx leaving.

"It's ok Raven let it all out" Robin said as he gently rubbed her back and looked at her relaxing slightly in his arms.

"I'm afraid" Raven whispered back as she began to gently cry against his chest. Robin just held her in his arms and swayed her gently, letting her cry against his chest.

"I'm afraid to" Robin admitted as he held Raven and looked into her tear filled eyes. She just smiled as he wiped away her tears and kissed her gently. The kiss helped her forget all about how dark the corridor there where standing in, it made her feel safe. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted as the alarm system went off filling the tower with noise and light. Cyborg appeared as if from nowhere and looked at Robin with a grave look on his face.

"What's the problem?" Robin demanded as he looked at Cyborg, but kept hold of Raven's hand.

"There's a church on fire downtown" Cyborg simply said as he turned and ran towards the garage, where Beast Boy and Starfire where waiting.

"Ok Titan's here we go" Robin said as he jumped into the T man and waited for raven to climb in beside him, "Let's get moving!" he yelled as he pressed down on the accelerator and sped off towards the city with the T car right behind them.

* * *

"Get that fire under control!" screamed the senior fire fighter as he watched his men battle against this seemingly unnatural blaze.

"Watch where your spraying Pete!" yelled another fire fighter as he desperately held onto his hose.

"Sorry Jeff but this thing is unlike anything I've seen before" replied his friend as he pointed his hose at the burning church.

"Is there anything we can do to help officer?" asked Robin as he pulled up next to a police officer, who was trying to keep the crowd back.

"Yeah you can help get that fire out" replied the officer as he looked at Robin , who just smiled back.

"Ok Starfire you help keep the crowd under control the rest of us will try and put this fire" said Robin as he got out of the T van and looked at the rest of the titan's.

"Be careful" Starfire said to Beast Boy as she kissed him before she ran over beside the police officer, who was desperately trying to keep the crowd back.

"TITAN'S GO!" Robin yelled as he ran towards the inferno followed by the remaining Titan's.

* * *

Nightmare sat perched on the roof of a nearby building and watched the fire crews and the titan's battle against his fire. He chuckled as he watched Robin throw several Carbon dioxide grenades into the blaze only to watch them seemingly feed the flames. He smiled as he watched Beast Boy transform into a huge green elephant and use his trunk like giant water hose and sprayed water onto the fire. He watched as Cyborg blasted several fire hydrants allowing raven to use her powers to channel the water directly onto the burning church. He frowned as he watched Starfire risk her life time and time again to save people from the burning debris that was being thrown all over the place.

"I think they've suffered long enough" he smiled as he clapped his hands together and made the flames slowly die away. He then stood up and disappeared into a pillar of darkness laughing at how they valiantly battled against his little flame.

* * *

"BOOYA!" cheered Cyborg as he watched the remaining flames be put out by the fire crews hoses. Beast Boy joined in on the celebrations as he returned to his human form and danced about with Cyborg. Robin was about to join them until he noticed Raven looking at a strange alley way.

"You ok Raven?" he asked as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure" she simply replied as she walked towards the alley way, "Cyborg could I have a little light please?"

"Uhh sure Raven" replied Cyborg as he left Beast Boy to celebrate with Starfire and walked over to Raven, "Here we go" he said as he activated his shoulder light and shone it down the alley way.

"What is it Raven?" asked Robin as he joined them in looking down the alley way.

"That" replied raven as she pointed into the alley way and covered her mouth, her hands where trembling. There just beyond Cyborg's light was what looked like the remains of a body that had been torn to pieces. The smell of blood and death still lingered in the air and made Cyborg nearly throw up.

"What did you find?" asked Starfire as she and beast boy walked towards them.

"Star stay back" replied Cyborg as he turned away from the alley way and looked at her.

"But.."

"I said stay back!" he yelled before he could finish her sentence. Starfire fled into Beast Boys arms, who was about to start on Cyborg until he noticed a look of fear in the metal man's human eye.

"Maybe it's best if you don't look down there" smiled Beast boy as he hugged her and kissed her forehead gently. Robin took out a torch from his belt and venture into the alley way, putting his cape over his mouth to try and block the smell. He stopped whenever he came across what looked like a human head, he nearly threw up as his foot brushed against it but managed to keep calm as he walked up to the main body. He knelt down beside it and sighed.

"Who could have done something like this?" he asked himself as he took of his cape and placed it over the body. He then used his torch to look about the alley way for any clues to what happened here. He stopped looking as his torch stopped on the wall and he noticed something that looked like writing.

"Yo Cyborg!" he called back as Cyborg turned back towards the alley way and entered it cautiously. He breathed a huge sigh of relief whenever he noticed that robin had covered the body with his cape.

"Yeah man?" he asked as he looked at Robin who was still looking at the wall.

"Could you shine your light against that wall please?" Robin asked as he took a step back ad kept his eye on the wall. Cyborg did as commanded and turned his light towards the wall illuminating it, making the writing clearly visible.

"Oh my God…" gasped Cyborg as he put his hand over his mouth as he looked up at the wall and read what it said. Robin just tightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together as he also read what was written on the wall.

The light of life shall soon be extinguished

And be engulfed by the darkness of Death

The sky shall bleed red with blood as the battle for life begins

The darkness is coming and nothing can stop it

Let your last nightmare begin

"What does it mean?" asked Cyborg as he looked over at Robin desperately for an answer.

"He's back" replied Robin as he turned his torch off and left the alley way.

.

.

Hurray another chapter has been completed. I hope you liked it. Should have anther posted by tomorrow so until then take care people and LATER DAYS!


	17. When a Nightmare haunts you

Chapter 17

When a Nightmare haunts you

Robin left the alley way and fell against the wall, his legs suddenly gave out on him. Raven quickly ran up to him and caught him before he hit the ground and looked at him, there was a look of fear present in his eyes. Cyborg then emerged from the alley way and had the same fear present in his human eye. She knew something was wrong.

"What did you find?" she asked Robin as she helped him stand and used her powers to allow some water to float to his mouth. Robin smiled as he used his hands to catch the water and proceeded to drink it. Raven used this opportunity to try and read his mind to see what he had discovered. All she could sense was his fear and images of a message written on the alley way wall.

"He's back" Robin said softly as he finished drinking the water and looked up at Raven, fear had now crept into her eyes, "Nightmare is back". This sentence drained all the blood away from raven's face making her look paler than usual, she felt the warmth of her blood drain away as she thought of Nightmare.

"I need to speak with Genesis and Chaos" Robin said as he tried to stop his legs from shaking long enough for him to stand, "I'll meet you at the Tower" he smiled as he kissed her quickly and ran off into the darkness, leaving Raven standing alone terrified out of her mind.

"What was that all about?" asked Beast Boy as he walked up to Raven and stood beside her, both of them watching Robin head off into the night. Raven nearly screamed whenever Beast Boy appeared beside her.

"He has returned…Nightmare has come back" she replied quietly before she walked over to the T van and climbed into it, "We should all go home and try and get some rest!" she yelled as she started the van and drove off towards Titan's Tower. Beast Boy didn't hear her, the thought of Nightmare being back on earth terrified him beyond rational thinking. He was snapped out of his trance as he felt a cold hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Arghhhh please don't kill me!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees and begged for his life, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Uhh I was just gonna say we should head home" replied Cyborg as he looked at Beast Boy begging on the ground in front of him.

"I knew that" Beast Boy replied as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to forget all about Nightmare but his mind wouldn't let him as he entered the T car and looked over at Starfire. She just smiled and cuddled up closer to him closing her eyes and relaxing on his chest.

"You two ready to go?" asked Cyborg as he entered the vehicle and started the engine.

"Yeah Cy let's get outta here" replied Beast Boy as he looked out at the destruction left by the fire. Cyborg just nodded in reply and drove the T car home.

* * *

Robin felt like he had been running for days there was so many questions running through his mind. Questions that only a god or goddess could answer. He stopped running as he found himself standing outside of a lonely cemetery. He smiled slightly this was the same cemetery where he had met the wraith Raziel his friend who had helped him save Raven's soul all those years ago. His smile quickly faded as he remembered why he was here. He took a final breath as he pushed open the rusty gates and entered the empty cemetery.

"Lets hope I get this right" sighed Robin as he began chanting something under his breath, making the wind pick up all round him and blow about the branches in a nearby tree, "Appear now!" he yelled loudly as a bolt of lightning struck above his head.

"Of all the places you could have summoned us you had to go and pick a dirty cemetery" moaned Genesis as she appeared in front of Robin smiling as usual.

"Why what is the matter sister, I kinda like this place" smiled Chaos as he appeared beside his moaning sister goddess and chuckled softly. Genesis just stuck her tongue out at Chaos and quickly hugged Robin tightly.

"I have questions that only you two can answer" Robin simple said as he hugged Genesis and shook Chaos's hand firmly. Genesis floated back over beside her brother as they both looked at Robin and smiled.

"We know" they said in unison as Chaos summoned forth three very ornate chairs, two behind them and one behind Robin.

* * *

Nightmare reappeared outside of Titan's Tower and looked up at his former home in hatred. How he wanted to destroy this place but he found that something deep down inside his sick and twisted mind stopped him.

"Might as well see how this place has changed" he hissed sadistically as he walked up to the door and placed his hand upon the electronic locking system. He smiled and evil smile as the huge doors opened automatically and a voice welcomed him to Titan's Tower. He entered the Tower and whistled cheerfully as he simply waved his hand in the air and made all the lights in the tower explode raining sparks and glass onto the floors.

"This is going to be fun" he laughed as he walked over the broken glass and entered the living area, looking around himself in sadistic glee, Now where should I begin?" he asked as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

"Speak" commanded Chaos as he sat down on his chair and looked at Robin, his eyes seemed to be looking into his very soul.

"Yes Robin ask your questions" smiled Genesis as she turned her chair into a huge pink fluffy pillow and sat down on it. Robin took another deep breath and looked at the god and goddess.

"What is Nightmare?" he asked as he tried to judge their reactions from their faces. Chaos seemed completely unfazed by the question but Genesis seemed to have trouble controlling her emotions, silent tears began to flow down her face. Chaos's face softened as he looked down at his weeping sister, he felt sorry for her but he knew that only she could answer Robin's question.

"He is the living embodiment of 'the evil' that threatens life" Genesis finally replied after what seemed like a eternity of silence, "He is your opposite"

"What do you my opposite?" asked Robin as he stood up and kicked away his chair, never taking his eyes off the weeping goddess. Genesis just looked up at him, even more tears filled her gentle eyes. Robin was about to grab her and demand an answer until Chaos stood up and stopped him forcefully.

"You are the saviour of life and he is the destroyer of life" sighed Genesis as she looked down at the ground, her tears fell like delicate rain drops onto the dusty ground, "You where always meant to battle him"

"How can I stop him?" demanded Robin as anger flared up in his eyes. He looked at Chaos and saw that there something he had never noticed before in the gods ancient eyes, he saw hope.

"Why don't you ask them" smiled Chaos as he pointed towards the shadows behind Robin. Robin turned and saw two people standing in the darkness looking directly at him.

"Hello brave warrior" said one of the figures as he stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Robin.

"How's it going?" chirped a familiar female voice as a young women stepped out and stood beside the other figure.

"I don't believe it…" gasped Robin as his eyes opened as wide as they could and a huge smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Raven was lost in her thoughts as he drove back home to Titan's Tower. She couldn't believe that Onyx or Nightmare as he now called himself was back, the wounds she thought had healed reopened at this thought. Her concentration was abruptly shattered as Cyborg's voice came from the van's radio.

"Yes Cyborg what do you want?" asked Raven as she stopped at a set of traffic lights and waited for them to turn green.

"Hey Raven me, BB and Star are gonna go get some pizza…you uhh wanna come with us?" Cyborg's voice asked as the light turned green allowing Raven to continue her journey.

"Thanks but I think I'll take a rain check I'm kinda tired, I think I'll just g straight to bed" she replied as she turned the corner and drove across the bridge that lead to Titan's Tower.

"Ok Rae good night" replied Cyborg's voice before raven turned the radio off. She yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes as she approached the Tower's garage. She had lied she wasn't a little tired she was exhausted, she hadn't been able to sleep well recently, even with Robin sleeping next to her, not since Onyx. She was so tired that she didn't that she was being watched from the roof of the tower by a pair of soulless eyes.

"Let the fun begin" laughed Nightmare as he held up his hands and made lightning streak across the sky above him.

Another day another chapter. Just to let everyone know I have decided to hold my Wedding Bells fic back for a while, I have had some new ideas for this story and it kinda effects the other one so you will just have to wait a while longer…sorry. Please keep your reviews coming and remember take care of yourselves…LATER DAYS people


	18. Tower at night is a Nightmare's delight

This chapter goes out to noname who sadly won't be with us for a while as he/she had to go away for two months. This is for you noname.

Chapter 18

Tower at night is a Nightmare's delight

Raven couldn't help but yawn again as she parked the T Van carefully in the garage and steeped out of the vehicle.

"Come on girl not much further" she yawned as she walked over to the door and flicked the light switch on, but nothing happened. Raven just frowned as she continued to flick the switch up and down but to no avail, the lights didn't come on. Raven started to get a little afraid until she remembered that Cyborg kept a torch in the T van, for emergencies. Raven managed to keep her fear under control as she turned and walked back towards the T Van, she stopped whenever she noticed that it was gone, it had vanished into thin air.

"But I…" she stammered as her fear slowly began to take control of her. She panicked as she looked about for the van but saw only darkness. She then heard laughter all around her as she ran through the door that lead to the main living area of the tower, she tried to calm herself down by chanting slowly under her breath as she remembered what corridor her bedroom was in. Suddenly out of the darkness she could have sworn she heard someone whistling a tune. She froze, her heart beating furiously in her chest, as she listened carefully until she heard the whistling again. The room began spinning as she trembled in fear, she wanted to scream but found that she couldn't she was terrified, she no longer knew where she was she was lost in the dark.

"Aww what's the matter afraid of the dark?" laughed a voice from the darkness all around her. The voice sounded so close to her face but she saw nothing in front of her. Suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated the room revealing a face right in front of her face, staring at her with cold black eyes, she screamed as loud as she could making the face smile at her sadistically.

"Look up" the face hissed before it disappeared as the light in the room faded. Raven didn't want to look up but she couldn't stop herself from doing so, suddenly a body fell from the ceiling and pinned her to the floor. She creamed again as she desperately struggled to free herself from underneath the body, as it's blood spilled on to her clothes.

"Are you seriously telling me that the famous Raven is afraid of the dark and a coat?" laughed the voice as Raven looked down and saw that the body she was pinned under was actually a red coat, "God you have changed Goth Girl"

"Why are you this?" Raven called out into the darkness as she held herself and tried to regain control of her fear. Another bolt of lightning flashed past the tower revealing Nightmare standing in front of raven with a boys head in his hands.

"Here catch" he hissed as he tossed the head at Raven who caught it thinking it was another trick. She screamed and ran out of the room as she discovered that the head was real. Nightmare just laughed as he followed her whistling as he walked. Raven ran down the first corridor she came to and stopped outside the first door she saw.

"Leave me alone Onyx" she screamed as she struggled to open the door, her hands where covered in sweat and trembling because her fear. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she heard the lock click, causing the door to swing open slightly. She opened the door fully and came face to face with Nightmare, who just looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not Onyx anymore" he hissed as he watched her run screaming down the corridor towards the training room, "Why does that always happen whenever I met girls?" he sighed cheerfully as he followed his terrified prey, whistling his merry tune as he walked.

* * *

"Raziel?" smiled Robin as he watched his old friend step out of the shadows and look him smiling slightly. 

"I am happy to see you as well my friend" smiled Raziel as he held out his hand to robin. Robin was about to shake his hand until he decided at the last minute to throw his arms around the wraith and hug him. The hug caught Raziel off guard but he son relaxed and returned the hug as he smiled over to Chaos.

"Hey what about me?" pouted the girl as she leapt out of the shadows and ran over to Robin, throwing her arms around the surprised Robin and Raziel.

"Angel" frowned Robin as he placed an ram around her and smiled, the tears in his eyes showed them how happy he was. Angel just smiled back as she wiped away her own tears and hugged Robin even tighter.

"Ahem" coughed Chaos as he walked up to them, frowning slightly.

"Ahh just in the fun dear brother" laughed Genesis as she leapt at robin and joined in on the group hug.

"Behold the saviour of life" sighed Chaos as he shook his head and watched the group hug, he couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

Raven found herself standing in the training room, which like everywhere else was pitch black. 

"Wait I know where I am" she said to herself as she began to feel her way through the dark until she eventually came to a door at the far end of the room.

"No don't be locked" she whimpered as she struggled to open the door.

"Aww leaving so soon…and I wanted to show you my big surprise" cried Nightmare as he entered the room and stared directly at Raven. Raven slowly turned around and looked at him standing in the centre of the room smiling at her. He terrified her and Nightmare knew it, he watched her tremble with perverse glee. Nightmare laughed as he raised his left hand and filled the room with a eerie red light. Raven strangely felt more comfortable in this light as the darkness around her disappeared, that is until she saw what the light had revealed. All around her lay bodies, hundreds of bodies, some of them where girls, some of them boys and some of them weren't even human. She screamed as she fell over one and landed in a puddle of blood behind her. They where all looking at her, their yes where looking into her soul, she shut her eyes and wished for them to go away.

"And now for the surprise" laughed Nightmare as he pointed at the wall behind him and illuminated it with the same red light. Raven didn't want look but she felt her eyes slowly opening and wandering up to the wall that Nightmare pointed to. She screamed as she saw the most terrifying thing of them all. She saw her friends hanging from the ceiling, their bodies had been mutilated and ripped to pieces but she knew it was them. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and robin all of them where just hanging there lifeless as their blood dripped onto the floor their lifeless eyes looking down at her, blaming her for their deaths. She screamed again as she felt her head getting light and the room started to spin, she collapsed onto the floor and lay amongst the bodies, their blood covered her body. The last thing she heard was Nightmares evil laugh before she blacked out and slipped into darkness.

"I was right that was fun" laughed Nightmare as he dispelled his illusions and returned the room to normal and walked over to Raven, "I have such delicious things still to do you dear sweet Raven" he hissed as he knelt down and kissed her before picking her up and vanishing in a pillar of darkness.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as he eventually pried himself from Genesis's and Angel's grips. 

"We're here to help" replied Angel as she let go of Raziel and looked at Robin, smiling as usual.

"The small one is speaking the truth" smiled Raziel as he tore Genesis from his body and looked over at Robin, "We are here to help you fight". Angel stuck her tongue out at Raziel whenever he mentioned that she was small. Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard, _did they just say there where here to help me _he thought as he had the sudden urge to hug them again but managed to control himself.

"That's right Robin they are here to help you but only once you have walked a certain path" said Genesis as she floated back over to her brother and smiled at Robin. Chaos just looked at Robin, his face seemed completely void of emotion.

"What path?" asked Robin as he turned and looked at Chaos and Genesis raising an eyebrow in the process.

"The path you must walk will only become visible to you with unseeing eyes" replied Chaos as he sat back down and looked at Robin. Robin just looked at Chaos in confusion as he tried to figure what the god was talking about, "Don't worry Robin like most things in life you will understand when the time comes".

"Don't sweat it Rob with me and Raziel on your side you can't possibly lose" smiled Angel as she leapt on Robin and started to rub his hair.

"Thanks Angel" smiled Robin as he pushed Angel off him looked at her and Raziel standing side by side.

"Oh and one more thing, would you please call me by the name I had in life ok" Angel asked as she looked at Robin with a certain twinkle in her eyes. There was something about that twinkle that reminded Robin of someone he knew in his past but he couldn't remember.

"And that was?" Robin asked as he looked at Angel in confusion, trying to remember who she reminded him off. Angel just winked slyly at him and opened her mouth.

"Terra"

.

.

.

There we go chapter 18 is done.Not the est chapter in the world I knw and I am deeply sorry anyway please forgive me for making Terra a good guy/girl again but I kinda thought I should include her in this story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter none the less and that you will write many nice reviews about it (pretty please). So until Chapter 19 LATER DAYS people.

OH AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY UP TO THIS POINT I WISH YOU EACH OF YOU WHERE HERE AS I WOULD GIVE EACH OF YOU A PRESENT.


	19. Blasts from the past

A surprise lurks in this chapter so please read and review…thank you.

Chapter 19

Blasts from the past

"I trust your mission was a success Arsenal?" Slade asked in a calm voice as he heard footsteps entering his lair. There was no reply to his question as the footsteps stopped short of the light Slade was standing in.

"Come now Arsenal speak up there is no need to be shy" Slade said cheerfully as he turned away from the screen he was watching and looked into the darkness ahead of him.

"I'm sorry to report to that Arsenal kinda failed his mission" hissed Nightmare as he tossed the severed head of Arsenal at Slade. Slade allowed the head to fall to the floor, making a sickening splat sound as it bounced off into the darkness.

"Lets just say he lost his head" he laughed as he watched the head disappear into the darkness and once again set his sight on Slade.

"I am impressed only a warrior of incredible skill and power could have defeated Arsenal….now tell me who you are" growled Slade as he drew his bo staff and pointed its tip in the direction of Nightmares voice.

"I can't believe you forgot all about me" hissed Nightmare as he stepped out of the shadows and looked at Slade, a sick smile had appeared on his face. Slade recoiled in horror as he looked at the face of the person who had killed his minion Arsenal, his bo staff trembling in his hands.

"You" gasped Slade as he dropped his bo staff, making it clang against the floor loudly, as he backed away from Nightmare. Nightmare dropped Raven to the floor and spread his arms.

What no hug daddy?" he laughed as he began to stalk towards the terrified Slade.

* * *

"Terra?" exclaimed Robin as he looked at her and nearly fell over in shock.

"Aww come on you mean to tell me that you don't recognise me?" gasped Terra as she grabbed Robin's arm and stopped him from falling to the ground, "Well I'm hurt" she sighed as she pretended to cry on his shoulder.

"I thought I recognised those eyes" laughed Robin as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, catching her completely by surprise.

"Come on Rob enough hugging" smiled Terra as she broke the hug and rubbed her arm, "I hope your not mad at me"

"Why would I be mad?" Robin asked as he looked at Terra and smiled slightly.

"Well I did betray you guys, nearly kill Raven oh and I nearly destroyed the entire city…need I go on?" Terra said softly as tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"That's all ancient history so stop your crying" replied Robin as he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "I'm glad you're here to help me" he smiled as he looked into her eyes, his eyes where full of forgiveness,

"Thanks" Terra whispered softly as she wiped away her tears and returned to being her normal cheerful self, "So tell me how is everyone?" she asked as she smiled at Robin. _She hasn't changed _Robin thought as he smiled and began to tell her all about what the Titan's had been up to since her death.

* * *

"Aww come on dad all I want is a hug" hissed Nightmare as he continued to walk towards Slade.

"Your not my son!" Slade growled as he stood up and looked at Nightmare, who once again smiled at his father.

"I am the personification of your sons hatred of you dad, face it you made me when you killed mommy dearest" laughed Nightmare as he took another step towards Slade, causing Slade to fall to the floor.

"Impossible I killed you" spat Slade as he crawled away from the advancing Nightmare. Who just smiled at his attempts to escape.

"Sorry dad but you only killed mom I was lucky enough to survive" laughed Nightmare as he stopped directly in front of Slade and looked down at his terrified father.

"Then I won't make the same mistake twice" Slade said calmly as he stood up and clicked his fingers together. Suddenly a huge fist came out of the darkness and crushed Nightmare into the ground. Cinderblock then appeared from the shadows patting his massive hands together as the creature smiled slightly, "Excellent Cinderblock" laughed Slade as he watched Cinderblock bow down low to him, "Now get rid of the body" he ordered making the stone golem turn towards the hole in which Nightmare lay at the bottom of.

"I hate to admit rock head but that was a pretty good shot" hissed Nightmare from the hole making Cinderblock stop and look into the hole, "But this one is better" he laughed as he grabbed Cinderblock and pulled him into the hole as well. Slade listened in horror as he heard Cinderblock roar in pain as Nightmare tore him to pieces, seconds later Nightmare floated out of the hole with a small pile of rubble in his hand.

"Just you and me now dad" he laughed as he dropped the rubble and walked towards Slade once again, nothing now could stop him from his revenge.

* * *

"He's getting married to Starfire?" screamed Terra as Robin finished talking.

"Afraid so" smiled robin as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Terra, who had burst into laughter.

"Wow who would have thought that Beast Boy would settle down?" she smiled before she turned and looked at Robin very slyly, "So you and Raven are… you know…an item?" she said as she watched Robin blush slightly.

"Yep" replied Robin as he tried to hide his blushes, "I love her more than life itself"

"That is so beautiful" replied Terra as she wiped away her tears and looked at Raziel and Robin, who where both desperately trying to hold back their laughter, "Hey can't a girl get emotional?" she screamed as she chased them around the cemetery making Genesis giggle and Chaos sigh heavily.

* * *

"What do want from me?" demanded Slade as he quickly grabbed his bo staff and pointed it directly at Nightmare, who simply stopped his advance and looked at his father.

"An answer would be nice" he smiled as he cocked his head to one side, "Why did you kill my mother and leave me for dead?"

"I killed that meddling witch for fun, for the thrill of watching her struggle to breath as I robbed her body of air and life" laughed Slade as he remembered her death, "And I tried to kill you because I was ashamed of you, I hated you imagine having a son who couldn't do anything right…not even die" he laughed as he watched Nightmare slowly look down at the ground and allow a single tear to fall from his eyes.

"Shut up" he hissed quietly as Slade continued to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry was the truth too much for the little baby" laughed Slade as he kicked Nightmare to the floor.

"I said shut up" Nightmare hissed again as he stood up and looked at Slade, rage burned in his demonic eyes.

"Make me" replied Slade as he pointed the tip of his bo staff directly at Nightmares heart.

"Ok" smiled Nightmare as he batted the staff away and walked towards the terrified Slade, the bo staff slowly went through his body until he was face to face with Nightmare. Slade suddenly felt the air rush from his body as Nightmare slammed his fist into his chest, he looked down as Nightmare pulled his hand free and allowed Slade's blood spill onto the floor. Nightmare couldn't help but smile as he watched Slade fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Onyx please don't…" pleaded Slade weakly as he raised a hand to his son for help.

"Goodbye father" smiled Nightmare as he brought his foot down and crushed Slade's neck. Nightmare lingered for a moment before he turned away and walked back over to where he had dropped Raven, "Lets get you ready to see bird boy" he hissed as he dragged her into the darkness, leaving Slade's body alone in the light.

Ok that chapter sucked in my opinion (I AM REALLY SORRY) anyway I will hopefully have a better chapter by tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. I hope this chapter hasn't put you off my story altogether. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and left a review…those reviews mean a lot to me. Later days people

PS: everyone should check out The Price: One Soul by lost wolf spirit and Fire Dancer by Peppermint Dream their storied are much better than this plie of crap I call a story anyway thank you for your time.


	20. The Nightmare of a Robin

I would to thank Peppermint Dream for allowing me to borrow one of her characters. This chapter is for you…….(and by the way I'm 17 but shh don't tell anybody ok?)….anyway enough of this banter on with the chapter.

Chapter 20

The Nightmare of a Robin

Robin was about to say something in an attempt to calm Terra down until his communicator went off loudly in his pocket. He quickly took it out and opened it revealing a small screen that was showing only static.

"Slade!" he hissed loudly as Slade's face appeared on the screen, making Robin nearly crush the device in his hand.

"You wish bird boy" laughed Nightmare as he dropped Slade's head and smiled at Robin.

"What do you want Nightmare?" growled robin s he looked at Nightmare who just kept smiling at him.

"What no small talk, no 'hey Nightmare old buddy how have you been?' I mean come on Robin" laughed Nightmare as he took off his sunglasses and looked at Robin with his black eyes.

"We're not friends anymore Onyx now get to the point, what do you want?" demanded Robin as his anger flared up in his belly.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you buddy" smiled Nightmare as he turned the screen and pointed to the far and revealed raven chained to it. Robin nearly went ballistic as he looked at her, she was badly bruised and her clothes where in tatters but she was at least still breathing.

"What have you done to her?" snarled Robin as he gripped the communicator even tighter in his hand, causing its sides to crack slightly.

"Nothing yet" smiled Nightmare as he turned the screen back to face him, "But if you would like to see her in one piece I suggest you come and get her" he laughed as the screen cut to static, making Robin crush his communicator completely in his hand, letting out a roar in rage as he fell to his knees. He quickly stood back up and pushed his way past Chaos and Genesis as he walked towards the exit of the cemetery.

"Where are you going?" asked Raziel as he appeared in front of Robin, blocking his path, and looked down at him.

"I have to help her Raziel" Robin replied softly as he looked down at the ground and tried to walk past the wraith.

"You do realise it is a trap so why risk your life?" demanded Chaos as he walked over to Robin and looked at him, his face remained emotionless.

"Because I love her" replied Robin as he finally pushed Raziel out of his way and ran into the city.

* * *

Nightmare laughed as he watched the screen cut to static.

"Thanks for the nice lair dad" he laughed as he kicked Slade's severed head into the darkness and walked over to where he had Raven chained. He stopped laughing as he noticed Raven open her eyes and slowly raise her head.

"Oh no you don't Goth Girl" hissed Nightmare as he unleashed a small burst of crimson lightning at her, knocking her unconscious once more, You need to sleep just a little while longer" he said softly as he watched little wisps of smoke rise from her body.

"No wonder 'he' loved you so much" hissed Nightmare as he gently ran his knuckle down her cheek, "Pity 'he' isn't coming back" he laughed as he kissed her forehead and turned off the lights once again plunging his lair into darkness.

* * *

"Crazy brave fool" sighed Chaos as he watched Robin disappear into the night and looked up and noticed it was starting to rain, he felt his heart sink in his chest. He turned round and looked at Terra who was now nearly drenched by the rain but still had a small smile on her face.

"Terra follow him and make sure no one interferes with the upcoming battle" he said calmly as he looked at the blonde girl.

"Yes sir" saluted Terra as she smiled once last time before taking off after Robin on a huge boulder.

"Shall I fetch him now?" asked Raziel as he stood beside Chaos and looked at Terra fly off into the night.

"Yes Raziel bring him back to world of the living" sighed Chaos as he turned and looked at his angel of death with a slight smile, "Do not fail me"

"I shall not fail you…elder god" smiled Raziel as his body began to crumble into dust in the rain. Chaos smiled as he watched Raziels body completely vanish into the ground.

"Not anymore I am now Chaos" he whispered as he turned around and looked over at Genesis, who was just staring down at the ground.

"Why do you weep my sister?" asked Chaos as he noticed tears fall from her face onto the ground.

"I weep for Robin, I weep for what is going to happen to him" she whimpered as she looked at her brother and allowed him to she her tears flow down her delicate face. Chaos quickly grabbed her and held her close to his body and allowed her to spill her tears against his chest.

"I know but there is nothing we can do this is the path he must walk" he whispered softly as he stroked her soaked hair and closed his eyes, allowing his own tears to fall to the ground.

* * *

Raziel suddenly appeared in one of the many tunnels of the Spectral Realm and landed on the ground with a mighty thud.

"Got to work on my landings" he sighed as he stood up and rubbed his lower back before he started walking down the tunnel towards 'his' prison.

"Let's just hope he decides to help" he said to himself as he stopped in front of a huge set of doors, "Here goes nothing" he whispered as he summoned the Soul Reaver to his claws and used it to break the seal that kept the doors locked. He took a single step back as the mighty doors slowly swung open and revealed a lone figure sitting in the middle of the brilliant white room, he was a soul who's past had eternally haunted him.

"What do you want Raziel?" asked the figure as it continued to look down at the floor, not even raising it's head as Raziel entered his domain.

"It is time" replied Raziel as he looked down at the figure and allowed the Soul Reaver to disappear into thin air.

"Leave me alone!" screamed the figure as he floated away from Raziel, he wasn't exactly sure if he was screaming at Raziel or the screams inside his tormented mind.

"I cannot I come here to acquire your help in the upcoming battle" Raziel said softly as he looked at the figure who had his hands over his head in an attempt to silence the voices inside his head.

"Your fight has nothing to do with me Soul Reaver" replied the figure as he stood up and continued to slam his head against the wall.

"I know but Raven needs you" Raziel said as he walked over to the figure and tried to stop him from his self harm.

"Raven…" whispered the figure as he stopped slamming his head against the wall and allowed a single tear to fall from his shut eyes.

"Yes Crow your sister need's your help" replied Raziel as Crow turned and looked at the wraith his eyes firmly closed, it was the only way he knew off to keep his power under control.

"What must I do" Crow said as he placed a hand on Raziels shoulder and smiled slightly, Raziel returned the smile as he explained everything to Crow and lead him out of his prison.

* * *

Robin stood outside Slade's former hideout and wiped the rain off his forehead. He took one final deep breath before he opened the door and entered the pitch black lair.

"I'm here Nightmare!" he yelled as tiny droplets of water dripped off his cape and landed on the ground, his voice seemed to echo around in the darkness. Suddenly a bright light turned on and shone down on him letting him see Slade's head on a pike in front of his eyes.

"Welcome to my lair I hope you like what I've done to the place?" hissed Nightmare as another light turned and revealed him standing next to Raven looking at Robin.

"Let her go Nightmare it's me you want" replied Robin as he looked at Nightmare who just smiled and began to smell Raven's hair.

"have you ever noticed how much dear raven here smells like lavender?" laughed Nightmare as he continued to smell her hair and smile at Robin. Robin's rage suddenly exploded inside him and his eyes burned bright with his anger towards Nightmare.

"Leave her alone!" roared Robin s he pulled out his bo staff and charged at Nightmare. Nightmare just laughed as he made a black sword materialise in front of him ad block robin's devastating attack.

"I'll take that as a no shall I?" he smiled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and slashed away at robin, who managed to block each of the strikes, "Welcome to the beginning of your end Robin" hissed Nightmare as he brought his sword down in a deadly over head strike. Robin could watch in horror as the blade slowly approached his head.

.

.

.

Finished this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I would once again like to thank Peppermint Dream for allowing me to use her character Crow (Blows a kiss and hugs the screen ) and I would also like to thank everyone who has written a review about this story, I have really appreciated all of your support. I will have this updated soon so watch this space. Later days people and remember to take care of yourselves.


	21. My work here is done

I do not own the character Crow, he belongs to Peppermint Dream….thank you again for letting me borrow him for this story.

Chapter 21

My work here is done

There wasn't any time left to duck or move out of the way so Robin closed his eyes tightly as he awaited the blade to connect with his head. He waited for what seemed like an age until he opened his eyes and saw that Nightmare's sword had been stopped by a slab of solid granite.

"Hope this isn't a private party" smirked Terra as she used her powers to send another piece of granite at the shocked Nightmare hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Thanks Terra" coughed Robin as he leapt away from Nightmare and threw an explosive disk at him knocking him flying against the wall, "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as he stood beside the still smiling Terra.

"Duh I'm here to help" Terra replied as she used her powers to create a small sword and shield out of rock. Robin just smiled and quickly re-entered his fighting stance spinning his bo staff above his head.

"Aww isn't this cute bird boy has a new friend" sneered Nightmare as he stood back up and picked up his sword, "And I really things that are cute" he roared as he created another sword and leapt at Robin and Terra, his twin swords crackled with crimson energy.

"Terra look out!" yelled Robin as he pushed Terra out of the way of one of Nightmares blades and attacked him with his bo staff with great speed and fury. Nightmare just laughed as he blocked each of Robin's attacks and countered with a slash across his chest, leaving a deep cut that bleed furiously. Robin didn't seem to notice and continued to attack Nightmare with a shot to his ribs with the point of his bo staff. Nightmare stumbled back a few steps and managed to throw a black energy ball at robin, who wasn't able to get his defence up in time.

"Why you little…" growled Nightmare as he watched the smoke and saw Terra standing in front of Robin with her shield smoking slightly.

"Gotta try harder than that" smiled Terra as she leapt at Nightmare and slashed at him with her stone sword. Nightmare managed to block most of her attacks until he knocked down by robin who jumped over Terra and smashed his bo staff into Nightmare's exposed chest, making him roar in both fury and pain.

"You'll pay for that" roared Nightmare as he unleashed an bolt of red lightning from one of his swords and sent Robin flying across the room.

"Robin…" gasped Terra as she watched him soar over her head. Nightmare saw that she was exposed and launched his attack. Terra did her best to block the attack with her shield but Nightmare was too fast and managed to leave a large cut in her right thigh. Terra screamed in pain as she swung her sword at Nightmare, who simple blocked it with one of his swords and used the other to shatter it into thousands of pieces.

"Swords shatter rock" smiled Nightmare as he kicked her shield out of her grip and watched her fall to the floor, looking up at him in terror.

* * *

Chaos looked up at the sky and watched the lightning streak across it. He then looked back down at Genesis with a great sadness in his eyes.

"What is my brother?" asked Genesis as she noticed the sadness in Chaos's eyes.

"I am afraid that Robin and Terra are in trouble" he sighed as he looked back up at the sky and watched another lightning bolt flash across it.

"Don't worry I am sure they shall be fine" smiled Genesis as she joined her brother in watching the lightning bolts dance in the sky, _Please be safe _she thought as another flashed across the nights sky.

* * *

"Yeah but rock smashes you" smiled Terra as she summoned a huge boulder and sent it crashing into Nightmares chest, knocking him to the floor in a pile of dust and rubble. Robin saw an opening and quickly leapt into action throwing several explosive devices at Nightmare, engulfing him in flames. Nightmare screamed in fury as the flames burnt into his flesh before he quickly leapt out of the inferno and glared at Robin and Terra.

"You'll pay for that" he hissed as he glared at Robin and Terra, his eyes burned with his fury towards them. Nightmare quickly ran at them and appeared behind Terra hitting her on the back of her head with the hilt of his sword knocking her out cold.

"TERRA!" screamed Robin as he leapt at Nightmare only to get knocked aside by a blast of black energy from one of his swords.

"Aww did the little birdie not like that?" smiled Nightmare as he held his blades to his chest and merged them back into one sword again.

"One way or another Nightmare this will end tonight" hissed Robin as he stood up and entered his fighting stance, Nightmare just smiled and entered his both of them just glared at each other.

"I don't think so" smiled Nightmare as he looked at Robin with his unblinking eyes. The two remained like this for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the other to make the first move. Nightmare quickly ended the silence as he launched himself at Robin and slashed at him with his sword. Robin smiled as he leapt back, narrowly avoided the attack, and swung his bo staff at Nightmare who blocked it with his sword.

"Come Robin I know you can do better than this" smiled Nightmare as he pushed Robin away and attacked him with his blade, forcing Robin to dodge the attacks and fall to the floor. Robin flipped up and leapt at Nightmare again swing his bo staff with pin point accuracy. Nightmare blocked the attack with his sword.

"Come on Robin don't you want to save Raven?" laughed Nightmare as he once again pushed Robin away and leapt at him, trying to impale Robin on his sword. Robin just roared as he rolled out of the way of Nightmares strike and kicked the surprised demon with a kick to the face. Robin quickly swung his bo staff at Nightmare and caught him in the face, sending his spiralling into the air.

"You'll pay for taking Raven!" screamed Robin as he ran after Nightmare and caught him with a flying kick to the spine as he fell back down to the floor, sending Nightmare crashing into the wall beside Raven. Robin fell back to the floor and dropped to his knees and started panting heavily, as the sweat dripped off his head and made a small puddle on the floor.

"Is that all you have?" laughed Nightmare as he stood back up and patted the dust off his coat.

"How can beat this guy?" Robin asked himself as he stood back up and spun his bo staff over his head.

"You can't" replied Nightmare as he stepped out of the rubble and smiled over at Robin.

* * *

Terra slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head groaning slightly.

"Did anyone catch the license plate on that bus?" she groaned as she stood back up and looked at Robin jump out of the way of Nightmares attacks.

"No rest for the wicked" she sighed as she created another sword and ran over to help Robin.

* * *

"Robin leapt out the way of another attack and threw some explosive disks at Nightmares face. Nightmare just laughed as he blew away the smoke and continued attacking Robin.

"Stop running and fight!" he roared as he watched Robin dodge another attack and jump away from him.

"Fine" smiled Robin as he lunged at Nightmare and hit him in the chest with his bo staff, making Nightmare groan slightly as he staggered back. He didn't have much time to rest as he hit in the face with a barrage of small stones and pieces of granite.

"Don't tell me you forgot about little old me?" smiled Terra as she picked up a huge boulder and used to smash Nightmare into the ground. Robin knew that that wouldn't keep Nightmare down and used the time to get his breath back.

"You ok?" Terra asked a she walked to him and knelt down beside him.

"I'm fine how about you?" panted Robin as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at Terra.

"I'm good except for this throbbing headache" smiled Terra as she stood up and raised her sword, "Hey we go again" she sighed as she noticed the boulder beginning to move. Robin also sighed as he stood back up and decreased the length of his bo staff, effectively making it into a sword and awaited Nightmare to reappear. He didn't have to wait long as Nightmare burst free from underneath the boulder and glared at Terra and Robin.

"Nice try girlie" sneered Nightmare as he landed on the ground and recreated his black sword.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" replied Terra as her eyes began to glow with golden energy.

"Show me then" smiled Nightmare as he pointed his weapon at them and motioned for them to attack.

* * *

"We are here" Raziel said as he and Crow appeared in the cemetery where Chaos and Genesis watched the sky.

"I know this place" whispered Crow as he stepped into the cemetery and smelt the air around him, he knew he was home.

"Welcome home Crow" smiled Chaos as he turned and looked at Crow, who bowed down low him.

"What has happened to my sister?" asked Crow as he stood back up and looked directly at Chaos, making the god slightly nervous.

"Nightmare…I mean 'the evil's' avatar has taken her prisoner and is using her to lure the one to him" replied Chaos.

"To what ends?" asked Crow as he turned his attention to Genesis, who just gulped heavily as he looked at her.

"He wishes to kill the saviour now so that his master has no opposition when it arrives" stammered Genesis as she stood close her brother.

"Thank you" replied Crow as he smiled before he disappeared into a puddle of black energy.

"He goes to help them" whispered Raziel as he looked at spot where Crow once stood.

"Let's hope he can make a difference" whispered Chaos as he held his sister close to his body.

* * *

Robin was the first to reach Nightmare as he swung his bo staff at him. Nightmare ducked the attempted strike and punched Robin in the stomach, causing the brave hero to cough as the air escaped his lungs. Nightmare then dropped Robin and walked towards into Terra who used her power to smash a pillar into him. Nightmare didn't stop, even as the pillar struck him, he just continued walking towards her until he was standing directly in front of her.

"That was it?" he asked as he looked at Terra, there was a strange look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Nope" smiled Terra as she pointed behind Nightmare. Nightmare turned his head slightly and was hit in face by a blast of black energy. Crow walked out of the shadows and watched Nightmare crash into a wall, "That was it" she smiled as Crow appeared in the shadows, his hands smoking slightly.

"That was for my sister" Crow said softly as he walked over to Robin and helped him stand up, "Hello Robin" he smiled as he picked Robin up.

"Hey Crow" coughed Robin as he smiled back weakly. Nightmare just roared as he stood back up and leapt at Crow, Robin and Terra. Robin out of instinct pushed Crow and Terra out of the way as Nightmare swung his sword, the room seemed to move in slow motion as Robin tried to jump away but was caught in the face with the tip of Nightmare's sword.

"Robin…" gasped Crow as he watched the sword move away from Robin's face.

"No!!!" screamed Terra as she watched Robin's mask fall from his face in two separate pieces.

"My work here is done" smiled Nightmare as he watched Robin's blood fall to the floor before he disappeared in a pillar of darkness. Robin fell to the floor screaming in pain as blood fell from the place his mask once was.

"My eyes!" was all Robin screamed as he rolled about on the floor holding his face, the blood creeping through his fingers.

.

.

I personally think that this isn't the best chapter I have ever written but I will let you all decide. Remember to please leave a review to tell me what you thought and how I could improve my later chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less and will continue to read my story. Later Days people and take care of yourselves.

PS: My story about Beast Boy and Starfire getting married will be posted in a few days so watch this space.


	22. Notes in the dark

* * *

Chapter 22

Notes in the dark

Crow acted quickly and ran over to where Robin lay and tried to restrain him with his hands. Robin continued to scream and tried to place his hands over his face, but Crow stopped him at the last minute.

"Terra" Crow said as he held Robin down and looked over at the terrified blonde girl, who was just staring down at Robin in shock.

"No Robin…" she gasped quietly as she slowly took several steps away from Robin, the blood continued to flow from the deep slash in his face.

"Terra!" yelled Crow as he grabbed her arm and snapped her out of her trance, "I know your scared but I need your help"

"I'm ok what do want?" Terra stammered as she looked down at Crow and tried to ignore Robin's screams and the blood on Crows hands.

"Quickly go and wake up my sister she is the only person who can save Robin now" relied Crow as he took away his hand and used it to stop robin from touching the wound, "Robin your going into shock you have to try and stay awake" was all he kept saying as he tried to stop Robin from rolling about on the ground.

"Why can't you save him I mean you're the same as Raven right?" asked Terra as she looked down at Crow who had his hands full with Robin.

"My powers can only bring pain and destruction" sighed Crow as he felt robin relax slightly in his grip, "Now quickly wake Raven". Terra just nodded and ran over to the wall where Raven was chained.

"Sorry about this" whispered Terra as she used her powers to shatter the wall behind raven, therefore releasing her from her bindings but also covering her in rubble.

"Come on Raven wake up" whispered Terra as she dug Raven out and gently patted her on the cheek. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Terra, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Terra?" groaned Raven as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain come on Robin needs your help" Terra replied quickly as she grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her over to where Robin lay. Crow quickly put his hood over his head and hid his face, he didn't want to make his presence known to raven just yet it could have distracted her.

"What happened to Robin?" demanded Raven as she pulled her arm free from Terra's grip and looked at her.

"See for yourself" replied Terra as she pointed down to Robin, who was being held down by a hooded figure. Raven gasped as she looked at his face and saw the huge slash that went across both of his eyes, she couldn't bear to listen to his screams of pain.

"Robin" she screamed as she dropped down to her knees beside him.

"Raven…Raven where are you?" stammered Robin as he desperately felt about for her.

"I'm right here" whispered Raven as she gently took hold of his hand and held it against her face.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked weakly as he smiled slightly at her.

"I'm fine how about you?" Raven smiled as tears fell from her purple eyes.

"I'm doing good" smiled robin as he used his other hand to caress her face gently.

"Raven he won't last much longer you must heal him" Crow said as he placed his hand on top of hers and Robin's.

"I can't his wound is too sever" replied raven as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yes you can" replied Crow as he took off his hood and smiled at her, "I believe in you". Raven smiled as she looked at her brother and then looked back down at Robin was still smiling at her, the blood was flowing down his face. Raven closed her eyes and prayed for the strength to save Robin as she placed her free hand over his face.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she opened her yes and revealed that they where glowing white with energy. She felt her power seep from her fingers into Robin's wound. Crow smiled as he took a step back and held Terra close to him.

"Come on Raven" he whispered as he sensed her power flow from her fingers

"Yeah Rae you can do it whispered Terra as she watched in awe a pair of brilliant white wings explode from Raven's back. Raven just continued chanting even as her power exploded in a brilliant white explosion that engulfed the room in a brilliant white light. Crow used his cloak to shield both his and Terra's eyes from the light, but he could still sense Raven's power. The light slowly began to disappear and the room was filled with silence as Raven collapsed onto the floor beside Robin, her wings slowly disappeared.

"Robin?" she asked softly before she blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

Genesis looked up at the sky and allowed her tears to fall to the ground whenever she saw a brilliant red lightning bolt streak across the sky.

"It has been done" sighed Chaos as he wiped away his own tears and looked over at Raziel, who was standing partly in the shadows.

"Raziel" commanded Chaos as he watched Raziel step out of the shadows and look at him.

"Yes?" asked Raziel as he dropped down to one knee and bowed his head down low.

"Go to Titan Tower and inform his friends of what has happened" replied Chaos as he motioned for Raziel to stand back up, "They have a right to know" he smiled as he looked over at his sister, who just smiled back and continued t cry.

"Are you sure?" questioned Raziel as he stood back up and looked at Chaos.

"Yes" sighed Chaos as Genesis pushed herself against his body and cried.

"Very well" smiled Raziel as he turned and left the cemetery and made his way to Titan's Tower.

"Now his real battle begins" wept Genesis as she and her brother slowly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked Cyborg as he saw Beast Boy and Starfire enter the living area.

"He is sleeping soundly" smiled Starfire before she let out a huge yawn.

"How about Raven?" Cyborg asked as he tried to hold back a yawn of his own but failed.

"She's asleep in Robin's room, she said she doesn't want to leave his side" yawned Starfire in reply before she floated into Beast Boy's arms.

"Yeah and sleeping doesn't sound like a bad idea at the moment" yawned Beast Boy as he caught Starfire and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah we should all get some sleep it has been a rough night" Crow said as he stood up from the couch and looked over at Cyborg.

"Yeah I'm pooped" yawned Terra as she also stood up and stretched her arms.

"Ok then you and Crow can share your old room Terra" smiled Cyborg as he watched them both blush furiously. he then walked over to the wall and entered the security codes and locked up the Tower.

"Well folks we are now locked up so I shall bid you all a goodnight" yawed Cyborg as he made his way to his room.

"Goodnight" chimed Starfire as Beast Boy carried her to their room. Crow and Terra looked at each other and quickly looked back down at the floor blushing.

"So you wanna sleep on the bed or the floor?" asked Terra as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"I'll take the floor if that's ok with you" smiled Crow as he looked up at Terra,his eyes still firmly closed. Terra just smiled back at him and lead the way to her old room.

* * *

Robin shot up in bed and panted heavily in the dark. He slowly opened his eyes but only saw darkness still. He slowly ran his hands over his face and felt the scar that was left by Nightmare's final attack. He felt like screaming in rage at being blind until his hand brushed against something warm in his bed. He carefully used his hands to feel who this person was and smiled whenever he released it was Raven sleeping.

"Raven" he smiled as he gently leaned down and lay his head down next to her hair, "She does smell like lavender" he smiled as he gently inhaled her sent into his body. He slowly raised his head and got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake hr up.

"I'm going to miss that smell" he sighed as he pulled out his bo staff and used it to find his way over to his desk. He fumbled about and knocked over several small potted plants. He cursed silently under his breath and hoped that the sudden noise wouldn't wake Raven. When he was sure she was still asleep he began to write something on a piece of paper and placed something in a large envelope. He wiped away his tears whenever he finished his task and carefully made his way back over to Raven.

"Forget I ever existed" he whispered as he leant down and gently kissed her before he left the note under her arm and left the room. He slowly used his bo staff to help him find his way through the dark, it seemed like it took forever but he finally found his way to the living area.

"Goodbye guy's" he whispered softly as tears fell from his blind eyes. He walked over to the kitchen table and left another note addressed to the entire team. He wiped away his tears and made his way to the front door. He took one last look into the Tower and then disappeared into the night, leaving the it quiet and still once again

.

.

.

Ok I have some good news and some bad news.

The good news is that I will be starting my Weddings Bells fic tomorrow.

The bad news is that until I finish it this story has sadly come to a halt….but don't worry whenever I finish Wedding Bells I will continued this story. So anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will be kind enough to leave me a nice review (please ) So Later Days people and remember take care of yourselves.


	23. Robin's notes

Ok this chapter is basically about what Robin wrote in the notes he left for Raven and the rest of the Titan's so enjoy.

Chapter 23

Robin's notes

Cyborg awoke and yawed deeply as he smashed his alarm clock with his huge fist.

"Aww man not again" he sighed as he got out of bed and looked at the shattered remains of his alarm clock. His stomach rumbled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Patience my pet soon you shall be fed" he whispered to his stomach as he rubbed it and entered the living area. He was about to enter the kitchen until he noticed a large brown envelope sitting on the table. He shrugged as he picked it up and carefully ripped one of the ends away.

Dear Family

I'm sorry for doing this to you all again but this is something I have to do.

Don't blame yourselves please this isn't anybodies fault I just need some time alone so I don't everyone blaming themselves.

Cyborg I am leaving you in charge, just remember to keep everyone safe and don't do anything I would't do.

Starfire and Beast Boy I'm really sorry but I might not be around for your wedding day, but I never was much of a tuxedo person. I would like to wish you many years of happiness and good luck. Oh and save me a slice of cake.

Terra and Crow I don't know what to say other than thank you for helping me. I don't know any other way to thank you so I'm making you both Titan's again, do me proud.

I don't know when I'll be back if I ever come back so please try and get on with your lives, don't shed any tears on m account please.

This is it so I guess I'll see you all later….please take care of yourselves….I'll miss you all

Love Dick

Cyborg collapsed onto the floor whenever he finished reading the letter, he didn't even blink as his body hit the cold hard floor.

"Please God not again" he whispered to himself as he buried his face in his hands.

"Yo Cyborg what's the matter?" asked Beast Boy as he entered the room with Starfire.

"See for yourself" sighed the metal giant as he handed the letter to Beast Boy and picked up the envelope. Beast Boy finished reading the letter and dropped down to his knees in tears.

"Why did he have to leave again?" he wept as Starfire knelt down and hugged him, her tears now also fell onto the floor.

"Better give these to Crow and Terra" smiled Cyborg as he opened his hand and revealed two Titan communicators.

* * *

Raven awoke slowly and immediately spun round and looked for Robin.

"Robin?" she asked quietly as she looked about for any sign of him. She was about to get up until she felt something brush against her arm.

"What the?" she whispered as she picked up the note and started to read it.

Dear Raven

I'm sorry for this Rae but I have leave again, I need some time to find myself.

Please don't cry and please try and stay safe for me.

Oh and I like your dress I would have loved to see you in it

Just remember I will always love you no matter where I go

Love Dick xo

Raven dropped the note and buried her face in her hands. She didn't say a word as she collapsed back onto the bed and gently cried.

"Not again" was all she said to herself as she slowly rocked back and forth. She felt her heart break in her chest, she had lost him again. The lost who returned became lost once more.


	24. Birth of a monster

YAY I'M BACK SO LETS GET THIS STORY ROLLING

Sorry I took so long to update but I have some things going on in my life that have really messed my head up…sorry again…but enough small talk on with the story.

Chapter 24

Birth of a monster

Jinx entered the room and sighed as she watched Mammoth pick up Gizmo and growl at him.

"We are not watching this science program" growled Mammoth as he held Gizmo in front of his face.

"Yeah and we're not watching your stupid sports program you toe jam gunk eater" Gizmo spat back as he struggled to break free of Mammoths grip.

"Boy's" sighed Jinx as she walked past them and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly the door to their hideout exploded and instantly stopped Mammoth and Gizmo's fight.

"Knock Knock" hissed a voice as a lone figure walked into the room through the smoke.

"You had better have a good reason for doing that!" roared Mammoth as he dropped Gizmo and glared at the mysterious figure.

"Is wanting to kill you a good reason" laughed Nightmare as he entered the room and stared at Mammoth, making the genetic giant slightly nervous. Mammoth quickly shook away his nerves and rushed at the figure with his hands curled up in huge fists. The figure just laughed as it dodged Mammoth's attacks with incredible speed, Jinx and Gizmo looked on in horror as the figure created a black sword from nowhere and used it to impale Mammoth against the wall.

"You lose" smiled Nightmare as it created another sword and slammed it into Mammoth's chest. All the air in Mammoth's huge body shot out violently as the sword entered his chest, he felt his strength slipping away. He coughed once before he his eyes closed and his body went slack. The figure smiled cruelly as it pulled it's swords free and allowed Mammoth to fall to the floor.

"Mammoth no" gasped Jinx as she watched Mammoth's huge chest stop moving as he fell to the floor.

"Who in the heck are you?" demanded Gizmo as he made his mechanical spider legs shot from his back pack.

"I'm your worst nightmare" laughed Nightmare as he made his swords disappear and walked over to the terrified Jinx and Gizmo.

_

* * *

_

Why am I doing this? Nightmare asked himself as he used his swords to destroy Gizmo's spider legs.

Nightmare continued to ponder this question as he stabbed Gizmo in the face and flung his body across the room. He roared in fury as he realised that Onyx still had a small bit of control over his actions.

"Dam you Onyx!" screamed Nightmare as he threw his sword at Jinx and pinned her against the wall by. Jinx screamed in pain as she tried to pull the blade free.

"Aww don't worry I haven't finished with you just yet, your going to be my bait" laughed Nightmare as he regained control and approached the screaming Jinx.

* * *

Nightwing opened his eyes and found himself standing in a field of waving grass.

"What the?" he groaned as he stood up and looked around him.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind him. Nightwing spun round pulling out his bo staff in the process. He dropped his weapon whenever he saw who had spoken to him.

"Onyx?" gasped Nightwing as he looked and saw the former Titan standing in front of him.

"Do I know you?" asked Onyx as he looked at Nightwing in confusion.

"Onyx it's me, it's Robin your friend" replied Nightwing he reached out and touched Onyx.

"No you took Raven from me!" hissed Onyx as his body began to change before Nightwing's eyes.

"Onyx fight it your stronger than this!" yelled Nightwing as he watched Onyx slowly disappear into darkness.

"Onyx is no more only Nightmare remains" laughed Nightmare as he appeared from the darkness and glared at Nightwing, "Now leave this place!" he roared as he blasted Nightwing with another bolt of crimson lightning.

* * *

"ONYX!" screamed Nightwing as he shot up out of bed and looked about for his adversary.

"Bad dream? " whispered Raven as she placed her hand on his forehead and stoked his hair gently. Nighwing nodded and slowly lay his head back down.

"Where am I?" asked Nightwing as he took Raven's hand and kissed it gently.

"Your in my room" smiled Raven as she sat down next to him on her bed.

"Where everyone?" Nightwing asked as he tried to sit up again but his head still pounded.

"They are out looking for Nightmare" replied Raven as she helped Nightwing to sit up.

"What?" gasped Nightwing as he turned and looked at her.

"We got a message from Jinx saying that Nightmare was spotted down town," raven replied again as she looked at Nightwing in confusion.

"Jinx?" asked Nightwing, there a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I know it may sound strange but she apparently wants to turn over a new leaf" replied Raven as she watched Nightwing stand and reach for his bo staff, "And where are you going?" she asked as she watched him walk towards the door.

"I have to help them" replied Nightwing before he collapsed to the floor and held his ribs.

"You not in any condition to help anyone" Raven said as she walked over to him and tried to make him go back to bed.

"I'm sorry" sighed Nightwing sadly as he rammed his bo staff into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. He smiled as he caught her and carried her over to her bed.

"But I have to help them" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Dudes tell me why are we doing this?" asked Beast Boy as they approached the coordinates Jinx gave them.

"We have to find Nightmare and stop him" replied Crow as he appeared beside the green changeling, making Beast Boy jump into the air.

"Dude stop doing that!" yelled Beast boy as he held his chest and panted heavily, Crow just smiled at him and walked on ahead. The rest of the Titan's followed Crow until they came to a huge set of black doors.

"We're here" said Cyborg as he looked up at the huge doors.

"Then why not knock and see who's in" smiled Terra her eyes glowed a bright yellow as she sent a huge boulder crashing into the door.

"Very delicate" smiled Crow as he kissed her gently on the cheek before entering the dark building.

"What that was delicate" smiled Terra as she followed after him and grabbed his hand.

"Jinx we're here where are you?" yelled Cyborg as he entered the room and turned on his shoulder light.

"Now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy as he entered the room and looked around him

"I believe I laugh and say you've fallen for my trap" laughed Nightmare as he stepped out of the darkness and looked at the Titan's.

"Titan's go!" yelled Cyborg as the Titan's charged at Nightmare, who was still laughing sadistically.

* * *

Nightwing ran as fast as he could and then some.

"I have to help them" he kept saying to himself as he ran into the city. He ha no time to stop, no time to be tired, no time to fall, no time to bleed he had to save his friends. He eventually fell and lay on the ground, his legs burned, his breath was short.

"No I have to help them" he panted as he tried to stand back up, but he had no strength in his tired legs.

"Give me the strength!" he yelled into the darkness as he punched the ground with his fists.

"Need a hand" hissed a voice in front of Nightwing. Nightwing looked up and saw a clawed red hand extended in front of him.

"Thanks" he whispered as he took the hand and stood back up.

"Now go and save your friends" smiled Trigon as his body started to fade away into nothing.

* * *

Nightmare continued to laugh as he avoided each of the titan's attacks.

"Please is that all you can muster" laughed Nightmare as he batted away Cyborg's sonic cannon blast and sent it flying into Terra. Crow roared as he watched Terra fall and blasted Nightmare with a continuous beam of black energy. Starfire landed beside him and added her own emerald energy to Crow's attack. Nightmare just smiled as the beam hit him the chest and sent him flying through a wall.

"Booya!" cheered Cyborg as he watched the wall collapse on top of Nightmare.

"We did it!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran over to Terra and helped her to stand back up. Crow and Starfire just smiled before they both fell to the ground exhausted from the attack. Cyborg was about to run over to them until he was stopped by a sudden explosion from the rubble Nightmare lay under.

"Nice blast" he mocked as he stood back up and dusted off his coat, "Now the real fun can begin" he smiled as he summoned his twin swords. Cyborg didn't have any time to react as Nightmare appeared beside him and slashed his sonic cannon arm off at the shoulder, Cyborg screamed in pain as the sparks flew from his ruined arm. Nightmare was about to finish him until Terra sent a huge pile of rocks at him knocking him away from Cyborg.

"Your turn" smiled Nightmare as he charged at Beast Boy and slashed away at the changeling. Beast Boy managed to avoid the attacks as he transformed into a small mouse and ran from Nightmare. Nightmare was about to follow until Starfire blasted him with several Star bolts. Nightmare hissed as he deflected each of the emerald blasts and sent a bolt of crimson energy at Starfire, knocking her out of the air. Beast Boy roared as he changed into a huge green gorilla and charged at Nightmare, Nightmare leapt out the way of Beast Boy's huge fists and made his swords vanish into nothing as he jumped away from the enraged Beast Boy.

"Oh what a scary monkey" smirked Nightmare as he grabbed Beast Boy and threw him through a wall. Beast Boy just stood back up and ran at Nightmare once again. Nightmare just laughed as he held his palm at the green gorilla and sent a bolt of crimson lightning, changing Beast Boy back into his human form unconscious. Nightmare didn't have long to celebrate as Terra and Crow combined their energies and sent a beam of golden and black energy at him. Nightmare barely avoided the attack and blasted Crow away with a quick ball of black energy.

"Now it's just you and me" smiled Nightmare as he cracked his neck and walked towards Terra.

"I don't think so!" yelled Nightwing as he knocked Nightmare away with a flying kick to the chest

"Ahh Nightwing so glad you could make it" smiled Nightmare as he stood back up and rubbed his chest.

"Sorry I' late" smiled Nightwing as he pulled out his bo staff and entered his fight stance.

"Don't worry I was saving the best thing for last" smiled Nightmare as he blasted Terra with a small beam of crimson of energy, slamming her against a wall, and summoned a black staff to his hand and motioned for Nightwing to attack. Nightwing roared in fury as he leapt at Nightmare.

* * *

"Raven wake up please?" asked a voice.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Timid standing over her.

"Timid what are you doing here?" asked Raven as she sat up and looked at her 'sister'.

"I live here" smiled Timid as she revealed that Raven was in her own mind.

"Ok then what am I doing here?" asked raven as she stood up and rubbed her head.

"He wants to speak to you" Timid said softly as she walked towards a huge castle. Raven knew who she was talking about and followed her sister to the creepy castle.

"Bout time" smiled Gross as she jumped up and looked at Raven.

"Welcome back!" cheered Happy as she grabbed Raven as hugged her tightly.

"Where is he?" asked Raven s she looked at Timid. Timid pulled up her hood and pointed to a dark corridor. Raven took a deep breath and slowly walked down the corridor.

"Look who finally came back" hissed Hate as she pushed her way past Raven, almost knocking her to the floor. Raven would have normally attacked anybody who did this but she had more important things to do.

* * *

Nightmare sent Nightwing flying across the room and leapt after him. Nightwing rolled out the way as Nightmare slammed his staff into the ground next to his head, Nightwing smiled as he used his b staff to smack Nightmare in the ribs making him roar in pain as he skidded across the floor.

"Nice shot" smiled Nightmare as he stood back up and looked at Nightwing.

"And there's more where that came from" replied Nightwing as he leapt at Nightmare. Nightmare jumped away from Nightwing's bo staff but was caught with a couple of exploding disks in the chest. Nightmare snorted in anger as he threw a black energy ball at Nightwing , hitting him the chest. Nightmare was determined to match Nightwing blow for blow. _Why won't_ _they wake up I didn't hit them that hard?_ thought Nightmare as he dodged another of Nightwing's attacks.

* * *

"Hello sister or should I say daughter" smiled Rage as she watched Raven enter her prison.

"What do want Rage or should I say Trigon?" asked Raven as she stood as far as possible from her father/sister.

"Your brother is in trouble" replied Rage as she looked up at Raven, "He is about to release father into the human realm"

"Crow would never do that! yelled raven as she looked at her sister/father.

"He won't have a choice dear little Raven" Rage said softly as she looked into Raven eyes, Raven could see that rage was telling her the truth that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Nightmare avoided another attack and swung his staff at Nightwing's ribs. Nightwing block the attack and tried to force Nightmare to the ground.

"Come on Nightwing you know you can't neat me" hissed Nightmare as he looked into Nightwing's blind eyes.

"Wanna bet" smiled Nightwing as he threw Nightmare across the room. Nightmare stood back up and glanced over at Crow and Terra slowly standing back up.

"About time" laughed Nightmare as he threw a huge black energy ball at Nightwing and ran over to Them. Nightwing managed to block the energy ball with his bo staff and watched as Nightmare battled with Crow and Terra. He watched in horror as Nightmare kicked Crow away and grabbed Terra by the neck.

"Say goodbye to your true love Crow" smiled Nightmare as he gently jerked his wrist and made Terra's body go limp. Crow watched in horror as Nightmare casually ended Terra's life without a second thought. He screamed a silent scream as Nightmare tossed away Terra's body and blasted it into nothing with a pillar of dark fire.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Crow as he dropped to his knees and clutched his head.

"That's right Crow open your big beautiful eyes, make me pay for killing Terra" smiled Nightmare as he watched Crow slam his head against the ground. Crow couldn't fight it any more he had to open his eyes, he had to make Nightmare pay.

"Crow don't, that's he wants you do!" screamed Raven as she appeared from the shadows, but she was to late. She watched her brother stand up and look at Nightmare, his eyes where open.

"Let the end begin!" laughed Nightmare as he watched Crow's body convulse and slowly begin to change. Crow screamed in pain as his body under wet it's hideous change, his clothes where torn off his body as it expanded. His skin was no longer pale it was now blood red and covered in scales. His body was no longer human it was a demonic. His eyes where no longer pale blue they where now blood red and full of rage and hate, his four eyes all looked down at Nightmare. Crow was gone from this realm only his demon side remained, his and Raven's father had finally returned to Earth.

"Have fun Titan's" smiled Nightmare as he disappeared into a pillar of darkness. Crow growled with animalistic fury as he turned and looked down at Raven and Nightwin, his eyes burned with uncontrollable rage.

.

Hope you all liked it. Please remember to leave me a nice review and to use Later Days in your won fan fictions or reviews. So until next time Later days people and take care of yourselves.

PS: I would like to say a huge thank you to Peppermint Dream and Tayk for all of their nice reviews….thank you guys your reviews have meant a lot to me.

PS (AGAIN): I would now to say a huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed ant of my stories….THANK YOU EVERYBODY.


	25. Nightwing's true nature

Chapter 25

Nightwing's true nature

Nightwing quickly pushed Raven out of the way of Crow's eye blast only to be hit with the beam himself.

"Nightwing?" screamed raven as she watched him sail through the air.

"I'm fine Rae get the other's and get the hell out of here!" Nightwing yelled back as he landed on his feet and threw several explosive disks at Crow.

"But?" Raven protested before Nightwing cut her off.

"Raven I mean it now go!" yelled Nightwing as he leapt away from one of Crow's tentacles. Raven took one last look at Crow and Nightwing fighting before she ran over to where the other Titan's lay and picked them up using her powers. Nightwing sighed a breath of relief as he watched Raven leave the room with his friends.

"Crow come on man fight this!" yelled Nightwing as he used his bo staff to deflect one of Crow's dark energy blasts.

"Crow is gone little boy" snarled Crow as he cupped his hands and blasted Nightwing with a huge bolt of black energy. Nightwing barely managed to dodge the blast but was caught by Crow's eye blast as he landed back on the ground.

"Rage shall consume all!" roared Crow as he stalked over to where Nightwing landed.

* * *

Raven managed to get everyone outside and gently placed them on the ground beside each other.

"Come on BB wake up" pleaded Raven as she knelt down beside the green changeling and patted his cheek gently.

"Uhh hey Raven" smiled Beast Boy as he opened his eyes and looked up at Raven.

"You ok?" asked Raven as she smiled back down at Beast boy.

"My arm kinda hurts" smiled Beast boy as he held his left arm close to his chest. Raven smiled gently at him and placed her hand over his arm. A gentle white light bathed Beast Boy's arm making him giggle slightly.

"That tickles" he giggled as the light made his arm his arm feel a little warm.

"All done" smiled raven as she removed her hand and watched Beast Boy move his arm up and down.

"Thanks doc" smiled Beast Boy as he stood back up.

"Anytime now help me with the other's" said raven as she stood back up and walked over to Cyborg and tried to wake up the metal giant. Beast Boy saluted military style and ran over to Starfire and knelt beside her.

"Morning good looking" smiled Beast Boy as he lifted Starfire's head and watched her open her eyes.

"But it is not morning" Starfire replied as she smiled weakly at her smiling husband, who leant down and kissed her.

* * *

Nightwing jumped away as Crow tried to crush him into the ground with his foot, and threw a freeze disk at him. Crow roared as the disk struck him in the leg and covered it in a thick layer of ice.

"Chill out" smiled Nightwing as he ran at Crow and hit him hard in the chest with his bo staff. Crow rocketed across the room and slammed into a wall in the far corner. He eventually stood back up and glared over at Nightwing in rage.

"You shall pay for that boy" snarled Crow as he created a long jet black sword to his clawed hands.

"Just try and make me" Nightwing spat back as he twirled his bo staff around his head and smiled at Crow. Crow just roared in fury as he charged at Nightwing and clanged his sword off the brave hero's bo staff. Nightwing kept smiling as he dodged each of Crows attacks and countered with a huge uppercut to his chin. Crow reeled back a few steps in pain giving Nightwing the opening he needed. Nightwing quickly got in close to Crow and hit him hard in the chest with his bo staff before hitting him in the face with a devastating jump kick. Crow roared as he was once again sent flying across the room into another wall.

"Impossible how can a mere boy stand up to me?" snarled Crow as he stood back up and glared over at Nightwing.

"I'm not a mere boy, not anymore Crow" smiled Nightwing as he put his bo staff away and looked over at Crow, "Let me show you my true form now"

Crow watched in awe and horror as beams of light stabbed into Nightwing lifting him several feet into the air. The light then surrounded Nightwing as he screamed in pain, his body was changing but into what.

* * *

Raven helped Cyborg to stand back up before she looked back at Hive's former hideout in awe and shock.

"What is that?" asked Beast Boy as a bright beam of light shot from the building and pierced the night's sky. Raven didn't say anything she just watched the beam part the clouds and reveal the stars in the night sky.

"Nightwing" was all she said as the beam grew even brighter engulfing the whole city in light.

"It has started" whispered Genesis as she watched the beam of light hit the night sky.

"Yes Nightwing has finally accepted his role" smiled Chaos as he stood beside his sister.

"The saviour has been awakened"

* * *

Crow watched as the beam of light disappeared and Nightwing fall back onto the floor covered in smoke.

"Nice show but you forgot to end on a bang" sneered Crow as he sent blasts after blasts of black and red energy at Nightwing, but only to watch in horror as they bounced off his body. Crow roared in fury as he created a huge ball of black energy and threw at Nightwing engulfing his body and the room in smoke and dust.

"Darkness can never be defeated" laughed Crow as he waited for the dust and smoke to settle.

"Light always chases the darkness away" Nightwing simply said as he stood back up, the smoke still hid his body . Crow couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Nightwing had stood back up even after his most powerful attack.

"What are you?" stammered Crow as he watched Nightwing step out of the smoke and reveal his new form.

"I am the saviour of life" replied Nightwing as he watched Crow tremble in fear at his new form. His costume was no longer black it was now a brilliant white. His hair as now blonde and no longer fell over his eyes. He looked at Crow, his eyes where a perfect white and they seemed to look into crow's very soul, "And you must be saved" he said as he unfurled his jet black wings and walked towards Crow. Nightwing was an angel and he had finally accepted it.

.

.

Short chapter I know but I kinda hit that horrible thing known as writer's block. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a nice review (you can leave a bad one if you want I don't mind) so I'll hopefully be fine by tomorrow and come back with a new chapter but if I don't remember to stay safe. Later Days. people


	26. Dreams and realisation

Yo Peppermint Dream and Tayk thank you for all your reviews you two are like my biggest fans. I am not worthy of your devotion is there anything I can do to say thank you?

Tayk I checked out your story on fiction press.com and I must say I liked it keep up the good work. Later days dude.

Chapter 26

Dreams and realisation

Crow was frozen in horror as he watched this new Nightwing walk slowly towards him.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed as he threw several black energy balls at Nightwing in an attempt to slow his advance. Nightwing just smiled as he used his wings to deflect the balls of energy and send them flying across the room.

"I can't, you must be saved" Nightwing said softly as he stopped in front of Crow and looked down at the terrified demon hybrid.

"No you can't him I will not allow it!" hissed Crow as he lunged at Nightwing. Nightwing just stepped aside and rammed his fist into crow's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You cannot stop me" Nightwing said as he moved his fist and allowed Crow to fall to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Make them stop!" screamed Crow as he grabbed his head with his hands and started to slam it into the ground, "Make the voices stop!"

"I will" smiled Nightwing as he created a pure white sword and pointed it at Crow.

"Thank you" smiled Crow as he looked up at Nightwing, tears could be seen in the demons eyes.

"I am sorry" sighed Nightwing softly as he rammed the sword into Crow's chest. The air rushed from Crow's lungs, making Crow gasp for air. He smiled as he felt his life leave his body.

"The voices….I can no longer hear them" he smiled before he closed his eyes and slumped onto the floor.

"May you rest in peace" whispered Nightwing as he tried to stop his hands from trembling. He dropped down to his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he screamed as he wept into his hands. He had saved his friends soul form the darkness of his own heart, but the price was to high. The saviour of life had destroyed a life and that was destroying him inside.

"Thank you for giving me my freedom" said a gentle voice in Nightwing's head.  
"Crow?" questioned Nightwing as he looked around him to see where the voice came from. But there was no answer, there was no one else in the room with him.

"Crow" smiled Nightwing as he stood up and allowed his body to change back to normal. He immediately winced as a sudden wave of pain raced through his entire body. He fell back down to floor clutching his ribs as the pain shot through his body.

"Somebody help me" he tried to yell but the pain was so intense that it was only as loud as a faint whisper. He soon blacked out, the pain was too much, his vision became clouded by darkness once again.

* * *

"You know Rae you should really try and get some sleep" smiled Cyborg as he entered the med lab and saw Raven sitting beside Nightwing.

"I can't leave him" she simple replied never taking her eyes off Nightwing's body. It was covered in plasters, bandages and had tubes sticking into nearly every part of flesh. She hated him being this way, he was technically dead to the world.

"Raven this is an order please try and get some sleep, I'll watch him for a while" smiled Cyborg as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven looked up at him, her eyes told him how tired she really was.

"Don't worry I'll tell you the moment he wakes up, now bed" ordered Cyborg as he pointed to the door, still smiling.

"Please wake up soon" whispered Raven as she kissed Nightwing on the forehead and left the room.

"Man I wish I was lucky as you" smiled Cyborg as he pulled up a chair next to Nightwing and watched his friend breath slowly, "You had better wake up or i'll kill you" he smiled as he placed his hand on Nightwing's chest.

* * *

Raven tried to relax enough to fall asleep but her mind keep thinking about Nightwing. She eventually convinced herself that he would ok and finally managed to close her eyes and fall asleep.

"Raven wake up!" yelled Beast boy as he started to shake her violently.

"What is it Beast Boy?" groaned raven as she opened her eyes and looked at the green changeling, "Is Nightwing ok?" she asked, panic could be heard in her voice.

"All I know is he's in the city fighting against Nightmare and we have to help him" replied Beast Boy as he ran to the door, "You come in?" Raven had heard all she needed and quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her cloak.

"Let's go" she said as she put her cloak on and ran out of her room.

"Aye aye captain" smiled Beast Boy as he quickly followed after her.

* * *

"Bout time you guys showed up" said Cyborg as he his arm into his sonic cannon..

"Sorry but Raven here was having her beauty sleep" joked Beast Boy as he ran up to Cyborg and stood beside him.

"Where's Nightwing?" asked raven as she walked up beside Starfire. Starfire smiled and pointed down the street to where Nightmare and Nightwing where fighting in the air. Raven looked at Nightwing in silent awe, he looked like an angel with his black wings as he battled against the demon Nightmare. Her staring at Nightwing was suddenly interrupted as Nightwing was sent crashing into the ground just in front of her. Raven instinctively ran to him but was stopped by Nightmare as he blasted the ground in front of her with a bolt of crimson lightning.

"Ah ah no interrupting" smiled Nightmare as he waved his finger in front of his face. Raven just growled as her eyes began to glow a bright white.

Raven don't" yelled Nightwing as he leapt up from his crater and tried stopped her from attacking Nightmare. He was to late raven roared as she sent a beam of black energy at nightmare, who just laughed loudly as the beam stuck him directly in the chest.

"You loose girly" laughed Nightmare as he shot through the beam and stood a few feet in front of Raven. He smiled as he pulled out his sword and threw it at her. The sword seemed to travel in slow motion as Raven watched it get even closer to her chest.

"No!" screamed Nightwing as he jumped in front of the sword and allowed it to hit him in the chest instead of raven. Raven watched in horror as Nightwing's head was thrown back due to the force the sword was thrown at. She tried to stop him from falling to the floor but she couldn't move. She was forced to watch Nightwing, her soul mate her true love die in front of her very eyes. She screamed once as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Raven shot up out of bed screaming loudly as she threw her quilt cover across the room. She continued to scream until Beast Boy and Starfire ran into her room, nearly taking the door off it's hinges in the process.

"It's ok Raven it was all a bad dream" Beast Boy said as he tried to comfort the terrified empath. Raven relaxed a little as he held her against his body and stoked her hair, she knew it was a dream but she also knew that it was something much more.

"Hey guy's I've got some news" came Cyborg's voice from a small panel on the wall outside of Raven's door.

"Yes Cyborg what is it?" asked Starfire as she pushed a button on the intercom panel and smiled as Cyborg's face appeared on the small screen.

"He's awake" said Cyborg just before the screen cut to static.

"Lousy intercom system...hey Raven you hear that…Uhh Raven?" said Beast Boy as he looked around for Raven. Little did he know that she running very quickly to the med lab, she was determined to be there whenever he asked for her.

.

.

.

Writers block sucks big time. I am sorry this chapter is so short I hate having nothing else to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it's crappy length. Leave a review if you want I don't mind anymore. Oh and Nightmare123 for your,

"BTW, good luck with you and Peppermint Dream. Gonna write a fic about your wedding? HAHA! Runs from absolutely pointless, who is carrying a katana PEACE! LOVE! ROCK MUSIC!"

You had better keep one eye open next you sleep, or else you'll find yourself receiving a visit from my pet Nightmare. Thanks for all your reviews man you are fantastic person and I hope that this chapter was too your liking.

Oh and people should I write a third story to make this series a trilogy. I need major input in this matter. If you want me to say so in your next review and the same if you don't.

Later Days people and stay safe.

Love from me Absolutely Pointless aka Morph


	27. Should I stay or go?

New chapter so enjoy oh an Peppermint Dream and Tayk name your reward for your devotion and lovely reviews.

* * *

Chapter 27 

Should I stay or go?

Nightwing slowly stirred and held his head.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly as he attempted to sit, but his head was pounding and the room started to spin.

"Whoa take it easy man" smiled Cyborg as he grabbed hold of Nightwing and made him lie back down, "your safe, your back at the tower"

"Ughh is everyone ok?" Nightwing asked as he held his head and looked at Cyborg.

"We're fine but the same can't be said about you" Cyborg said sorrowfully as he pulled up a chair next to Nightwing's bed..

"What is it Cyborg?" asked Nightwing as he sat up and looked at his friend, he could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this" Cyborg said softly, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"Cyborg tell me please" smiled Nightwing as he rubbed his head.

"Your dying man, you have a brain tumour" replied Cyborg, his tears fought through and flowed down his face. Nightwing lay back down, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Cyborg please don't tell the others" Nightwing finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Cyborg just looked at him and was about to say something until raven ran into the med lab.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she threw her arms around Nightwing and hugged him tightly. Nightwing winced slightly as he wrapped his own arms around her body.

"Never felt better right Cy?" smiled Nightwing as he looked over at Cyborg, tears had found there way down his face.

"Yeah he's fine" Cyborg said reluctantly as he wiped away his tears and held up his thumb.

"Told ya" smiled Nightwing as he kissed Raven and held her even closer to him.

"Dude how's our local saviour?" smiled Beast boy as he and Starfire entered the room. Nightwing just waved at them as he continued to kiss Raven.

"Come on guys I thin k they need some peace and quiet" smiled Cyborg as he pushed Starfire and Beast boy out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I thought I lost you again" smiled raven as she broke the kiss and looked into Nightwing's eyes. 

"No I'm afraid your stuck with me" smiled Nightwing weakly as he stood up and made raven sway in his arms.

"Oh no what ever will I do" she smiled as she winked at him slyly. Nightwing just smiled again and kissed her once again. He wanted the kiss to last forever but his wish was interrupted as a searing pain shot through his head making him wince slightly. He didn't want raven to worry about him.

"Are you ok?" raven asked again as she noticed Nightwing wince again.

"Just a head ache" smiled Nightwing, he couldn't tell her the truth, "must need some more sleep" he said as the pain started to become even more intense.

"Then straight to bed" smiled Raven as she used her powers to levitate hi into bed.

"Hey I can walk" smiled Nightwing, the pain in his head was becoming unbearable but he put on a brave face.

"Ah ah no talking" smiled Raven as she tucked him under the covers.

"Yes nurse Raven" smirked Nightwing as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly.

"Good night" smiled Raven as she kissed him again ad left the room.

"Bye" sighed Nightwing as he fought against the pain and managed to smile to her. Once she left the room Nightwing placed in face in his pillow and screamed. The pain in his head was crippling, he was afraid. This was something he couldn't fight, he was death's door step and he couldn't run away.

* * *

Raven continued smiling as she walked into the living and saw Cyborg sitting alone watching the rain fall onto the window. 

"Hey Cyborg something wrong?" asked Raven as she stood beside him and noticed that he was crying.

"Huh oh hey raven" smiled Cyborg as he turned and looked at her, the tears where flowing down his face.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked again as she wiped away his tears, making him smile slightly.

"Nothing" replied Cyborg as he returned to watching the rain.

"Cyborg either you tell me or I fish it out of your thoughts" Raven said calmly as she looked at him watching the rain drops run down the glass.

"He's dying" Cyborg said quietly, his voice was barely above a whisper

"Who?" raven asked.

"Nightwing he's dying" Cyborg replied as he walked away from the window but was stopped by raven's arm.

"What do mean 'he's dying' he seemed fine to me, he had a head ache but nothing serious?" demanded raven as she looked at Cyborg, his eyes told her something else was wrong with Nightwing, something you couldn't see.

"he's got a brain tumour Raven" Cyborg said sadly as he pushed past her and headed towards his room. Raven was floored, she couldn't believe it. Nightwing couldn't die, he was to strong. She refused to believe Cyborg but her heart told her that he was telling the truth, she broke down into tears, her world was falling apart piece by piece. She didn't move she just lay on the ground, her tears fell from her face. She was broken, destroyed a shadow of her former self.

* * *

Nightwing opened his eyes and slowly climbed out of bed and slipped on his uniform. _I'm getting bad at staying here _he thought as he took a few pain killers to ease the pain in his head. 

"Here we go" he said as he walked through the Tower, looking at each of the rooms he passed.

"So long guy's" he said quietly as he pushed the front door open and prepared to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind him. Nightwing smiled as he turned round and saw raven standing in the doorway, she was wearing nothing but her dressing gown.

"Raven you don't understand" Nightwing said as he looked at her, she was crying gently.

"Cyborg told me dick" raven said as the wind blew her robe about, "So what do now. Do you stay or go?" she asked as she looked at him, her tears fell silently to the floor.

.

.

.

So what should Nightwing do. Should he stay or go? You decide people, his destiny now lies in your hands. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, writers block is still lingering in my mind. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me.

Big thanks to peppermint dream. Girl would you marry me? You know you wanna. Thank you for your support and love/reviews.

Big thanks to tayk. Thank you for all of your reviews they all mean the world to me. Name anyting you want as a reward and it shall be yours.

Oh and Nightmare123 dude thank you for every single review you have given me. they are all special to me Thank you.

Amm leave a review if you want, there is no pressure. Later days people and take care of yourselves.


	28. When a Nightmare come's true

This chapter jumps about a lot ok. I hope you won't get to confused. Enjoy  
Oh and thank you for all the reviews people, I didn't know this may people liked my story, I'm honoured.

Chapter 28

When a Nightmare come's true

Nightwing just stared at Raven, his tears could no longer be held back.

"Ok I'll stay" he said softly as he smiled at her. Raven smiled widely as she ran at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"But you do know I'll die eventually" he whispered as he held her.

"I know but I want to be with you when you do" replied Raven as she smiled at him and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion, it was full of love. Nightwing became lost in the kiss, it took away all his fears, all his pain, he felt her love it made him strong. He was determined to live, he wasn't going to die on her.

"I love you" whispered Nightwing as he broke the kiss and lifted her of the ground.

"I know" smiled Raven as she relaxed against his chest as he carried her back into the tower. Nightwing made his way to her room and gently opened the door.

* * *

"Last stop" he smiled as he entered the room and walked over to her bed. He placed her on the bed, moonlight beamed through her window and illuminated her body.

"Nightwing?" asked raven as she placed her arm on his, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" replied Nightwing as he turned and looked at her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, she looked like a goddess.

"Please stay" raven said as she took off her dressing gown and looked at him. He knew what she wanted, it's what he wanted for the longest time, "Please". Nightwing smiled gently as he closed the door quietly and climbed into bed beside Raven. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment not even Nightmare.

* * *

Nightmare walked through the city. The place seemed dead, it was void of life of any description.

"Talk about a ghost town" he smiled as he looked around him for anything he could kill.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Ahh Chaos at last we meet" smiled Nightmare as he turned and looked at the god, he was dressed in his battle armour.

"You know why I am here" Chaos said as he pulled his sword and pointed it at Nightmare.

"Of course" smiled Nightmare as he summoned his own black sword and held it against his face. The two stood like this for a few moments, only silence could be heard. Suddenly Nightmare roared as he leapt at Chaos, swinging his sword in a deadly arc. Chaos expertly jumped away and blasted the spot where Nightmare landed with a torrent of black fire. Nightmare laughed as the flames burned his flesh, the pain was intoxicating.

"Ahh come on Chaos is that all you have" laughed nightmare as he walked through the fire and looked at Chaos, he could sense the god's fear. Chaos yelled a mighty battle cry as he ran at Nightmare, his sword held out in front of him.

"This is boring" sighed Nightmare as he ran at Chaos and sliced with his sword. Both of them stood for a moment, one a god the other a deadly demon, neither of them moved an inch. Chaos coughed once and fell down to his knees, Nightmare had managed to leave a deep slash across his chest. His strength was leaving him, but he wasn't afraid anymore, he knew this was his fate. He watched as Nightmare wiped his sword clean and walked towards him.

"Know this Nightmare you will be destroyed. The saviour will kill you and your master" coughed Chaos as Nightmare stood over him.

"Like I care" smiled Nightmare as he brought his sword down across chaos's neck and severed his head from his body. Nightmare whistled as he walked up to chaos's head and picked it up. He smiled sadistically as he lifted it above his head and allowed the blood of the god to drip into his mouth. Nightmare felt a sudden surge of power, he felt the power change his body. He screamed in pain as a pair of white wings shot from his back, covered in his black blood.

"Finally the nightmare has come to pass" smiled Nightmare as he tucked his wings behind him and walked away from Chaos's body.

* * *

"Dudes wake up it's morning" yelled Beast Boy as he burst into raven's room wearing a Santa hat on his head.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Nightwing as he looked at Beast Boy rubbing his eyes.

"Who care's it's Christmas morning" cheered Beast Boy as he jumped up and down and started singing Jingle bells. Raven grumbled as she sat up and glared at Beast Boy. He didn't notice as a black aura surrounded his body, he knew something was wrong whenever he found himself flying out of her room and slammed into the wall.

"Dude what was that for?" asked Beast boy as he looked at her, rubbing his lower back. Raven just smiled at him as she used her power to slam the door in his face.

"Good morning" smiled Nightwing as he placed an arm around her.

"Good morning" replied Raven pleasantly as she relaxed against his chest. Nightwing smiled slightly until he winced as a sudden pain shot through his head.

"Head again?" asked Raven as she looked at him fight against the pain.

"Yeah but I think I'm getting better" smiled Nightwing as the pain passed. He was lying the pain was getting worse but he didn't want to worry her, she didn't deserve that not today.

"Merry Christmas" smiled Raven as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy birthday" smiled Nightwing as he looked down at her.

"What did you say?" asked Raven as she sat up and looked at him.

"You heard" smiled Nightwing as he looked at her and winked.

"How did you know?" asked Raven as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Let's just say I know certain things about you" smiled Nightwing as he buried his face in his pillow, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some more sleep" he said as he closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep. Raven just looked at him, how could he have known today was my birthday she though as she watched him sleep, Nobody except anybody from Azarath knows that. She just smiled as she cuddled beside him and feel back to sleep herself.

* * *

Nightmare landed on the roof of the tower and smiled as he tucked away his wings. The snow landed around him, he didn't notice the cold he had a job to do.

"Welcome to end of the world Titan's" he smiled as he pointed his finger at the tower and blasted it with a beam of crimson energy.

* * *

Nightwing jumped out f bed as the tower started to shake all around him.

"What is it?" asked raven as she leapt up and started to put on her uniform. Nightwing didn't reply, he just changed into his angel form and disappeared from the room in a bright light. Beast boy suddenly burst into the room and looked at raven.

"Raven come on Nightmare's attacking the tower" he said as he grabbed her and trailed her out of the room. Raven barely managed to grab her clock as Beast Boy trailed her away.

* * *

Nightmare continued blasting the tower until Nightwing appeared in front of him.

"About time" smiled Nightmare as he stopped his attack and looked at Nightwing. Nightwing just looked at him and summoned a white sword into his hand.

"What no small talk?" smiled Nightmare as he summoned a sword of his own, "Fine be me just try and keep up" he said as he flew off into the city. Nightwing growled as he took off after the 'fleeing' Nightmare.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There you go. Sorry about the whole jumping straight to December but hey it' my story. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but writer's block is being a real pain in the arse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sadly we are nearing the end of this story (sorry). Leave a review if you want I don't mind anymore. Later days and stay safe.

PS: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS WRITTEN A REVIEW. DUDES THEY ARE ALL SPECIAL TO ME. BUT A BIG THANKS STILL GOES OUT TO TAYK, PEPPERMINT DREAM AND NIGHTMATRE 123, GUYS THANK YOU FOR EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR REVIEWS.


	29. Sorry to everyone

Ok this isn't a chapter for my story, this is my way of saying sorry. Dark Weezing i am sorry that for giving Nightwing/Robin a tumour in my story. I didn't exactly realise at the time that it was a stupid idea, should have really thought that idea through a bit more.

But I did have a reason for the tumour, you see Nightwing was a mortal before he turned/ascended to the ranks of being an angel, unfortunatly a side effect of this transformation was a nasty brain tumour. If he manages to survive the tumour then he is the 'one'.  
  
i know that doesn't make it ok for the tumour to exist in the first place but that was just the reason to why it is there. once again I offer my apoligies and pray that Dark Weezing and anybody else who didn't like the addition of the 'tumour' will accept it.  
  
Thank you for your time and once again sorry.

Absolutely pointless


	30. The final battle

Wow I didn't think I would get this far. Thanks for everyone who has supported me and a big thank you must go out to Dark Weezing, thank you and for the record I do respect your opinion in fact everyone's opinion means a lot to me. Ok people here is the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 30

The final battle

Nightmare raced through the city laughing loudly as Nightwing sped after him.

"This looks like a good spot" smiled Nightmare as he stopped in mid air and turned to face Nightwing. Nightwing stopped a few feet behind nightmare and looked at him, his sword glowed to mach his anger.

"Come on" smiled nightmare as he held his black sword in front of his face and motioned for Nightwing to attack. Nightwing just smiled and raised his own sword to mach Nightmare. The two warriors waited for a brief second before they both flew at each other wit incredible speed. Nightmare slashed at Nightwing but had his attack blocked by Nightwing's sword. Nightwing responded to the attack by channelling some of his energy into a beam of white light that knocked Nightmare down the street. Nightwing quickly took off after Nightmare and grabbed him by the legs.

"You'll pay for hurting Raven" roared Nightwing as he sent Nightmare rocketing towards the street below. Nightmare tried to stop his descent by using his wings but Nightwing threw a few exploding disks at him stopping him form stopping himself. Nightmare slammed into the road with enough force to make the nearby cars fly down the street and make a huge crater where he landed.

"Not bad" smiled Nightmare as he stood back u and looked up at Nightwing, " I see someone has been practising" he said as he floated back up to face Nightwing.

"Your no mach for me Nightmare, now give up" demanded Nightwing as he created another sword and pointed it at Nightmare.

"Oh what ever will I do" smiled Nightmare as he looked at Nightwing, "Maybe this" he smiled as he pointed his hand at Nightwing and blasted him with a beam of black energy, forcing Nightwing down the street.

"I am really going to enjoy killing you boy" smiled Nightmare as he summoned his black sword to his hands and raced after Nightwing.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Raven as she and Beast Boy rushed into the living area.

"They're down town" replied Cyborg as he turned off the computer and ran towards the garage. Starfire followed close behind him leaving Beats Boy and Raven standing alone in the living area.

"You ok?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Raven and noticed that she had a scared look in her eyes.

"Just like the dream" Raven said to herself as images of her nightmare ran through her mind.

"What did you say?" asked Beast boy as he looked at her, snapping Raven out of her trance.

"Nothing come on we have to help Nightwing" smiled Raven as she and Beast Boy ran after Starfire and Cyborg.

* * *

Nightmare grabbed Nightwing by the throat and held him close to his face.

"Come on Dick old boy is that you got" smiled Nightmare as he tossed Nightwing towards the street below them. Nightwing stopped himself by using his wings much like a parachute and looked up at nightmare.

"Oh don't worry Jacob I have plenty more in me" he smiled as he shot up at Nightmare like a rocket, taking the demon by surprise. Nightwing quickly slammed his elbow into nightmare's stomach, knocking the air out if his body. Nightwing then rammed his knee into his face, making the demon roar in pain as black blood poured from his nose.

"I'll kill you for that!" roared Nightmare as he spun around and delivered a devastating kick to Nightwing's head. Nightwing managed to duck the kick but was caught in the chin by a punch from Nightmare. Nightwing winced but managed to hit Nightmare in the chest with a drop kick, knocking him down the street.

"Eat this!" yelled Nightwing as he summoned every once of his power into a huge ball of white energy and threw it after Nightmare. The resulting explosion made all the glass in the windows of the surrounding buildings shatter and rain down onto the street below, cars where sent crashing tie street and a few of the buildings where levelled. Nightwing fell from the sky and landed on the road panting heavily.

"Please let that have been enough" he panted as he looked down at the destruction he had caused. He gasped in horror as a lone figure stood up amid the rubble and wreckage and patted the dust off it's body. Nightwing watched in horror as the lone figure spread it's wings and walked through the flames of the destroyed buildings and cars.

"Sorry Dick but that was kinda pathetic" smiled Nightmare as he created a back sword and floated into the air. Nightwing growled like an animal as he created a sword of his own and floated into the air after Nightmare.

* * *

Cyborg stopped the T car in it's tracks as a huge ball of energy struck Nightmare. The Titan's watched as the explosion devastated the surrounding buildings and practically destroyed the entire street.

"What the hell is going on down there?" asked Beast Boy as he saw a lone figure fall from the sky and hit the road.

"Nightwing!" screamed raven as she jumped out the car and ran towards him.

"Come on titan's we have a Nightmare to beat!" yelled Cyborg as he leapt out of the car and followed Raven. Beast Boy and Starfire just looked at each other.

"Be careful" smiled Beast Boy as he grabbed her hand.

"Same to you" smiled Starfire before she kissed him. The kiss only lasted a moment as a huge explosion rocked the city. The two titan's broke the kiss and ran after their comrades. The final battle had finally begun.

* * *

Raven stopped looked at Nightwing in silent awe, he looked like an angel with his black wings as he battled against the demon Nightmare. She barely recognised Nightmare, his white wings made him look completely different.

"No please let this be different" she prayed as she watched Nightmare throw a ball of black energy at Nightwing, hitting him directly in the chest. He was sent crashing into the ground directly in front of the terrified Raven. She instinctively ran to him, she had to help him, she was stopped in her tracks as Nightmare blasted the ground in front of her with a small bolt of crimson lightning.

"Ah ah no interrupting" smiled Nightmare as he waved his finger in front of his face. Raven knew what she had to do, she had no choice in the matter. She felt sad as her eyes glowed a bright white, her power was being channelled to her delicate hands.

"I'm sorry" she whispered a s a stray tear fell down her face. She didn't wipe away the tear she instead sent a beam of white energy at Nightmare, who just laughed loudly as the beam struck him in the chest.

"Promise me you'll beat Nightmare" Raven asked as Nightwing held her in his arms.

"I promise that not even death will stop me from protecting" smiled Nightwing as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Nightwing looked up and saw Raven send her beam of white energy at the laughing Nightmare.

"No Raven don't!" he tried to yell but her own yelling drowned out his plea. He watched as Nightmare shot through the beam and landed a few feet in front of her. He watched as Nightmare pulled out his sword and threw it at her. He knew what to do, he leapt up and stood in front of raven, he was determined to save her. Raven tried to stop him but she knew she couldn't, it was exactly like her vision, she couldn't save him. The sword was suddenly blasted away by a beam of golden energy.

"What the?" growled Nightmare as he looked around him to see where the beam came from.

"That was for my brother" smiled Genesis as she appeared in front of Nightwing, her eyes where fixed on Nightmare.

"Remind me to kill you once I'm finished" snarled Nightmare as he blasted Genesis away with a bolt of crimson lightning. He was about to follow up with another attack until Nightwing launched himself at him and tackled him to the floor.

"You will saved Onyx" Nightwing said as he leapt off Nightmare and blasted him with a beam of white energy. Raven added her own power to the attack by sending a beam of black energy at Nightmare. Nightmare held his hands up and managed to stop the beams from hitting him.

"You can't stop me!" he roared as he struggled to hold the attacks back. He was suddenly struck in the chest by a beam of green energy closely followed by a beam of blue energy. Cyborg gritted his teeth as he pumped more power into his sonic cannon, Starfire nearly passed out as she used all her power to blast Nightmare. It was too much for Nightmare to take he dropped his hands and allowed Nightwing's and Raven's attacks to hit him. The force of the attacks knocked him flying down he street and sent him crashing into a building. The building managed to remain standing until Beast Boy transformed into a Triceratops and rammed the side of the building, making it fall down around Nightmare. The Titan's stood in utter silence as they waited to see if Nightmare survived. They didn't have to wait very long as Nightmare staggered out of the rubble and collapsed to his knee's, his blood was pouring from wounds in his chest and face, his wings were ruined and mangled. He was beaten and he knew it in his heart.

"End it" he said softly as he stood up and looked at the Titan's, "Please end my suffering". Nightwing smiled gently as he walked towards Nightmare and picked up his black sword.

"Very well my friend" he said softly as he lifted the blade above his head.

  
  
  
  


What will happen next?

Only One chapter left and it will hopefully be a huge surprise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave me a nice review or even some criticism. I'll hopefully have this story updated soon so until then…..you know what to say, after 3...1..2...3 LATER DAYS and stay safe please.

PS: Everybody should read Peppermint Dream's Underworld and Fire Dancer stories, both stories are absolutely fantastic.


	31. Helping your friends and painful choices

Ok good news I have one more chapter left to write.

The bad news is that the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Big thanks to everyone who has left a review, THANK YOU.

I borrowed some lines from _The Matrix: Revolutions_. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 31

Helping your friends and painful choices

Nightwing prepared to deliver the final blow to Nightmare until he was suddenly sent crashing through a building by powerful black beam of energy. Everyone looked around them in shock, trying to see where the mysterious blast came from.

"Finally prophecy has come to pass" hissed an evil voice from everywhere as Nightwing stood back up.

"What was that?" asked Nightwing as he held his arm and looked over at Nightmare. He was answered by another beam of black energy that slammed him through several more walls.

"Evil has finally come to this pathetic planet" hissed the evil voice as a black robed figure appeared beside Nightmare and looked over at Nightwing. Thunder was heard as rain started to fall from the heavens.

"No" gasped Genesis as she watched the figure lower it's hand and walk towards the place Nightwing lay.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at the terrified goddess.

"The evil" replied Genesis as she turned and looked at Beast boy,. her fear could be seen in her amber eyes.

* * *

"So you are the one destined to stop me are you?" hissed the figure as he picked up Nightwing and held him several feet above the ground. Nightwing gasped for air as the figure tightened his grip, cutting off his air supply. The figure just smiled as he threw Nightwing aside, slamming his body into another wall. The figure continued smiling as he walked over to where Nightmare lay.

"And you where meant to be my avatar?" it sneered as it kicked Nightmare down the street into the wreckage of a destroyed car. Nightmare groaned in pain as his head smashed off the car. Nightwing managed to stand back up and summoned a sword to his hands. He roared as he launched himself at the figure and plunged his sword into the figure's back.

"Booya!" cheered Cyborg as he watched Nightwing plunge his white sword into the figure's back. His good mood was short lived as the figure blasted Nightwing away and pulled the sword free from it's back.

"Did you think that would stop me?" asked the figure as it dropped the sword to the ground and ran at Nightwing. Before Nightwing knew it the figure was standing in front of him and rammed his fist into his stomach. Nightwing coughed once as the air rushed from his body.

"I can't be stopped" hissed the figure as it held it's pointed it's finger at Nightwing and blasted him down the street, "No mortal being can stop me!" it laughed as it watched Nightwing smash into the side of a car, leaving the car in pieces. The figure was then suddenly struck from behind by several blasts of green, blue, black and golden energy. It turned and saw Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Genesis combine their powers into a beam of multi coloured energy.

"Stop interfering!" roared the figure as it batted the beam away and sent a beam of it's own black energy at the group of heroes, knocking them aside in a huge explosion.

* * *

"You have to help them" pleaded a voice inside Nightmare's head making the demon stir among the wreckage of the car.

"Who said that?" groaned Nightmare as he opened his eyes and saw Onyx standing in front of him, "How can you be here?"

"Not important but helping our friends is" smiled Onyx as he knelt down and looked Nightmare in the eyes.

"How can I help, I am their enemy" sighed Nightmare as he looked up at Onyx.

"No your still me and I'm their friend now will you help them or will you just let this thing beat you?" asked Onyx as he held his hand out to Nightmare.

"I don't lose, you should know that" smiled Nightmare as he took Onyx's hand and stood back up.

* * *

"Time to die little girl" hissed the figure as it stood over a defenceless Raven. It was suddenly sent flying down the street into a wall by a bolt of crimson lightning.

"Leave my friends alone" growled Nightmare as he looked at the figure stand back up and look at him.

"How dare you defy your master!" roared the figure as it glared at Nightmare in rage.

"I have no master" smiled Nightmare as he charged at the figure. Nightmare appeared in front of the figure and attacked it with a series of powerful kicks and punches. The figure didn't even try and block the attacks and just allowed Nightmare to pummel him into the ground.

"Is it my turn yet?" asked the figure as it grabbed Nightmare's leg and smiled at him. That smiled froze Nightmare's blood as the figure spun Nightmare around his head and slammed him onto the ground with incredible force. Nightmare coughed up some blood and held his ribs as he tried to stand back up.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" smiled the figure as it grabbed Nightmare by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "Good" it smiled as it started to ram it's knee's into Nightmare's stomach making him roar in pain.

* * *

"Come on Dick get up" coughed Nightwing as he tried to stand back up but he had no strength left in his body.

"I thought I never gave up?" smiled Robin as he appeared in front of Nightwing. Nightwing just smiled, he was about to have a conversation with himself.

"I don't" replied Nightwing as he smiled up at robin.

"Then come on onyx needs our help" smiled Robin as he pointed at Nightmare being pummelled into nothing.

"Why is he helping us?" asked Nightwing as he watched Nightmare roar in pain as the figure continued to knee him in the ribs.

"Because he is still your, sorry our friend" smiled Robin as he held his hand out to Nightwing, "And do you let your friends down?"

"No" replied Nightwing as he took Robins hand and stood back up, "Hold on Onyx help is on it's way" he said as he ran over to the figure.

* * *

"Tell me when I should start hitting hard?" laughed the figure as it rammed it's fist into Nightmare's gut, making the demon cough in pain.

"How about you pick on someone your won size" smiled Nightwing as he stood behind the figure.

"Well look who decided to stand back up" smiled the figure as it dropped Nightmare and looked at Nightwing.

"I swear over my own life that I will stop you" hissed Nightwing as he entered his fighting stance.

"Good cause I intend to take your life away" smiled the figure as it launched itself at Nightwing.

Nightwing ducked the first punch and managed to hit the figure in the ribs with a punch of his won. The figure growled in anger and grabbed Nightwing by the arm and threw him down the street. The figure then sent a beam of black energy after Nightwing as he flew down the street at great speed. Nightwing acted quickly and channelled his own power into a beam of white energy and sent smashing into the figure's beam, both of the energies neutralised each other causing a huge explosion that destroyed nearly all the reaming buildings in the street.

"Nicely done" smiled the figure as it appeared behind Nightwing and sent him crashing into the road below. Nightwing manage to slow his descent by spreading his wings again and landed on his feet. He didn't have long to rest as the figure came crashing down on top of him smashing him into the ground.

* * *

"Had enough?" asked the figure as it stood over Nightwing's immobile body. It was shocked as Nightwing slowly stirred and tried to stand back up under his own strength.

"Why Dick?" asked the figure as Nightwing knelt in front of it and gasped for air.

"Why, why, why?" it asked as Nightwing coughed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.," Why do you do it?"

"Why? Why get up?" it asked as Nightwing held his ribs and tried to stand back up, "Why keep fighting?".

"Do you believe you are fighting for something? For more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know?" it demanded as Nightwing stood back up but collapsed back down to his knees.

"Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love?" asked the figure as Nightwing took a deep breath and tried once again to stand back up.

"Illusions Dick. Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose!" said the figure as it watched Nightwing stand back up.

"You must be able to see it, Dick. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting!" the figure said as Nightwing stood in front of it , his legs where unsteady but he was still standing.

"Why, Dick, why? Why do you persist?" demanded the figure as Nightwing looked at it, he was covered in his won blood but he wasn't giving up the fight.

"Because I choose to" replied Nightwing softly as he smiled weakly at the figure. The figure growled in anger and tried to punch Nightwing in the face. Nightwing managed to block the attack and caught the figure with a punch of his own. The figure reeled back as Nightwing continued to punch it in the face until he finally landed a huge uppercut and sent the figure flying out of the crater onto the road above them.

* * *

"He is doing it" smiled Genesis weakly as she watched Nightwing climbed out of the crater and hit the figure with a huge roundhouse kick to the chest.

"Doing what?" asked Beast Boy as he stood beside Genesis, holding his arm and ribs.

"Fighting for life" smiled raven as she stood beside Beast Boy and watched Nightwing land another kick to the figure's chest. Cyborg and Starfire appeared beside her and joined her in watching Nightwing battle against the evil that threatened all life. They where now merely spectators to the greatest battle of all time.

* * *

Nightwing punched the figure again, this time he hit it in the chest and sent it skidding down the street.

"Impossible" coughed the figure as it looked at Nightwing walking towards it, "How can a mere mortal beat me"

"I will beat you because I have to" replied Nightwing as he kicked the figure in the ribs, making it cough as the air rushed from it's lungs.

"Wrong I'll beat you!" yelled the figure as it glared at Nightwing and captured in an invisible force. The figure laughed evilly as it stood back up and watched Nightwing struggle to break free.

"Now to have some fun" it smiled as it pointed over at Nightmare's body and captured him in the same invisible force. The figure turned and looked at the horrified titan's as he held Nightwing and Nightmare above his head.

"Choose now mortal. Choose which one of these warriors lives and which one dies" laughed the figure as it pointed at Raven.

.

.

.

Ok once again you all have a decision to make. Will Raven pick Nightwing to live or will she pick Nightmare to live? The choice is now yours. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully will have the next chapter written soon, depends on how long it takes people to vote on who lives really. Remember to please leave a review. Later days and stay safe.


	32. When the chioce gets harder

Ok this isn't a chapter I'm just doing this to make the choice of who lives a little bit harder.

Ok some people have said why save Nightmare? Ok I know that he is a bad guy and is basically evil personified but remember that he is still Onyx deep down inside. Nightmare was born whenever Slade (Onyx's dad) killed Onyx's mother and left him for dead. All his hatred towards his father created Nightmare, 'the evil' just helped Nightmare come out. So Nightmare has had his fair share of pain in his existence, I mean he was born from pain and sorrow. And also Nightmare only kills as a away to vent his pain and sorrow over losing his mother to Slade, Nightmare is just like a little boy who is alone in the dark. And besides Nightmare can't be all bad I mean he did choose to help his friends during the final battle against 'the evil', so why shouldn't he live?

I understand why nearly everyone will pick Nightwing, he is the hero after all and nobody likes seeing the hero die. but Nightwing might die anyway beacuse of his pesky tumour (sorry about that again) so even if Raven does pick him to live he might only have a few months left to live. And who said he was strong enough to beat this evil, what if he fails? all life would cease to exist. But knowing Nightwing he won't fail, I don't think he knows how to fail.

But hey you decide remember. Will it be Nightmare, the demon who was an enemy but is now a friend. Or will it be Nightwing, the angel who fights for life? The choice is yours .

Thank you everyone for all the reviews and remember the choice is not over until the 5th of July so keep your picks coming in. Later days people and please try and stay safe


	33. The end of the road and choices of the h...

The final chapter is here (I never thought this moment would come). Once it is over this story can be put to rest. I hope that you enjoy this story and hope you like the surprises that it hopefully contains. Enough small talk let the final chapter begin.

* * *

Chapter 33

The end of the road and choices of the heart

"Choose!" roared the figure as it tightened it's grip around Nightwing's and Nightmares bodies. Raven was terrified she held the lives of her lover and her friend in her hands, she didn't know what to do.

"Raven you must make a choice" Genesis said softly as she stood beside raven and took hold of her hand.

"But why?" asked Raven tears fell from her eyes, the thought of choosing between Nightwing and Nightmare was ripping her up inside.

"It is your destiny" Genesis smiled weakly as she sensed that raven was struggling to make the choice. Raven smiled back but her tears continued to fall from her eyes,.

"Choose now!" demanded the figure as it glared at Raven, it enjoyed watching her suffer.

"God what should I do?" Raven asked herself as she looked at Nightwing and Nightmares bodies dangling in the air.

* * *

"We trust you to do the right thing" said a gentle voice inside her head.

"Happy?" asked Raven as her sister appeared in front of her, like Raven tears rolled down her delicate face.

"Everyone of us knows that you will do the right thing" smiled Happy as she was joined by the rest of raven's emotions, even rage had tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you" wept Raven as she smiled gently at her sisters, she knew who she had to pick, she had to save Nightwing.

* * *

"Have you made your choice?" asked the figure as it watched Raven approach it.

"Yes I choose…" but before she could finish her sentence Nightwing yelled loudly stooping her.

"Raven think about it please" he groaned as the figure tightened it's grip around his body, making him wince in pain, "Remember what I told you on the roof" Nightwing said as he struggled to keep conscious.

* * *

"Dick?" asked Raven as Nightwing held her in his arms.

"Yes?" smiled Nightwing as he looked down at her and ran his finger along her spine.

"Can we beat this 'evil' coming to earth?" Raven asked as she looked at him, smiling as he continued to run his finger along her spine.

"I promise that I will protect you, not even death will stop me from saving you" smiled Nightwing as he leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Remeber nightmare's aren't real" he said as he broke the kiss and pointed at the sun rising, "They are still only dreams". Raven just smiled as she watched the beauty of the sun rising in the sky.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and smiled up at Nightwing. Nightwing returned the smile until the figure tightened it's grip around his body making him wince in pain.

"Raven make you choice" Nightwing said gently as a stray tear fell from his eyes, "I trust you'll make the right one". Raven wiped away her tears but to only have them replaced by even more of her delicate tears. She looked at Nightmare and then at Nightwing, she had finally made her choice.

"Choose now or both shall die!" screamed the figure as he glared at raven in rage, it didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I choose him" sighed Raven as she pointed her finger.

* * *

"No way" gasped Beast Boy as he saw who Raven picked. 

"I don't believe it" Starfire gasped as she grabbed Beast Boy's hand and held it tightly. Cyborg didn't say anything the shock of her choice had taken it's toll on him.

"No" sighed Genesis as she watched Raven lower her hand and fall to her knees crying.

* * *

"I'm sorry" whispered Raven as she held her face in her hands. The figure just smiled as it released it's grip on Nightmare and allowed his body to fall to the ground.

"Good bye Raven" smiled Nightwing as his tears fell to the floor.

"So much for the all powerful saviour" smiled the figure as it created a black spear and rammed it into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing gasped for air as he felt the spear cut through his chest, there was no pain, no more noise only silence. He died quietly, he refused to scream or even to wince away from the spear, he knew this was destiny.

* * *

"Raven why?" coughed Nightmare as he opened his eyes and saw Raven crying over his body.

"I had to" smiled Raven as she wrapped her arms around Nightmare, "It was my choice" she wept as Nightmare placed his own arms around her, his own tears fell from his demonic eyes.

"Raven forgive me" sighed Nightmare as he released Raven from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"For what?" asked Raven as she looked at Nightmare, she saw a great sadness in his black eyes.

"For this" smiled Nightmare as he pushed her away and leapt up to his feet. Raven could only watch as Nightmare charged at the figure, who was still laughing over his victory over Nightwing. Nightmare was determined to avenge Nightwing, he was determined to beat this evil.

"Aww does the little nightmare want to play?" smiled the figure as it turned and was hit in the face by a punch from Nightmare.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Nightmare as he punched the figure with all his strength, but the figure just continued to smile. Nightmare roared as he kicked the figure away and sent a huge beam of crimson energy at it, hitting it directly in the chest. He fell to his knees panting for air as he watched the smoke rise from where the figure once stood.

"Now it's my turn" smiled the figure as it stepped through the smoke and looked at Nightmare, making the demon tremble in terror. The figure disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of Nightmare still smiling. Before nightmare knew it he was sent flying down the street by a devastating kick to his chest. The figure raced after him and smashed him into the ground with an axe handle smash to Nightmares chest. Nightmare coughed as he lay in a small crater but managed to find the strength to stand back up.

"Is…(cough) that…all you got" panted Nightmare as he looked up at the figure and smiled, "Cause if it is then I'm not that impressed"

"Very funny" smiled the figure as it launched a beam of black energy at Nightmare. Nightmare leapt out of the way and created a small ball of black energy.

"Here catch!" yelled Nightmare as he threw the ball at the figure. The ball hit the figure and sent it flying the street as a result of the explosion. Nightmare didn't waste anytime as he gathered all his remaining power and channelled it into making a huge black sword.

"Enough of this!" roared the figure as it glared at Nightmare and captured him in another invisible force. Nightmare struggled to break free but his struggling only managed to make his bindings get even tighter.

"I….won't…let…you…beat…me" coughed Nightmare as he felt his bones being crushed.

"You don't have a choice" smiled the figure as it clenched it's hand and made Nightmares binding even tighter, making Nightmare scream in pain, "No one can beat me" smiled the figure as it watched Nightmare scream in pain.

* * *

"We have to help him" Beast boy said as he listened to nightmare's screams.

"But you are not strong enough" sighed Genesis as she hang her head low and looked at the ground, she tried to block out Nightmare's screaming.

"I know but we are heroes and heroes never give up" smiled Cyborg as he transformed his arm into his sonic cannon, "Titan's go!" he yelled as he lead the Titan's to battle.

* * *

The figure just smiled as Nightmare dropped his sword and struggled to breath. It didn't even notice that Cyborg had blasted it with his sonic cannon.

"Nightmare I had great plans for you" sighed the figure as it tightened it's grip around Nightmare. It didn't notice that Starfire, Raven and Genesis had added their power to Cyborg's attack.

"To….hell…with…your…plans!" Nightmare yelled back as he spit on the figure's robe, making the figure growl as he sent a small amount of black electricity towards Nightmare making him scream in even more pain. The figure finally noticed that it was being attacked as Beast boy rammed into it in the form of a green rhino.

"Pathetic weaklings!" screamed the figure as it sent a shock wave of energy out blasting the Titan's down the street.

"Leave my friends alone!" screamed nightmare as he struggled to break free from his bindings.

"Or you'll do what?" laughed the figure as it sent some more electricity towards Nightmare.

"I'll…kill….you!" growled Nightmare as he gritted his teeth together as pain shot through his body.

"You and what help?" smiled the figure as it stopped the electricity and watched Nightmare gasp for air.

"Mine" said a voice from behind the figure.

* * *

"Impossible" gasped the figure as it turned around and saw a battered and mangled Nightwing standing behind it, holding his chest as his blood poured from a deep wound.

"Nothing is impossible" smiled Nightwing as he looked at the figure. The figure roared as it charged at Nightwing and swung it's fist at him.

Nightwing smiled weakly as he ducked the fist and spun the figure until he stood behind it.

"I banish you back to the void" Nightwing said weakly as he created a gleaming white sword and rammed it through the figure's back. The figure roaring pain as it released it's grip of nightmare and tried to pull the sword free form it's back. Nightwing gritted his teeth as he desperately held the sword in place as the figure flayed about.

"Onyx finish it!" screamed Nightwing as he watched nightmare stand back up.

"I can't" coughed Nightmare as he looked at Nightwing, the sadness could be seen in his eyes.

"Yes you can" smiled Nightwing as he struggled to keep the sword in the figure's back, "You are a Titan remember and Titan's don't fail". Nightmare smiled, yes he was a titan and he wasn't going to let his friends down.

"For life!" roared Nightmare as he picked up his sword and rammed it into the figure's chest. The figure gasped as Nightmare's sword went straight through it's body, piercing it's black heart.

"I can't be defeated" it coughed as it looked into Nightmare's black eyes. Nightwing smiled as he pulled his sword free and fell to the ground, his body returned to normal.

"Consider yourself beaten" smiled Nightmare as he pulled his sword free and allowed the figure's body to fall slowly to the ground. Nightmare dropped to his knees and crawled over to where Nightwing lay.

* * *

"Is it over?" coughed Nightwing as he looked up at Nightmare..

"Yes my friend" smiled Nightmare as he gently lifted Nightwing's head off the road. Nightwing just smiled as he held the new wound in his chest.

"Hey why all the tears?" smiled Nightwing as he noticed that Nightmare was crying.

"I have killed you" wept Nightmares he placed his hand on the wound that his final attack had left.

"No I killed me" smiled Nightwing as he took Nightmare's hand, "This is my choice".

"Please don't go" wept Nightmare as he noticed that Nightwing's breathing was getting shorter and shorter.

"Do me a favour" smiled Nightwing as he looked up at Nightmare, he felt his eyes getting heavier.

"Yes?" asked Nightmare as he gripped Nightwing's hand even tighter.

"Give this to Rae for me" smiled Nightwing as he handed Nightmare a small envelope. Nightmare smiled as he took the envelope. His smile faded as Nightwing's hand went limp and fell back onto his chest.

"Goodbye my friend" whispered Nightmare as he closed over Nightwing's eyes and placed his other hand on his chest. He wiped away his tears as he stood up and walked over to where the Titan's lay. Nightwing, the saviour of life and the bravest hero on the planet was gone, but his memory would live on in the hearts of his friends.

* * *

"Raven?" asked Nightmare as he knelt down beside her. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw him kneeling beside her.

"Is it over?" asked Raven as she sat up and looked at Nightmare. Nightmare just nodded as he looked down at the floor and wiped away his tears.

"Yes Nightwing defeated 'the evil', he was a true hero" replied nightmare as he looked at raven, "He wanted me to give you this" he said as he handed her the envelope. Raven took the envelope but she didn't open it, she didn't know why she didn't just knew that now wasn't the time to open it.

"Thank you" smiled Raven as she felt her tears fall from her face.

"Would you do me favour?" Nightmare asked as he stood up and helped Raven back to her feet.

"What?" asked Raven as she stood back up and looked at Nightmare.

"Kill me" Nightmare said sadly as he produced his black sword and handed it to Raven. Raven looked shocked, she couldn't believe what he had just said. She was abpout to refuse until he placed a finger over her mouth.

"Raven please it's the only way to give me peace" Nightmare said sadly as his tears fell to the ground, he removed his figer from her lips and smiled weakly at her.

"I can't" wept Raven as she looked at him, her tears poured from her eyes.

"You have to" Nightmare said as he gently took hold of her hand and smiled at her, "This is my choice" he said as he raised her hand to his face.

"End my nightmare" he said softly as he grabbed her other hand and forced her to ram the sword into his chest. He gasped once as the sword entered his body but he felt no pain. He smiled as he felt his life and strength leave him.

"No!" screamed Raven silently as she realised what had happened. Nightmare continued to smile as he stopped her from pulling the sword free.

"Thank you Goth Girl" smiled Nightmare as his eyes changed back into being the pale blue that drove girls wild. Raven knew that Onyx had come back, but she knew that he now gone forever.

"Good bye Bone Head" she wept softly as she watched Onyx's body fall to the floor. Onyx died quietly just like Nightwing, he died a hero, he died a Titan.

* * *

Raven wiped away her tears and slowly walked over to where Nightwing lay lifeless. She stopped just beside him and knelt down picking up his hand. 

"Goodbye my love" she whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and gently rubbed his hand along her cheek. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and saw Cyborg standing standing behind her, Onyx's body was draped over his shoulder.

"Come on Rae let's get these two home" Cyborg said sadly as he helped Raven back to her feet. Raven just nodded as she used her powers to pick up Nightwing. Cyborg placed his arm around her as they walked over to Beast Boy, Starfire and Genesis. They had won the battle for life but they still fet like they had lost. Two friends had fallen, but they had fallen heroes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raven stood alone on the roof of Titan's Tower and watched the sun setting in the sky. She wanted to be alone, it had been a week since Nightwing and Onyx had left her and she was still suffering inside. Raven suddenly remembered that she hadn't opened the envelope that Nightmare had given her from Nightwing. She smiled as she used her powers to summon it to her hands.

"Wonder what he left me?" she asked herself in a dry mono tone as she carefully opened the envelope. She found a letter inside of it as well as a small black box, she decided to read the letter first.

Dear raven,

Ok if your reading this it can mean only one thing. I'm sorry but me and death are always butting heads it seems like. I hate doing this because I hate making you suffer anymore, but this is the way things go I'm afraid. I only have one regret, I regret that I never asked you this sooner.

Raven I love you more than life itself, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Raven what I'm trying to say is would you have ever married me?

Stay safe for me and who knows maybe one day we'll see each other again. But until that day remember I'm always watching you and I'm always listening never forget that

Love always Dick xo

Raven's tears fell from her eyes as she opened the black box and found a beautiful diamond ring in it. She was stunned silent as she watched the ring sparkle in the failing light, her tears continue to fall from her eyes, making the ink on the letter become smeared and unreadable.

"Well will you?" asked a voice from behind her. Raven spun round and smiled as she saw Nightwing standing in the doorway. She didn't say a thing as she dropped the letter and ring and ran at Nightwing and threw her arms around her.

"But how?" asked raven as she held him tightly against her, making sure that this was real.

"Love always finds a way" smiled Nightwing as he held her close and inhaled her scent, "Now will you marry me or not?" he asked as he let go of her and dropped to his knee.

"Of course I'll marry you" smiled Raven as she summoned the ring to his hands. Nightwing just smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"I love you Raven" he sad as he stood back up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too" smiled Raven as she there her arms around his neck and kissed him. Nightwing smiled as he returned the kiss. The kiss was full of their love, their passion. The once lost now returned and he was never to leave her again.

The end

.

.

.

There you go a happy ending. I hope you have enjoyed this story cause I have enjoyed writing it. I would just like to say thank you to every single person who has written a review, without those reviews this story would never had been possible. I don't know what else to say except thank you for reading my story and for all your support. God I'm actually crying, dam emotions, I'll hopefully be back soon with another story, probably a sequel of this one (I have some ideas in my head) so keep your eyes peeled. Once again thank you I love everyone of you guys and will hopefully see you all later. Later days (the final Later days of this story) and please stay safe.

Love

Absolutely pointless


End file.
